Difficult Decisions
by AerisTheStrange
Summary: Leah meets Thrax for the first time at 'The Zit', she then finds out she has fallen in love with him. But what about Ozzy? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Leah, I want to see those paperworks sorted out for Monday," said Mayor Phlemming packing up his things, getting ready to leave for home; hardly looking at Leah.

"But sir, isn't that meant to be your responsibility?" said Leah, cocking one brow.

"Well, er, yes - but as you know I'm far too busy this week so could you please be a darling and get them sorted out for me?" said Mayor Phlemming hastily. Quickly marching out the door.

"Ah-hah...again he gets away with it," sighed Leah quietly. She gathered up the paperworks and put them in her handbag. Rachel, one of Leah's friends and co-worker, suddenly came barging into the room. A big grin plastered on her face. This usually meant she was very excited/happy about something.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she stammered out happily, causing Leah to jump a bit. "You'll never guess what Gerry got us!"

"Oh? What?" said Leah.

"He got us tickets for that club 'The Zit'!" said Rachel excitedly. "I would have never dreamed of going there but now that Gerry actually got tickets for it, there's no way I'm passing down the chance!"

"Um...when you said Gerry got tickets for 'us', what exactly did you mean?" said Leah nervously.

"For me, Beatrice, Harry, himself and you of course!" said Rachel.

"What!" said Leah, unable to believe what Rachel had just said.

"What d'you mean 'what'? Don't you wanna come?" said Rachel, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well - I - of course I'd like to hang out with my friends - but the point is - I don't really like clubs very much - I don't dance," said Leah, flushing slightly.

"Who says you're gonna be dancing, honey? _I_ don't dance. Neither does the rest of us! We're all hopeless! But we'll be socializing and having a few drinks, just chill-axing, Leah," said Rachel, reassuringly.

"I guess you're right, ok, fine, my mind's made up. I'll go," said Leah.

"Cool. Gerry'll pick you up at 8!" said Rachel, flouncing off. Leah often wondered if there was actually a hyper-active side to Rachel, this proved that her suspicions were correct.

Leah looked at the paperworks in her handbag. "I guess I'll just have to get working on them tomorrow..." she said, walking out the door.

As Leah made her way past the police station, she suddenly bumped into Ozzy and Drix.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey Leah!! Girl, where have you been!?" said Ozzy, excited to see her.

"At work as usual, Jones." laughed Leah. "So how have you guys been?"

"Well, the usual I guess-"

"We've been very busy, y'know, kickin' butt and all that!!" said Ozzy, cutting Drix off. "I heard from Rachel that you guys are going to 'The Zit'." Ozzy added.

"Yes, though now I'm not sure if I wanna go..." said Leah, uncomfortably.

"Go, Leah! I'd go if I wanted to, but we're kinda busy today, go enjoy yourself, girl! You can fill us in on the details after!" said Ozzy grinning charmingly.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. You guys mind yourselves," said Leah, kissing Ozzy on the lips.

"Don't worry, baby, we will!" said Ozzy, running off into the police station and suddenly crashing into the Chief. Sending the chief's coffee spilling all over him.

"Oh crap." said Ozzy, staring wide-eyed at the Chief's soaked shirt.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Chief thundered.

Yes, that was the fifth Friday he'd done that.

---

Gerry rang the doorbell at 8 o'clock sharp. Leah (after trying on so many different outfits and then settling for a short black skirt and off-the shoulder top) answered the door.

"Hey Gerry," she said smiling. She looked over at his van and spotted Rachel, Beatrice and Harry waving enthusiastically from the back seat.

"Hi, Leah! Sorry, I'm not late am I?" he said nervously.

"No where near late, you're just on time," said Leah getting into the van beside Gerry.

"I'm glad to hear it, all right fellas, let's roll!" said Gerry happily, starting up the engine and driving off.

"Oh my god, I just can't believe we're actually going to 'The Zit'!" said Rachel excitedly.

"Give it a rest!" said Gerry, Leah, Harry and Beatrice simultaneously. Rachel then decided to shut up until they got there.

The place was crowded when they finally got inside the club. Rachel peered around.

"Let's just take a seat for a while over there, m'kay?" she suggested, the others nodded in agreement and sat down on the seats near the bar.

"I'll order us all some drinks, my treat," said Harry, turning to the bartender.

Leah watched some guy come up and start hitting on Beatrice, leaning over and whispering in her ear. She then shook her head and the man goes away.

"What was he saying?" Leah asked.

"Oh, he was just some silly pervert, you know how they are," said Beatrice. "I made it clear that I wasn't interested."

"Right," said Leah. Harry then passed down the drinks.

"Hope you guys like cranberry juice," he said.

"What? No Vodka?" joked Beatrice, slurping from the glass.

"Take it easy there, Beatrice," he laughed, taking a swig as well.

"I'm gonna go look for a less crowded room, ok?" said Gerry, running off.

The others waited at the bar, drinking more and chatting.

"Germ women are such sluts," said Rachel staring after this tall lady, with waist-length pink hair wearing nothing more than a pink bra-like top, short trousers and thigh-high boots.

"Yeah," said Leah, grimacing.

After a few _more_ minutes of waiting, Gerry finally returned.

"We're in luck_, _I found a room at the far end that's completely empty! Let's go!" said Gerry taking Rachel's hand and running off. Beatrice looked back at Leah.

"Aren't you comin', honey?" said Beatrice.

"In a minute, I'm just gonna have a few more drinks, you and Harry go on ahead without me," said Leah.

"Ok, but don't hang around too long, I wouldn't want that pervert to come back," said Beatrice, running off with Harry.

Leah ordered another cranberry juice, this time with vodka, she mixed the drinks together and quickly drank it, savouring the bitter taste in her mouth.

"Hai babeh," a deep voice startled her. Leah turned round to find a rather tall, red-skinned man with purple dreadlocks standing next to her. "What's a pretty little cell like you doing sitting alone?" he added, sitting down on the seat beside her.

"Uh, I-I'm just having a drink before meeting up with my friends," said Leah, draining the last drop of her drink.

"How about just having one more, you're not in a rush are you?" said the man.

"Well - ok, just one quintessentially quick drink," said Leah. She didn't even know the man's name, but felt a little too shy to ask.

"Thrax."

"What?" said Leah, suddenly back to her senses.

"My name's Thrax," said Thrax.

"Oh, oh um, it's a nice name," said Leah feeling foolish.

"You got one?" he asked as he ordered the drinks from the bartender.

"It's Leah. Leah Estrogen," she said, trying to sound calm. But she was actually feeling extremely nervous.

Thrax then passed down one of the drinks to Leah. She sipped it cautiously. Thank goodness it was just vodka.

Leah cleared her throat. "So, um, so what d'you do for a living?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm a virus, baby, I just entered this body a few weeks ago. Don't worry, baby, I aint gonna take this body down, it's about time I settled down in one place for a while. It gives me a chance to meet cute chicks like you," said Thrax, smirking at Leah.

Leah flushed deep red. "Wha- uh, thanks." she said, pushing back her hair out of her eye.

"I'm guessing you're a white blood cell then, baby?" said Thrax.

"Yes. I just work as the Mayor's assistant, the job isn't as easy as you think. Apparently the Mayor is one lazy ass, if I might add." said Leah giggling. Thrax chuckled.

"I don't give a damn about the Mayor anyway," said Thrax grinning.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Leah.

Rachel suddenly came bounding over to Leah. "Leah, I thought you said you were coming?" she said. She suddenly spotted Thrax, she eyed him up and down, not impressed. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Well, no -"

"Yes." said Thrax, calmly. Rachel looked taken aback by his response. Leah looked at him surprisingly, it was the way he said it, like he didn't really care what people thought of him.

"Well, I-I guess I'll see you in a while then, Leah?" said Rachel, ignoring Thrax completely.

"Yes, yes you will," said Leah, trying to sound reassuring. Rachel then marched off, giving nervous glances back at Thrax.

"You didn't have to say it like that..." Leah mumbled, but she sounded quite impressed.

"I was just being honest, baby," said Thrax, smirking.

Leah smiled at him, suddenly her nervousness had completely disappeared.

_Maybe coming to this club wasn't a complete waste after all...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This Chapter does have some sexual content in it so if you don't like that sort of thing, skip it. **

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before Leah became comfortable around Thrax, chatting away enhtusiastically, though it was probably the few drinks she had that plucked up her courage.

"Oh god, I think I've had a bit too much. I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy," said Leah chuckling.

"I think we'll lay off the vodka for a while, babeh," said Thrax. Leah grinned at him.

"You're such a charmer, aren't you?" she said playfully.

"Only to chicks like you," said Thrax, placing his claw under her chin. He leaned forward a bit, Leah wondered was he going to kiss her so she moved forward slighlty, but a bit too quickly. Her lips ended up banging against his. She pushed herself away from him, her cheeks deep red.

"Oh - um - sorry! I'm sorry!" Leah stammered, feeling embarrassed.

"Take it easy, baby, let's try that again..." said Thrax, kissing her. Leah didn't expect to feel what she had just felt now. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, Leah then pushed herself away from Thrax, suddenly coming to her senses.

"S-sorry, I- it's just, I need to go see my friends," said Leah getting up from her seat.

"I'll just wait here then," said Thrax.

"Um, ok, sure," said Leah, she rushed off towards the empty room where the others had been waiting for her. She opened the door.

"Hey Leah! Where've you been, girl?" said Harry, grinning happily.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I was just talking to someone," said Leah.

"To some _guy_!" said Rachel.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Gerry jokingly. Leah blushed.

"We were just talking, that's all," said Leah, trying to remain cool. "So what have you guys been up to during my short absence?"

"We are currently in the middle of playing Egyptian Wars! You're welcome to join us," said Harry, passing Leah a couple of cards.

"Sure!" said Leah, grabbing the cards and sitting down on the nearest seat.

---

"WOOHOO!! I bet you all, you frickin' chickens!!" said Harry enthusiastically, causing all three of them to burst out laughing.

"Frickin' chicken? Where did that come from?" said Gerry, gathering up the cards.

"It was just a word that came out in the moment of victory!" girnned Harry. He looked at his watch. "Holy spit, it's sure late. We'd better get goin'."

"Agreed." said Beatrice, linking arms with Harry.

"Ok then, c'mon Leah, I'll drop you home," said Gerry.

"Um, sorry, but there's someone here I'm meeting up with for a while, so you guys can go on home without me," said Leah.

Rachel glanced at Gerry. "Well, ok Leah, if that's what you want, we'll see you tomorrow ok? Or Monday," said Gerry, walking out the door with the others. Rachel glanced back at Leah, a worried look plastered on her face.

Leah walked back over to the bar, Thrax was still sitting in the same spot, waiting for her.

"Hi, babeh, back so soon?" said Thrax, grinning.

"The others left early," said Leah sitting next to him. "We have all this time for ourselves."

"Wanna just go see where I live?" said Thrax.

"Are you only saying that so you could have your wicked way with me?" said Leah, giggling.

"That's only if you want me to, baby," said Thrax, grinning.

Leah chuckled. She had no idea why she brought that up, but he didn't seem to be put off by it. Either way, she agreed to go see where he lives and they both exited the club.

"You've got quite a nice place here, Thrax," said Leah as they entered his house.

"Yeah, it is quite the place, aint it, babeh?" said Thrax, smoothly running his claw along her neck. She felt mesmerized by his touch, letting his claw run lower and lower, across her collarbone. He kissed her neck passionately, playing with the bra straps, she felt his other hand caress her hip, pulling gently at the material on her skirt. Thrax turned her facing him and kissed her hungrily on the lips, his hand resting on her back while the other smoothly touched her thighs. Leah felt herself trembling with excitement, she pushed off his trench coat. "Shouldn't we be doing this in the bedroom?" she said breathlessly. Thrax nodded and she followed him up to his room. Once they were inside, Thrax continued kissing Leah zealously, she removed his grey sweater and ran her fingers across his chest. He then removed her shirt, bra and skirt. He kissed her collarbone passionately, making his way down towards her bosom. Leah stiffened as she felt his tongue slide over the centre of her breast, she placed her hand at the back of his head, pushing him a little closer. His kiss roughened, drawing slight moans from Leah. He then stopped to remove his underwear, likewise her own. He lay her down on the bed and pushed himself hard into her, Leah winced at the pain, she yanked his hair.

"T-Thrax-" she stammered breathlessly. The pain then eased as she got used to it, enjoying the sensational feeling it gave her. A few hours later, Thrax collapsed beside her, feeling breathless. He kissed her neck smoothly.

"How was it?" he mumbled.

"Very good," she said breathlessly, her heart hammering against her chest. "You don't mind if I use your shower?" she added.

"Feel free to use it, baby," said Thrax.

Leah gathered up her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom.

---

Leah woke up the next day with a hangover, she groaned, placing her hand against her throbbing forehead. She looked around her bedroom, feeling a bit disorientated. Her cellphone suddenly vibrated with a message, Leah snatched it up and read the message: _Yo, Leah! R u awake yet? _

It was from Ozzy, Leah still pondered about what happened last night that she didn't bother to text back.

_I went to the club with my friends, and I met Thrax - _

"Oh my god!" Leah hissed, suddenly remembering what happened afterwards. She dropped the phone on the bed when it suddenly vibrated again, she picked it up and peered at the message nervously: _R u awake now, sleepy head? Plz come over ASAP as soon as u r awake. _

Leah then decided to text him back: _I'm awake, now. Good mornin, germinator! _

Leah rushed to the bathroom to quickly wash her face and get dressed. She noticed a small bruise on her left breast as she was putting her shirt on. "So it is true, it wasn't a dream." she said to herself. Leah's heart started hammering against her chest as she remembered the feeling of it, she actually _enjoyed _it. She suddenly jumped when she heard the phone vibrate again: _R u coming over? _

She quickly texted him back: _I'm on my way now_. And rushed out the door.

---

Leah had a lot of things running through her mind as she walked up the street to Ozzy's house.

_So it did happen...now I remember. I may had had a few too many to drink but I was still sober. Then why did I have sex with Thrax? _

She knocked on the front door and waited for Ozzy to answer it. She heard voices mumbling in the background and a few bangs and finally Ozzy answered the door. The usual grin on his face.

"Hey, girl! You took your time didn't you?" said Ozzy cheerily, letting Leah come inside.

"Sorry, I was kind of late getting up this morning," said Leah following Ozzy into the kitchen where Drix was, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oooh, had a rough night huh?" said Ozzy jokingly.

"Heh, you can sure say that..." said Leah giggling nervously.

"Couldn't resist the vodka this time, eh Leah?" said Ozzy grabbing another cup. "Coffee?" he asked her.

"Just one, thanks," said Leah sitting down next to Drix. "So what did you guys do Friday night?"

"Oh, we had one big crazy party with the rest of us cops-"

"We just patrolled the bowels and Ozzy maniaclly started chasing what he thought was a germ, when in fact it was actually some old lady!" said Drix, cutting Ozzy off. Ozzy glared at him.

"Oh, right. That was one _big_ party you had Ozzy," said Leah sarcastically, chuckling.

"Fine, fine. I thought it was a germ, she just looked so...germy-like," said Ozzy grimacing.

"Germy-like? Ozzy, how dare you say that about that poor woman-"

"Forget about her, Drips, she aint important," said Ozzy, interrupting.

"It's 'Drix', for the last time," said Drix hotly. Leah rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Same old Jones I know," said Leah fondly.

"You can never stop me from being me, babeh," said Ozzy, grinning. He gulped down his coffee quickly and suddenly spat it out again. "Holy crap! Who the hell put a jalapeno in my coffee!?" he added angrily. Drix chuckled uncontrollably.

"Well, while you were answering the door I wittingly placed a Jalapeno you left lying around in your coffee for the sheer humor of it!" said Drix, laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Drips," said Ozzy, he turned to Leah. "So how was your night out at 'The Zit' yesterday? Did you have a wild time-"

"Rachel told you didn't she?!" Leah suddenly blurted out. Ozzy and Drix blinked at her, looking a little confused.

"Uh...What?" said Ozzy.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Leah replied nervously.

"What you just said."

"What did I say?"

"What you just said before I said what and then you said what do you mean what!" Ozzy burbled stupidly.

"....what?" said Leah.

Ozzy sighed. "What did you mean when you said "Rachel told you didn't she"?" said Ozzy. Drix looked at Leah worriedly.

"Oh -- oh that. Well...what I meant was - that - that - she told you about me spilling juice all over my trousers!" Leah lied.

"Oh, Leah, you clumsy fool!" laughed Ozzy, poking her on the arm fondly. Leah breathed out, relieved that they believed her lie. Drix laughed slightly, not really convinced that that was the truth.

"I had a lot of fun though, you should come some time," said Leah.

"Chance would be a fine thing, baby, but we cops are always so busy with our work," said Ozzy. "But if I could, I would as you know." he added, kissing Leah.

"Hopefully you will get the chance, Ozzy," said Leah, she looked at her watch. "I should really get going, Mayor Plegmming needs me to sort out his paperworks again so I'd better get started on it. I'll see you guys later," said Leah, giving Ozzy a kiss on the cheek and waving goodbye to Drix as she walked out the door. It was raining as she headed for home, Leah looked up at the miserable weather and sighed. _I guess it's a good day for being indoors, sorting out paperworks. _Paperworks were the last thing on Leah's mind right now, all she wanted to do was relax at home by the fire, taking a break from all the stress she has to endure at work. She turned the key in the lock and went inside her house and up to her bedroom, she flung her handbag down on the bed and picked up her cell phone, checking if anyone had sent her any messages. She flicked through a couple of text messages from Rachel and Beatrice:

_Rachel: Leah, I'm SUPER furious with you for hanging around with that strange man! Where did you go after we left??? TXT ME BACK!!!! _

_Beatrice: What happened after we left??? Txt me back as soon as you can, m'kay? _

_Rachel: Quit ignoring my messages, Leah!! TXT ME BACK WOMAN!!!_

_Rachel: It was bad wasn't it??? Is that why you're not txting me back??? _

_Rachel: WHERE R U???? Oh my god you're dead!! You're dead!! _

Leah rolled her eyes, Rachel didn't half get on her nerves sometimes, she was glad she had someone calm like Beatrice to talk to. Rachel was always too dramatic about things. Leah's heart almost stopped when she saw another message:

_Hai babeh. Remember me?_

It was Thrax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leah groaned when she saw the text.

_No, no this can't be. I-I don't think I want to keep in contact with him!!_

Leah didn't get it, she had sex with the man and now she didn't want to keep in contact with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she liked him very much but it was the fact that she was with Ozzy that made things worse. How could she have let this happen? Leah peered at the message again, her hands were trembling so much she could barely text back:

_Yeah, I remember you, baby. _

Leah only realized after she had sent the text that she added in 'baby' at the end. She hit herself on the forehead and threw her cellphone down on the bed and pulled out the paperworks from her handbag. She took a deep breath and busied herself with the paperworks, she was finally relaxed until the phone vibrated again, causing her to jump:

_When will I c u again?_

Leah panicked and pondered quickly. She then replied:

_Friday._

Leah waited and the phone vibrated again:

_Friday's too long a wait, babeh. _

She thought hard and quickly texted back:

_Tomorrow then. _

He then replied: _Good. Come over to my place, there's something I wanna show you. _

Leah put her phone aside and leaned back against the bed post. _What did I get myself into...I wanna see him, very much so. But at the same time I don't..._Leah picked up her cellphone again and flicked through Rachel's old messages and decided to reply to them:

_Look, I'm fine. I'll tell you everything on Monday. _

Leah threw her phone down on the bed and continued with sorting out the paperworks, yet again to be disturbed by the vibration from the phone. She snatched it up looked at the message:

_No, you're gonna tell me today. Come down to my place as soon as possible. _

Leah sighed, just as she expected, there was no pleasing Rachel. When she badly wanted something, she'll get it. That was just how she was. Leah quickly texted her back saying: _Fine, whatever. _And went back to sorting out the paperworks.

---

It was about 6 o'clock when Leah finally finished. She glanced at her watch and quickly placed the paperworks back inside her handbag, she then walked out the door and headed towards Rachel's house. She knocked on the door nervously, awaiting Rachel's lecture. Rachel finally opened the door, her cheeks were red with anger.

"It's about time you got here!" she said bitterly, letting Leah in.

"I was busy with sorting out Mayor Phlegmming's paperworks, ok," said Leah.

"So what happened last night? Who was that guy you were talking to?" said Rachel hastily, sitting down on the chair in the kitchen.

"He's just some guy that randomly came up talking to me," said Leah, sitting next to her.

"And? You just happened to go off with him afterwards?! What were you thinking Leah?" said Rachel.

"I dunno! I just - I dunno - wanted to.." said Leah pathetically. Rachel cocked one brow and sighed.

"He doesn't look like a great guy to me - what was he? Some large red blood cell? Or was he a virus?" said Rachel.

"A virus. Don't ask me what kind, he never said," said Leah, calmly. Rachel glared at her.

"You say it so matter of factly, as if it were a good thing," said Rachel sourly. "Why the hell were you hanging around with a freakin virus?!"

"Thrax is not gonna do anything to Frank, ok! He said he'd just settle down here!" Leah blurted out angrily.

"Viruses don't 'settle' down anywhere! That's a bloody lie!" said Rachel.

Leah sighed and got up from her seat. "I'm not gonna waste my time talking to someone who doesn't know anything about him," she said bitterly, walking towards the door.

"You love him don't you, Leah? What about Ozzy?! I thought Ozzy was your boyfriend!" Rachel shouted after Leah. Leah frowned.

"That's none of your business," said Leah, walking out the door.

"I guess Ozzy deserves better..."

Leah didn't like how Rachel said it. Even though it was true...

---

Leah lay miserably on her bed, her pillow tucked underneath her chin. She heard the rain patter against her window and watched it slide down towards the window-sill. Leah picked up her cellphone and decided to text Beatrice: _A lot of things happened in one night, Beatrice. I don't know if I wanna talk about it. I feel really guilty, but at the same time happy. I don't know what to do, I don't even know if I wanna tell u. Rachel practically forced me to tell her and now hates me. _

It was quite a long text, but Leah sent it either way. She just hoped it didn't sound like she was rambling. Leah buried her face into her pillow, her heart felt like it was being torn apart by guilt. _Why did I let it happen? Why did I do it? _she thought angrily. She hated herself for doing it, she could see why Rachel was so mad. She was right, Ozzy deserves better. _I can't let Ozzy find out, but...what if I want him to? What if I want to leave him? _Leah thought. She tugged at her hair, outraged at herself for thinking like that. Of course she didn't want to leave Ozzy...or did she? Her cellphone vibrated, interrupting her thoughts yet again, she picked it up and read the message, it was from Beatrice:

_It's ok, Leah. U don't have to tell me what happened but I would really advise that u do. Take no notice of Rachel, she isn't the right person to talk to. But Leah, I really want to know what happened because, well, it worries me. I'm not forcing u to tell me, but I'd just like it if u did. _

Leah knew Beatrice was right, she was absolutely right. She really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that it was right to tell her:

_Ok, here it is: I went to Thrax's (the guy I met) house after u guys left and - I know u r gonna freak out - - - - we had sex. _

Leah read over her message before sending it and hesitated, was she really gonna tell her? Leah quickly pressed 'send' after pondering long and hard. Her heart was racing, she was nervous about Beatrice's reaction to this. What would she say? After a few minutes, Beatrice replied:

_It's perfectly normal for things like that to happen, but to be honest, I'm quite disappointed that it happened to u. We can talk more about this on Monday if u like...nd also this is gonna sound very very stupid of me but...IS HE SEXEH????? lol jk jk jk jk _

Leah giggled and the reply, Beatrice always knew how to be so calm about things, she made them seem less bad. Leah quickly replied to her:

_I'm sorry, I was very surprised at myself for doing it but -- it just sorta happened, I don't know how but it just did. But yes, I'd love to talk about it with you on Monday - with just us if that's ok. lol and yes, yes he is. _

Leah felt a little better after sending her reply to Beatrice, the phone vibrated again after a few minutes:

_M'kay, Monday it is. :D lol that's good. XDD_

Leah smiled at the message and put her phone down. She wanted to call Ozzy and talk to him for a bit, but decided not to. She instead turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.

---

"Geez, why do we even have to patrol the Bowels again tonight? We'd probably just see that old germy-looking hag again," said Ozzy impatiently, leaning against the wall and kicking an empty can.

"Chief's orders, Osmosis, and for the second time it was an elderly woman not a 'germy-looking hag' as you so horribly put it," said Drix.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ozzy, resting his head against the wall. "I'm too tired..."

Drix hesitated, he wanted to ask Ozzy about Leah, but he didn't want Ozzy to get too suspicious. What if she didn't have anything to hide?

Drix cleared his throat. "Um...O-Ozzy?"

"What?"

Silence. Drix cleared his throat again. "Well, you see, I was just wondering - well... you know Leah?"

"What about her? What happened?!" said Ozzy, snapping out of his tired self and going up to Drix.

"Well, nothing, nothing. It's just ... do you find her... ..... suspicious?" said Drix, nervously.

"In what way?" said Ozzy, frowning.

"Well... like - like for example today... she - well - didn't seem like she was telling the truth exactly," said Drix.

"What? What're you talkin' 'bout Drix?" said Ozzy.

"Oh come on, did you actually believe that whole 'I spilled my drink' nonsense!" said Drix, becoming a little braver. Ozzy snorted, walking away from Drix.

"Well hell yeah! I know Leah, she wouldn't lie!" said Ozzy, though he sounded unsure. Drix cocked one brow.

"You don't sound so convinced," said Drix.

"Whatever, man, whatever," said Ozzy folding his arms and leaning against the wall. He breathed in deeply. "...No...no I didn't believe it, but, oh c'mon Drix, man, she wouldn't lie! She wouldn't! I- I don't believe it!" said Ozzy.

"You don't believe it or don't **want** to," said Drix coming over to him. "She may be hiding something Ozzy, and now's the time to ask her this. Your relationship with Leah is very precious and you don't want that to slip away."

"What're you sayin'? She aint seein' someone else!" said Ozzy, angrily.

"I know, Ozzy. But - you still can never be too sure... ask her, but don't bring it up too suddenly," said Drix. Ozzy nodded sadly.

"Sure... but I'm still not convinced that she's seein' someone else.." said Ozzy stubbornly.

Drix cleared his throat once more. "Well then, I guess we should just continue on with our job."

"Yeah, yeah. Damn patrolling..." said Ozzy, walking away from the wall while Drix went the opposite side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leah looked up at the house, it was just as she remembered it. She took a deep breath.

_God, I'm so nervous. It's like everytime I about him my legs just feel like jelly and my heart just starts beating fast. God knows what I'd feel like if I had to see him in person again. _Leah thought anxiously. She took another deep breath and was about to knock on the door - until it suddenly opened. She jumped back in fright and found Thrax standing at the doorway.

"Ah - oh - er, Thrax - um, h-how did you know it was me?" she asked foolishly.

"I saw you outside from the window and you were just standing there - so I figured I'd open the door," said Thrax.

"Oh - " said Leah, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" said Thrax, smirking at her.

"Wha- oh, I-I'm sorry - I'm just a little out of it today-" said Leah, her cheeks glowing red.

"I make you feel uncomfortable don't I?" Thrax chuckled, letting her in the house.

"What-? Well yes - but in a good way!" said Leah hastily, biting her lip.

"C'mon, there's something I wanna show you," said Thrax going upstairs, Leah followed him into his bedroom. She gazed around at the room, remembering the time she was last in here. She felt her face flush as she remembered what happened. Thrax opened the drawer of his cabinet and pulled out a black chain with glowing white objects inside it. Leah frowned when she saw it.

"Like it," said Thrax, twirling it around his finger.

"What is it?" said Leah.

"It's a chain filled with the DNA beads from my victims, very precious they are to them, they're kept up in the hypothalamus. Snatch one of these babies and my victims heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day," said Thrax, smiling proudly at the chain.

"What - what type of virus are you? Ebola?" said Leah, nervously.

"Ebola's a case of dandruff compared to me. No, baby, you're looking at one of the most deadliest viruses anyone's ever see this - this here little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California, didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one, nice lady in Detroit, Mowtown - six days flat. And there's this old guy in Philly - I killed him in seventy two hours," said Thrax, grinning. Leah looked worriedly at him.

"S-seventy two .... hours!?" she said, astonished.

"Yeah, I'm gettin' better as I go along, baby, but the problem is I never set a record," said Thrax angrily. Leah stared at him, frowning. Thrax chuckled.

"Don't worry, baby, I ain't gonna take down Frank, I told you before remember..." said Thrax walking over to her.

"Y-yes," said Leah, calming down.

Thrax then, without warning, slyly but smoothly wrapped the chain around her neck. She felt tense by his sudden touch, her heart started beating fast.

"Looks good on you, babeh, you wear it well..." said Thrax, kissing her neck, his hand touching her breast eagerly. He ran his other hand along her hip, sliding it teasingly up her skirt and groping her between her legs. Leah gasped, feeling overwhelmed by his touch. _No, don't let it happen again! Think about Ozzy! Just - don't - _Leah pulled herself away from Thrax. "Th-Thrax, I - I don't think it's a right time t-to be doing stuff like this -" said Leah hastily, fixing her skirt and trying to remain cool, though her whole body was trembling from that rather short event.

"Why, baby? Didn't you want to?" said Thrax.

"Well - I- I did but-"

"You have a look of guilt on your face," said Thrax cutting her off, he walked slowly over to her. "What're you hiding?"

"I - I - nothing!" said Leah desperately.

"You're lying, I can see it in your eyes, c'mon, spit it out," Thrax demanded.

"It's-it's just...Ozzy," Leah blabbed nervously.

"What? Who's 'Ozzy'?" said Thrax, frowning.

Leah took a deep breath. "Ozzy, Osmosis Jones that is, is my boyfriend." said Leah sadly. "I - I don't know what came over me when I met you - but I knew what I was doing when I had sex with you - there was just something about you - you make me feel nervous when I'm around you, it's something I never really felt before - I like it, but the fact is, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Ozzy, but I don't want to stop seeing you!"

"I can only give you two options - Break it off with him, or carry on this relationship behind his back," said Thrax.

"You're kidding right? I don't know if I could do either of them!" said Leah hopelessly.

"You'd have to, baby, otherwise the other option would be to pretend this whole thing never happened between us," said Thrax, tugging at the chain around her neck.

"Now I definitely wouldn't take that option," said Leah, half-chuckling.

"Then which is it, baby?" said Thrax, tugging the chain a little harder so that she was pulled a little closer to him.

"I- I think... I don't think - I'll tell him about this..." said Leah unsurely, Thrax smirked.

"If that's what you want.... tell me, baby, did you and this Jones make love? Cuz what happened on Friday night seemed like it was your first time having sex." said Thrax, drawing Leah closer.

"No we didn't. And yes, it was," said Leah.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that, babeh," said Thrax, kissing her vehemently. He pushed off his trench coat and removed Leah's skirt and the rest of her garments likewise his own. She felt him caress her between her legs, causing her to gasp yet again.

"Why do you torture me like this?" said Leah, giggling breathlessly.

"I ain't torturing you, baby, think of it as arousing you instead, I love hearing your moans," Thrax chuckled.

"Insufferable tease," laughed Leah. "So, Thrax, was it your first time having sex that Friday? Cuz to me, it didn't seem like it," Leah added.

"Nope. I've done this a lot before, only it never felt as good," said Thrax, smirking. His mouth then took over from where his hands were.

"Whoa - ok, ok this is new - uh, Th-Thrax, I - I think that's enough - " said Leah, half-laughing.

"What's the matter, baby? Too much for you?" said Thrax, chuckling.

"What? No, no - well, ok maybe a little - " said Leah quickly.

"We could just carry on doing this normally," said Thrax.

"Sure," said Leah.

----

Ozzy woke up with a start when his cell phone started vibrated, he snatched it up and answered it, still half-asleep.

"Hah-hello," he said, stiffling a yawn.

"Ozzy? Are you awake yet?"

It was Drix. Ozzy sighed irritably.

"Man, Drips, I was just in the middle of this wonderful dream about me and Leah, y'know, we was gettin' it on-"

"Ozzy, I don't want to hear about you and your perverted thoughts, I thought you were meant to go round to Leah and talk this whole thing over with her," said Drix angrily, grimacing.

"Wha- Oh shit, Leah! I've gotta go, Drips!" said Ozzy hastily.

"That's 'Drix'!" said Drix irritably, before Ozzy hung up on him. Ozzy quickly got changed and rushed out the door, he ran down the street, dodging a few people that passed by, and finally reaching Leah's house.

He climbed up on the porch steps, breathing heavily from all that running, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing. He rang the doorbell. Silence. He knocked again, becoming impatient. _Dammit, Leah girl, why aren't you answering? _He thought worriedly. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialled her number, he waited for Leah to answer, his heart beating fast.

---

Leah's cell phone vibrated, causing her to gasp.

"Shit! Hold on a sec, Thrax, I need to answer this," said Leah hastily, Thrax lifted himself off her and she quickly reached for her cell phone. Her heart almost stopped when she saw who was calling.

"Oh f*ck," said Leah, she turned to Thrax. "Promise me you'll stay as quiet as possible." she pleaded.

"No problem, baby," said Thrax, leaning back against the bedpost.

Leah answered the phone, her left arm crossed over her bare breasts. "Hello?" she said weakly.

"Leah?! Where are you? I've been knocking at your door and no one's answering!" said Ozzy over the phone.

"I'm not home at the moment, Ozzy," said Leah, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "I went round at Beatrice's place, I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

"All right, Leah. Don't leave it too long. I miss you already, baby," said Ozzy jokingly.

"I miss you too, germinator," said Leah, giggling a little.

"Whoa hold up, who said you can still call me germinator? I abandoned that nickname a looooong time ago, baby, when will you ever learn to get out of the oldies, girl!" laughed Ozzy.

"Ok fair enough, see you later then."

"Bye, baby," said Ozzy, hanging up.

Leah turned to Thrax. "I - guess I better get going, I don't really wanna leave Ozzy waiting too long."

"Fine by me, babeh, just be sure to wash up before you leave," said Thrax, gathering up his clothes.

"Yeah," said Leah, gathering up her garments and heading towards the bathroom once again.

---

"I'm sorry about not being home at the time Ozzy," said Leah walking up to the porch where he was sitting.

"It's all right Leah, no harm done," said Ozzy, getting up from the porch steps. "Ugh, I wouldn't recommend sitting down on concrete steps for a long time Leah, it really is a pain in the ass - literally." he added. Leah giggled. She let him inside the house and shut the door behind him.

"So, Ozzy, what did you come here for?" said Leah, after making him a cup of coffee.

"Well - this may sound crazy, but it was Drips - sorry, Drix - that came up with it in the first place," said Ozzy, gulping down the coffee.

"And? What is it?" said Leah eagerly.

"Well - ok, ok, here it is - a-are you seeing someone else?" said Ozzy cautiously.

"Of course not! Why would you think of something like that, Ozzy?" said Leah, her heart thumping fast.

"I know! I know, I was crazy to even think of it, but I wasn't convinced either way! Drix was the one that wanted me to ask you," said Ozzy holding Leah's hands. "But, I'm glad that Drix's suspicions were wrong... cuz I really do love you, baby."

"Oh, Ozzy," said Leah, her heart ached hearing him saying these words. She didn't deserve his love. Ozzy leaned in and kissed Leah passionately on the lips. She wanted to pull away from him, but didn't. She instead wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands rest against her back, pushing her closer to him. He then brought her into the bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse as he lay her down on the bed, he removed the rest of her clothes as well as his own, he looked at Leah, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked her.

"I am, don't worry Ozzy," said Leah reassuringly, she wanted this to happen. She hoped it would block out Thrax from her mind and make room for Ozzy. She didn't want this heart ache, she often wondered did she even know what she _wanted_.

"I know it's our first time, Leah. Are you scared?" said Ozzy nervously.

"I - am, but I trust you," Leah lied smoothly.

_Please - I just hope it works so that I can actually make room for Ozzy in my heart - I never wanted to stop loving him, I never wanted things to stop being the way they use to be. But the thing about it all is that, if I'm one hundred percent honest... I love Thrax more.... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, excellent, Leah! You got my paperworks done for me, good work," said Mayor Phlegmming happily, scooping up the paperworks Leah left down on his desk.

"It took some time, but it's done, sir," said Leah, placing one hand on her hip. "Will you promise to sort them out yourself next time?"

"Right, right, yes, don't worry I will," said Mayor Phlegmming, flapping his hand at her, indicating for her to hush. "I'm very busy about this huge event that's coming up this week -"

"What event?" said Leah, frowning.

"Why, Buffalo, of course," said Mayor Phlegmming, grinning.

"Buffalo, New York?" said Leah.

"That's right. Frank was discussing it earlier on with Shane, his daughter," said Mayor Phegmming, stuffing the paperworks inside his bag.

"And why exactly are you excited about this?" said Leah.

"It will definitely be a good chance for me to get furhter up in the polls! I'm making a good decision here Leah," said Mayor Phlegmming, hurrying out the door.

"Great. Another stupid decision made by a stupid asshole-"

"Leah? Oh, there you are," said Beatrice walking into the room. "Ready to go home yet?"

"Wha-? Oh, hey Beatrice, yeah, I'm ready," said Leah.

"You're coming over to my place, remember?" said Beatrice, smiling weakly.

"Yeah - so, shall we go?" said Leah. Beatrice nodded and they both headed out the door.

---

"So... does Ozzy know about this? About you and Thrax that is," said Beatrice at the table, when they arrived at her house.

"Nope. He's completely oblivious to the fact that I'm seeing him behind his back - and the worst part is is that yesterday he thought that it was my first time having sex," said Leah guiltily.

"You really have messed up things for yourself - so what are you gonna do? There's really only three options: Break up with Ozzy, carry on this relationship with Thrax behind Ozzy's back or Break up with Thrax," said Beatrice.

"The third one is a definite no," said Leah. She sighed. "I have no idea what to do - I just wanna keep quiet about this for a while."

"You're really gonna have to tell Ozzy about this soon Leah. You can't make things worse for yourself, don't make this get too far," said Beatrice worriedly.

"I know, you're absolutely right," said Leah.

"Still.... I do wanna see this Thrax guy, maybe we can get to know him, I'm having a little get together with the pals on Friday, maybe you could invite him along? Just so we can see what he's like," said Beatrice.

"Sure," said Leah.

"My cousin, Maria, will be there too, it's nothing too special though, we'll all just be hanging out," said Beatrice casually.

"OK then, I'll ask Thrax and see if he wants to come," said Leah, smiling.

"And don't worry about Rachel, she'll calm down eventually," said Beatrice. She saw the look on Leah's face. "Well - hopefully by Friday she'll have calm down." she added, giggling.

"Oh god, I hope she does," said Leah, shaking her head and laughing slightly. She looked at her watch. "I'd better get going if I want to ask Thrax. I'll see you on Friday ok?" Leah added, hugging Beatrice tightly.

"No prob, honey. Look after yourself ok?" said Beatrice, smiling kindly. Leah smiled back, she was happy to have a friend like her. Beatrice was a much truer friend that Rachel, ok, sure Rachel cared but she had this way of making you feel very guilty. Leah exited Beatrice's house and headed for Thrax's place.

She knocked on the front door when she arrived and waited for him to answer, he opened it after a few more knocks and smiled when he saw her.

"Hai babeh, weren't nervous this time were you?" said Thrax teasingly.

"No, not this time," grinned Leah. "I just came here to ask if you wanted to come with me to my friend's place on Friday? She asked me to bring you along cuz she wanted to meet you, and she also wanted the others to meet you as well. I hope that's ok with you," said Leah cautiously.

"Sure, whatever babeh, I'll come," said Thrax casually.

"Really? Great, so, I'll see you then?" said Leah.

"Yeah."

"That's good, well, I'd better get goin', see you later, 'kay?"

"Bye, baby," said Thrax, smirking, he leaned in an gave her a quick kiss before shutting the door.

Leah headed back towards her house, she lay down on her bed, got out her cell phone and started texting Ozzy.

---

Friday arrived sooner than Leah had expected, it was already pitch black by eight o'clock, the time Beatrice said she should come. Leah sat in front of the mirror, worrying about the prominence of her chest. She chose her best earrings, a short black skirt with fishnet tights and a long-sleeved, low-cut purple top that showed a bit of cleavage.

"I hope I'm not outlined too outrageously," she said to herself. She stared at the mirror, her reflection staring straight back. She thought of Ozzy, how she decided to carry on her relationship with Thrax behind his back, her heart ached again. _Evil. You're plain evil and you know it. _Leah thought. _You know it, yet you don't seem to do anything about it._ Leah had half-expected the devil to appear by her reflection because of her horrible deed. Leah got up from the seat and exited her house, heading off towards Thrax's.

She knocked on the door, he answered it, looking quite pleased with what he saw.

"You look sexy tonight, babeh," said Thrax, smirking.

Leah blushed. "Thanks. You look.....the same," said Leah, unsurely. Thrax chuckled.

"I prefer to keep my look," he said, twirling the black chain around his finger. Leah looked at it.

"Oh...it's that chain you were showing me on Sunday," said Leah, suddenly remembering how scared she felt after the story he had told her about his victims. "Th-Thrax...how exactly do you manage to get these DNA beads in the hypothalamus?"

Thrax raised an eyebrow at her. "I break the container they're in.."

"How?" said Leah stupidly, she didn't mean to ask such a silly question, but she was curious...how deadly was he?

Thrax grabbed one of the flower pots that lay in front of his house, the flowers in them had died and wasted away. "Pretend this is the container, baby," said Thrax. He then suddenly extended his left claw, it glowed an orange and reddish colour, Leah could feel the heat from it from where she was standing. He shoved his claw into the pot, the pot changed its colour from brown to a dark orange and melted. Leah looked shocked, she had no idea his left claw was like that.

"Only it's an entirely different effect on the container in the hypothalamus," said Thrax, smirking at Leah. "You looked surprised, babeh."

"I am, I've never seen anything like it before..." said Leah. She glanced at her watch. "We - we'd better get going." she added hastily.

Thrax threw what was left of the flower pot onto the ground and walked with Leah down the street towards Beatrice's house.

---

"Leah! I'm so glad you came!" said Beatrice excitedly, she hugged Leah tightly and looked at Thrax. "So, is this Thrax? The guy you were telling me about?" she added.

"Yup, this is him," said Leah.

"Nice to meet you Thrax," said Beatrice, holding out her hand to him.

"Hi," said Thrax, taking her hand aand giving it a small shake.

"The guys are in the other room just sitting around and talking, I'm still waiting for Maria, she said she was gonna be a little late," said Beatrice, bringing Leah and Thrax into the sitting room. "Hey guys, Leah's here!" she called out happily, Harry looked up, his grin suddenly fading when he saw Thrax. Rachel's eyes narrowed, her grip tightened around the glass of juice she was holding. Gerry gave a weak smile.

"This is Leah's - friend, Thrax," said Beatrice, not mentioning that Thrax was actually her boyfriend.

"Hey," said Harry weakly.

"'Sup," said Gerry, still smiling.

Rachel remained silent, hardly looking at Thrax.

Leah sat down on the seat beside Gerry, Thrax sat down beside her, Gerry glanced nervously at him, clearing his throat every now and then. "So...um, you're Leah's friend right?" said Gerry eventually.

"That's right," said Thrax. "We're very _close _friends," he added, smirking at Leah.

"That's nice.... are you a red blood cell then?" said Gerry.

"No... I'm a virus, but I'm harmless to this body... I've decided just to settle down here instead," said Thrax. Gerry nodded, his expression changing to a worried one.

"What type of virus are you?" said Rachel, frowning at him.

"Deadly," Thrax replied, grinning. "But don't worry, babeh, I aint gonna harm this body."

Rachel nodded and remained silent.

"How long have you guys known each other?" said Harry curiously.

"We've known each other for a long time, I entered this body 2 years ago," Thrax lied smoothly. Leah glanced and Rachel, worriedly. Luckily enough, Rachel said nothing. She seemed to be too scared to ask anymore questions.

"That's nice," said Harry.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Beatrice ran off to answer it. Leah then heard raised voices, squealing and laughter. Beatrice then suddenly re-entered the room with Maria.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" said Maria cheerily. Beatrice looked around.

"Where'd your boyfriend go?" she asked, confusingly.

"Oh, he's kind of shy, I'll go get him," said Maria going back out of the sitting room. Beatrice looked at Leah.

"You remember my cousing, Maria Amino, don't you?" said Beatrice, smiling.

"Yeah, Ozzy told me about her, she only became a cop last year," said Leah.

Maria then re-entered the room with her boyfriend, Leah froze when she saw who it was.

"This is my boyfriend - Drix!" said Maria happily.

Leah could have died there and now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Drix nodded shyly. "Hello everyone," he said, he then jumped back, shocked to see Leah there sitting right beside Thrax. He frowned looking at her, then Thrax.

"L-Leah!" he said, astonished.

"Drix?" said Leah, looking just as shocked. Maria looked at both of them.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"Well - uh-uh - yes we do of course, she's a friend of mine -" said Drix, still unable to believe his eyes. Leah got up from her seat.

"Can you guys excuse us? I just need a moment alone with Drix -" said Leah, quickly leading Drix out the room.

The room was suddenly silent.

"So - um - how about those bowels? Are they stinky or what!?" said Harry, trying to sound flippant. Thrax rolled his eyes, not impressed.

---

"What on earth- Leah what's going on?" said Drix when they arrived out in the back garden.

"Look just wait a sec, ok Drix?" said Leah.

"What is the meaning of this, Leah? Who is that man!?" said Drix, angrily.

"Drix I wish it were that simple to explain but it's not - I've made a huge mistake and now I can't fix it -"

"What are you talking about?" said Drix, then the obvious hit him. "You _are_ seeing someone else!"

"Drix - I lied. I lied and you knew it! You weren't stupid enough to believe that lie I told you back in Ozzy's house that day. What happened was that I met that guy, Thrax, at the club and we had sex! I knew what I was doing - I admit it! But I didn't know why I did it, it just happened, Drix. You have to believe me when I tell you that I never meant this to go the way it is now!" said Leah tearfully.

"I just can't believe you'd do this to Ozzy...so what, you've been keeping this relationship a secret behind his back?" said Drix hotly.

"Yes. I don't know what to do! I love Ozzy but if I'm to be one hundred per cent honest, I love Thrax more! The thing is...I don't want to hurt Ozzy - I don't even know if I want to break it off with him!" said Leah, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Leah - you can't keep this relationship going behind Ozzy's back - either you break it off with Ozzy... or Thrax - which is it?" said Drix.

"It's not that simple!" said Leah, collapsing into Drix's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not that simple! - I can't bring myself to do either - I don't want to break up with Thrax - I can't hurt Ozzy - I can't do it - I can't do either..."

"Leah, listen - you can't keep it up behind Ozzy's back - you're gonna make things a lot worse for yourself - he has to find out eventually, you can't leave it too late!" said Drix.

"I can't bring myself to do it - me and Ozzy - he thought it was my first time having sex on Sunday -" said Leah, the tears still running down her cheeks. "How can I tell him - it'll break his heart! It'll tear him apart!"

"Then just think about it Leah - how do you think he'd react if you told him a few years after - or maybe a year after when you're pregnant with Thrax's child - how do you think he'd feel then? When he sees that it doesn't look like him - the obvious would definitely hit him. Or perhaps if he found out? How would he feel then?" said Drix. Leah bit her lip hard, beads of blood appearing from the small wound.

"Don't -" said Drix, taking out a tissue from his pocket and dabbing at her lip.

"I'm ruined...I'm definitely ruined," said Leah.

"Don't say that - you can't change what you did, but you have to try and make a decision for _now_! It's either Ozzy or Thrax - you choose," said Drix. Leah nodded. She knew she had to decide, but she didn't know when she'd tell Ozzy...

"Now c'mon, dry those tears and let's go back inside - Maria might be worried that you've kidnapped me!" Drix added jokingly. Leah giggled a bit, wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"Drix?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"Please don't tell Ozzy..."

"I won't...it's up to you to tell him, Leah. The rest of it is none of my business really.."

"Thanks..." said Leah, they then both walked back inside the house after she finished wiping her eyes.

---

"Took your time, didn't you?" said Beatrice when Drix and Leah re-entered the room.

"Sorry about that, we were just discussing some personal issues," said Drix apologetically, he sat down beside Maria, giving her a weak smile.

Leah sat down at her seat beside Thrax, she gave him a small smile and stared at the floor, thinking deeply.

_Him...or Ozzy?_

"Leah? Are you ok?" said Beatrice nervously. Leah looked up, startled.

"Um - um, yes! I'm fine!" said Leah quickly, Beatrice nodded and went back to talking with Drix and Maria, occasionally glancing back.

_Oh Ozzy...I'm sorry, I don't know how I'd tell you this... I can't do it... I know I have to but I can't .. I can't..._

---

"I'll see you on Monday, ok Beatrice?" said Leah when they were about to leave, Beatrice smiled and gave Leah a big hug.

"Sure thing, honey. I'm glad you came!" said Beatrice happily. She turned to Thrax. "It was nice meeting you, Thrax! Look after Leah won't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll definitely look after my girl-" said Thrax, smirking, placing his arm around Leah.

"Good. Well, I'll see you on Monday, Leah!" said Beatrice, waving goodbye.

"Bye!" said Leah before Beatrice closed the door. She turned to Thrax. "Wanna come back to my place for a while?" she asked him.

Thrax grinned. "Sure thing, babeh."

Leah turned the key in the lock when they got to her place and opened the door. "Well, here it is, it's not much, but at least it's a home." said Leah closing the door behind her and placing her key down on the table.

"At least it's a place where we can spend time alone..." said Thrax, pulling her close to him and kissing her hungrily. She felt his hand wander up her top while the other held her close to him. He removed her top, his hand passionately caressing her bosom.

"You get aroused too quickly, baby," said Thrax, feeling her hands trembling.

"It's only because of you," Leah replied teasingly, she pushed off his trench coat and removed his grey sweater, she continued kissing him while he started to remove her tights, then her skirt. He removed what was left of his clothes before removing Leah's underwear. He teasingly ran his claw along her thigh. "You want this so bad, don't you baby? ...But there's something else I wanna make sure, babeh - Do you want me or Jones?" said Thrax, sliding his tongue along her neck, causing Leah to shiver. "Y-you-" she stammered. His breath felt hot against her cheek as he leaned in closer, smirking.

"Good girl," he said, grinning. He pushed himself hard into her, causing Leah to gasp a little. She felt her back pressed against the wall, she dug her fingers into it. It was the pain that caused her to clench her teeth, it was her decision. _Why are you so angry with yourself? You already know that you love Thrax more... there's no other way ... you're gonna have to tell Ozzy - _

---

"This little piggy went to the market," said Ozzy popping one of the chocolates into his mouth before starting on the other. "-this little piggy stayed home, and this little piggy went-"

"Ozzy!" Drix interrupted, suddenly barging into his office. "Major trouble up in - er, what are you doing?" said Drix, staring at Ozzy.

"Uh - uh, I was just - " he shoved all the chocolates into his mouth. "Mothing." he said, his voice muffling. Drix peered at him.

"Ozzy, did you just eat all my chocolates? - Uh, never mind, like I was saying, there's big trouble up in the nose and we've got to get there fast," said Drix quickly, pulling Ozzy up by the arm and pulling him out of the office.

Ozzy hurried along side Drix as they finally arrived at the left nostril, he peered around, looking confused. "So what's the trouble then?" he asked.

"Down there!" said Drix pointing at the dam. Ozzy looked down and then noticed large cracks appearing on each side of the dam, Drix jumped down from the bridge and tended to the cracks by freezing them, trying to hold it all together.

"Aint nothing we can't handle, anyway!" said Ozzy cheerily. "It's only a common cold, no big deal, right Drips?"

"Agreed." said Drix.

Ozzy then heard raised voices from behind him: "Quick! Quick let's move!" said a couple of germs in panic.

"Wha-? Whoa, whoa, wait hold up!" said Ozzy hurriedly, drawing out his gun and running up to them. "Stop! You're-" They had already driven off before Ozzy could stop them, he cursed under his breath and looked up at the tall building where all the controls for the dam were kept, he noticed a rather large virus standing at the edge.

"What the Frank-?" said Ozzy under his breath. The virus suddenly reacted quickly and glided hastily off the building, Ozzy noticed that the building was beginning to crumble, the bridge then collapsed beneath Ozzy, causing him to hurtle down into the mucus below. The dam then collapsed, causing more mucus to flow out uncontrollably, Drix rushed forwards, trying to escape, but was then caught in it along with Ozzy.

Luckily enough, as Ozzy and Drix were about to hurtle down towards the opening of the left nostril, they were drawn back suddenly when Frank sniffed back all the mucus to prevent it from running down. Ozzy fell backwards, his whole body covered in sticky mucus, he got up, girmacing.

"Ugh! Damn, what the hell was that all about?!" said Ozzy angrily, wiping off some mucus from his arms.

"I have no idea- excuse me a bit while I go fix up the damage you caused!" said Drix angrily.

"Me!? Whoa hold up, yo, it wasn't me! These - these germs they were all there and then there was one big guy and -"

"Would you stop your blabbering and make yourself useful, Jones," Drix replied irritably, trying to fix up the large cracks.

---

"I just don't understand what made the dam suddenly collapse like that!" said Mayor Phlegmming, pacing up and down his office. Leah stood by him, unable to understand either.

"Sir, I'm sure it was just probably a fault in one of the pressure valves," said Leah unsurely. Ozzy and Drix suddenly came barging in, the media right behind them, asking questions about the event and taking pictures. The Chief of Police shut the door quickly.

"I know what you're thinking, Mr Mayor, but believe me, it wasn't our fault this time!" said Ozzy. He turned to Leah. "You should've been there Leah, there was about three or four germs there - but then there was this large one! He had red skin, purple dreadlocks, claws and this long black trench coat! I've never seen anything like it!" said Ozzy. Leah gasped at the description of this virus. It was Thrax, no doubt about it.

"Jones please! Stop exaggerating! I refuse to believe such nonsense, it was just probably a bit of trouble with pressure valves, it's only a common cold, nothing much to worry about," said Mayor Phlegmming stubbornly.

"I don't think this virus was the common cold, sir, what if something else is up? Frank could be in serious danger!" said Ozzy worriedly.

"Would you just zip it, Jones! There is nothing wrong with, Frank! Now would you please leave me in peace!" said Mayor Phlegmming angrily. Ozzy frowned.

"Fine, c'mon, Drix," said Ozzy walking out the door, Drix followed him, glancing back at Leah. Leah hesitated, biting her lip. She turned to Mayor Phlegmming.

"Sir, can you excuse me for a bit?" she asked.

"Very well then, just don't be too long," said Mayor Phlegmming hastily. Leah rushed out the door after Ozzy.

"Ozzy, hold up!" Leah called him, causing him to turn around.

"Wha-? Leah? What's up?" said Ozzy, confusingly. Drix knew exactly what was going on.

"I'll go on ahead, ok Ozzy?" said Drix, he hurried onwards, leaving Ozzy and Leah alone together.

"Ozzy...listen - there's something I need to tell you-" said Leah, her voice wobbling a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is it?" said Ozzy, his smile suddenly fading when he saw Leah's expression. She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears.

"Ozzy look - this is really hard for me to say - I couldn't tell you - I didn't want to hurt you!" said Leah, tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me what?" said Ozzy worriedly, holding onto Leah's arm. She pulled her arm away from him, biting her lip.

"Ozzy I'm sorry - I haven't been loyal to you at all -" said Leah.

"Loyal? What're you talking about?" said Ozzy, his heart beating fast.

"I - That virus you saw - his name is Thrax," said Leah.

"Thrax? - Leah, how do you know his name?" Ozzy asked, his heart beating faster.

"I have to break up with you-" said Leah, sobbing.

"What! What the hell are you talkin' 'bout, girl!" said Ozzy, feeling confused.

"I lied! I LIED!" cried Leah.

"Lied about WHAT!" said Ozzy desperately.

"I lied about what I told and Drix what happened at the Zit!" said Leah, she breathed in deeply. "What really happened was... I met Thrax and - we had sex. I've been seeing him behind your back - " Leah admitted, tears still running from her eyes. Ozzy shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no you're joking right?" he said, half-laughing, he frowned, his expression changing. "I can't believe you'd do this to me..."

"Ozzy, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry my ass! I just can't believe you'd do this, Leah!" yelled Ozzy.

"I never meant it to happen!!! It just did! But I have to break up with you Ozzy!! - I love him more!" said Leah, crying.

Ozzy's head jerked, as if she'd slapped him. "...Fine...FINE!" he spat angrily, he stormed off, without saying another word; leaving Leah standing there, wiping the tears from her eyes.

_You told him...and it's over now...it's over....._

---

"F*ck, Drix, I just can't believe it!" said Ozzy, banging his fist against the wall when they arrived at Ozzy's office. Drix sighed, sadly.

"She told me just yesterday, when I went to Beatrice's house with Maria, Thrax was with her and I was just as shocked as you were now," said Drix. "She didn't want to tell you though...she didn't want to hurt you - she was confused, both regretful and ok with what she did... though she told me the truth - she loved Thrax more," Drix added sadly.

"Well how the hell d'you think I feel NOW!" Ozzy yelled, he buried his face in his hands. "Why - why did this have to happen?" he said, his voice becoming choked up.

"The only thing you can do now is move on..." said Drix.

"I know...I know..." said Ozzy, though he wasn't sure how he could.

---

Leah knocked on the front door of Thrax's house, she needed answers right now about what he was doing in the nostril when the dam collapsed, he opened the door after a while; the black chain visible around his wrist.

"Hi baby, you look troubled today," said Thrax, letting Leah in.

"It's a long story - I did it -" said Leah, sadly.

"Did it? Did what?" said Thrax, closing the door behind her.

"I broke it off with Ozzy, but-"

"But you feel bad about it," said Thrax, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah.." said Leah.

"You'll get over it soon, babeh, the first time's never easy..." said Thrax, smirking. Leah frowned.

"What were you doing in the left nostril yesterday?" said Leah, angirly. "The whole dam collapsed!"

"Wasn't any of my doings, baby," said Thrax casually. "Like I said, I aint here to harm this body."

"Then what were you doing near the control room, Osmosis saw you, you were there-"

"He saw me, so what? That doesn't automatically mean I did something wrong!" said Thrax, becoming a little annoyed.

"...Sorry..." said Leah apologetically.

"No need for apologies, baby, I was just proving my innocence," said Thrax, twisting the chain around his claw. Leah gazed at it, Thrax caught her staring.

"You like this, don't you baby?" he said slyly, smirking.

"Well - it's not that, it's just - that chain is so ....peculiar..." said Leah.

"And I guard it with my life..." said Thrax, chuckling.

"Is it _that_ important?" said Leah, raising an eyebrow to him.

"Yes."

"How important?"

Thrax chuckled again, wrapping the chain around Leah's neck and pulling her close to him.

"Well, baby...let's just say whoever tries to take it from me - it will be the last thing they'll ever do.." said Thrax.

Leah giggled. "Ok, I get it, it's VERY important!" she said, chuckling. "Listen, Thrax, I'll be out for a few days so I'll text you as often as possible, ok?" she added, kissing him on the lips.

"Don't be gone too long, r'else Big Daddy Thrax's gonna get too lonely without his baby..." said Thrax, stroking her teasingly across her neck.

"I won't, don't worry," Leah giggled.

---

_"You're off to stay at Roxy's place for a few days?"_ said Beatrice over the phone to Leah.

"Yeah, I am. She called me last week, asking me to come over some time, I called her last night and told her if it was ok if I'd come down today," said Leah, happily.

_"Good, good, that's brilliant! ...So, about you and Ozzy...did you- break up with him?" _said Beatrice cautiously.

"I did... the outcome wasn't good I can say ... I feel terrible..." said Leah, sadly.

_"You had to tell him in the end and that's all you could do... but I'm glad you told him - If you'd kept quiet about this it would have only made matters worse," _said Beatrice.

"Yeah, you're right - well, I'd better go now, I'll see you soon ok?" said Leah, glancing at the clock.

_"Hope you have fun, Leah! See you soon!" _said Beatrice happily, and she hung up. Leah flicked through the contacts in her cellphone and stopped when she saw Ozzy's name. She hesitated, wondering if she should text him, she ended up sending a small message to him:

_Please - don't stop talking to me._

**********************************************

Leah could see Roxy's house just up ahead when she got off the bus, her house was located somewhere in the knee, further away from where she lived.

Leah noticed another car parked in the driveway, it definitely wasn't Roxy's seeing as she only had one. _It might be a relative or someone visiting, Roxy. _Leah thought calmly, she walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. She heard mumbled voices in the background, and constant giggling, suddenly the door opened and there was Roxy with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Leah! You're here! I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost or something," said Roxy cheerily, Leah could hear her usual Nickelback CD playing in the background. "Come on in, Rex arrived about an hour ago so we'll now have a bit of company." she added letting Leah in and shutting the door behind her, she led her into the kitchen where Rex was seated on the chair at the table, tapping his hands on his knees. He smiled when he saw Leah.

"Yo, Leah! Long time no see, god I haven't seen you in a long while, is Cuzzy Ozzy treating you well?" said Rex.

"I've been ... ok, just a lot of things happened lately... but yeah, Ozzy's been treating me well," said Leah. "How come you've never visited us often? Ozzy is your cousin after all."

"He never answers his freakin' cellphone when _I_ try calling him... I think he's still holding a grudge after I embarrassed him last year," said Rex, laughing.

Roxy turned to Leah. "You said a lot of things happened lately, what sort of things? I'm dying to know!" said Roxy excitedly, Leah looked at her, a look of guilt on her face. Roxy frowned. "It wasn't good...was it?" she added.

"That's right... I feel like it was a good thing, yet at the same time I wish it never happened!" said Leah sadly. "I met this virus, Thrax, at that club 'The Zit' while out with Beatrice and the others, he decided he'd just settle down in Frank and - well, we got talking - which eventually led to us actually having sex," said Leah, feeling ashamed.

Rex glanced at Roxy, not sure what to say. "So... you and Ozzy - you're-"

"I broke it off with him just this morning... the way he took it ... it was just horrible! I felt so guilty afterwards, I never wanted to hurt him - it just happened, but I have to admit it - I love Thrax more and there's nothing that can change that..." said Leah guiltily, cutting Rex off.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Leah," said Roxy sadly, she bit her lip, desperate to change the subject. "I heard about what happened to the dam in the left nostril... what caused it to collapse I wonder?" Roxy added.

"Weren't you there? I thought the Chief assigned you to go check it out with Ozzy and Drix?" said Leah confusingly.

"This is exactly why I've been quiet for a while. After crashing into the back of the Chief's car a week ago, he told me to go take a week long holiday, long enough to improve my driving. I'll be going back first thing Monday morning, that'll give the cops back at the station a big suprise now that Roxy's comin' back, and her drivin's better than ever!" said Roxy, jokingly striking a pose causing Leah and Rex to laugh.

"Whoa, steady there, babe! You may be not capable of crashing into things anymore, but you still have that nasty habit of exceeding the speed limit," laughed Rex, reaching out and giving Roxy's buttock an affectionate pat.

"It's why I became an FPD, honey, you need to get ready for those high speed chases," joked Roxy. "But after that event, now I understand why Ozzy never lets me drive."

"He'll change his mind now that you've improved," said Leah.

"So, like I was saying, what happened at the dam, Leah?" said Roxy, giving her a cup of coffee.

"Ozzy just said a couple of germs were there, they might have hit the pressure valves... he also said Thrax was there," said Leah, sipping her coffee.

"Thrax? Was he behind it all?" said Rex, frowning. Leah shook her head.

"He told me he was there all right, but had nothing to do with it," said Leah.

"Sounds a bit fishy to me," said Roxy. "But you can never really accuse anyone unless you have good solid evidence, and since Ozzy didn't actually see him _do_ anything, he's innocent unless proven guilty." she added casually.

"Exactly," said Leah. "Either way, I don't believe that Thrax would have wanted to harm this body." she added, though sounding unsure.

"Don't you think Mayor Phlegmming should have put the city in full alert, just to be on the safe side?" said Roxy. "If those germs had something to do with what happened, then how can anyone be sure they won't try and sabotage something else?!"

"I tried telling him that before I left, but he just ignored it and said that there was nothing going on," said Leah angrily. "He's always pushing things Osmosis says aside, he just thinks he's a complete idiot, only capable of screwing up!"

"But what if Ozzy is right? Then that means the city could be in danger as we speak!" said Rex, banging his fist on the table. "Damn! I hate that stupid good for nothing Mayor! If we had someone like Tom Colonic for Mayor, then everything would be in control. The bowels wouldn't stink like hell the way they do now!" he added, grimacing. Roxy nodded in agreement.

"Too true," said Roxy. "So, about Thrax, what's he like?" she asked Leah.

"He's nice, but quite the charmer if I may add," said Leah, giggling.

"Ooooh...is he hot then?" said Roxy. She winked at Rex. "I'm trying to make you feel jealous, honey." she said jokingly.

"Ladies, please, talking about how hot a guy is in front of me is rude...you make me feel bad," joked Rex.

Leah laughed. "He is," said Leah.

"Wow, that sounds divine," said Roxy, chuckling. "Is the sex good?"

"Why are you asking?" laughed Leah.

"I need to write down ideas for Rex," joked Roxy, laughing at Rex's shocked expression.

"Hey now, that's an insult!" said Rex, laughing.

"Oh, don't mind me today, Leah, I've had too much caffine," said Roxy, giggling. She got up from the table. "C'mon, I'll show you where your room is."

---

It was about 12 o'clock midnight, Leah and Roxy sat cross-legged on the floor in their bedroom, each clutching a mug of Hot Chocolate, Rex had already gone to bed an hour ago. The house was quiet, except for the occasional slurping sounds from Roxy and Leah as they drank. Roxy then started giggling, blowing the froth from her hot chocolate.

"What?" said Leah, giggling too.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad that you came," said Roxy, smiling. "I'm so excited about going back, finally! It felt like more than a week!"

"Until then, we'll enjoy what's left of our little break," said Leah, draining the last drop of her hot chocolate.

"Absolutely!" said Roxy, raising her mug to Leah. Leah smiled, but her mind was somewhere else. She had texted Thrax when she first arrived at Roxy's place but he still hadn't answered back yet; which, to her, was quite odd.

_What are you up to? _She thought suspiciously. She picked up her cellphone from the bed and looked at it, still no reply. Roxy stared at her.

"What is it?" Roxy asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's just Thrax hasn't responded to my message yet, which to me is a bit odd," said Leah, she smacked herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Uh, God, I'm becoming so paranoid after he showed me that chain..."

"What chain?" said Roxy, sipping the last of her Hot Chocolate.

"Oh, it's just this chain he carries around all the time, it's got DNA beads implanted in it, he said they were from his former victims... it such a strange chain," said Leah.

"He collects DNA from his victims? Why the hell does he do that?" said Roxy.

"It's how he kills them, he snatches one from the hypothalamus and it raises the temperature of the person from 98.6 degrees to 108," said Leah. Roxy raised her eyebrows.

"Holy shit that's high.." she said.

"I know, but even though he's not gonna take down Frank, he still carries it around with him," said Leah.

"Maybe he's got an OCD with it," said Roxy, shrugging. "Either way, it's only a chain. He just probably wants to keep it to remind him of his past killings."

"Yeah... ignore me, I was just being stupid," said Leah. She picked up her cellphone and started dialling.

"What are you doing?" Roxy asked her.

"Just calling him to see if he's gone out.." said Leah. There was no answer, she sighed and put her cellphone. "He's probably just gone out somewhere or has his phone switched off...."

"Say, Leah.. about Ozzy - is he - well - still talking to you?" said Roxy.

"I want him to, but I don't expect him to still talk to me after what I did to him..." said Leah sadly. Roxy bit her lip.

"Forget I even asked that..." she said apologetically, she glanced at the clock. "I guess we should turn in."

"Yeah..." said Leah getting up off the floor and climbing into the spare bed, pulling the covers right over her head.

---

Ozzy lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his hands resting at the back of his head. He ignored the message Leah sent him, he picked up his cellphone and threw it angrily across the room, it crashed against the wall and fell with a thump on the floor. He sighed irritably, getting up from the bed and snatching up the phone. He peered at Leah's message again: _Please - don't stop talking to me. _He thought of her and Thrax, how sick it made him feel. Leah having sex with a virus? That was just sick. He pressed the reply button and quickly typed down: _Just f**k off you hoe! _He read over his message, decided he didn't care and sent it. He felt like she was acting like a whore, sleeping around with that virus. He remembered his face clearly and grimaced, he seemed like a tough-looking guy, let alone the fact that he was much larger than Leah, including Ozzy. Ozzy thought about his claws, god wouldn't he have been piercing her flesh with claws that size?

Ozzy brushed the idiotic thoughts away, he was just finding excuses to hate Leah even more than he hates her now. _Do I really hate her? _Ozzy thought to himself. He thought about Leah - how she continued seeing Thrax behind his back - and decided he did hate her. But there was another that crossed Ozzy's mind - what kind of virus was Thrax? He didn't seem to be like anything Ozzy had seen before, definitely not Malaria or Influenza. If Thrax was a new powerful kind of virus, how was Ozzy sure that the immunities would be able to take down such a virus? What symptoms did he cause to his victims? And what was Leah doing with a virus in the first place?!

Ozzy quickly got off his bed and switched on the computer, eager to find out just what this Thrax guy was. He typed down his name, nothing. The closest thing was Anthrax but Ozzy wasn't convinced. He flicked through the newspapers, looking at the recent headline about how he and Drix tried to stop the dam, the newspaper stated that this was just a _common_ cold! Ozzy shook his head in disbelief and flicked through more pages of the story, it said nothing about Thrax or any germs for that matter. No one else had spotted him, only Ozzy.

Ozzy became more desperate, he switched on the news on the TV and prayed that someone else would have spotted him and his existance would be publicly displayed. No such luck, there was news about the re-election, Mayor Phlegmming's upcoming preperations for the annual Chicken Wing festival in Buffalo, New York (and boy was he psyched about it);there was a couple of reportings of missing children and such, a murder down in the throat which involved a wrecked saliva boat, and that was pretty much it. Ozzy cursed under his breath, furious that he was unable to find a single thing about this Thrax.

He gave up and went downstairs to switch the kettle on for some tea, he needed to clear his mind. He made the tea and gulped it down quickly, his mouth tasted sour, let alone his attitude. Ozzy slammed down the cup and opened the cabinet, searching for some alcohol he kept. He succeeded in finding a bottle of vodka that had been left untouched, he quickly unscrewed the lid and knocked it back, swallowing it quickly. He just wanted to get drunk, to forget about his thoughts, to forget about Leah's disloyalty. He knocked back some more, his stomach feeling sick. He put down the bottle of vodka, feeling sick from it. He then had a sudden thought about finding out where Thrax lived - but even if he knew, what was he going to do? Randomly come up to him and ask him what he was? That was just ridiculous, of course he wouldn't do that. Ozzy sighed, his head throbbing, he decided to go take a walk to clear his mind.

"I don't need this shit..." Ozzy mumbled to himself as he walked down the street, the sky was pitch black, but he needn't worry about how dark it was seeing as the city was always lit up at night, not to mention they had street lights after all.

Ozzy huddled inside his jacket, trying to keep warm, the cold wind blew in his face, taking away the sick feeling he had. He stopped on the path in front of Leah's house, he stared straight at it, a look of anger on his face. He noticed all the lights were switched off, it seemed like no one was in it.

"Probably staying 'round at that f*cker's place..." said Ozzy sourly, he walked up to the front porch and turned the handle curiously, wondering if it was locked. Surprisingly, the door hadn't been locked and Ozzy found himself wandering inside Leah's house. The whole place was pitch black, he walked cautiously around the house, not liking the utter silence in the house. The floorboards creaked as he walked around, occasionally frightening him. He sauntered upstairs into Leah's bedroom, no one was in there.

"Yep - she's definitelty staying at that f*cker's place," said Ozzy, frowning. He was about to walk out when he noticed something strange about the room, he looked back and noticed that some of her stuff looked out of place, as if someone had been in here recently. He moved further in, peering at her stuff, her photographs, ornaments and even the clothes in her wardrobe looked as if someone had been in here recently, looking through her stuff. He looked in her cabinet, opening each of the drawers, someone had definitely been in here by the looks of it. All the things she kept stacked tidily in her drawer had been pushed around, Ozzy then noticed something was missing from the drawer: Leah's photo album.

"What the f*ck... where the hell did it go??" said Ozzy confusingly, he searched around the room and failed to find it.

"Shit... who in the right mind would take Leah's photo album!?" said Ozzy angrily, he checked to see if other things were missing, but everything else was there. Ozzy stood there, feeling bewildered. He had no idea why her photo album was missing or who took it. Ozzy decided to leave the house, feeling a bit frightened by the sudden disappearance of something so unimportant - not only that but the quietness of the house was really unnerving. Ozzy walked quickly out the door, closing it behind him. He decided he'd go pay Drix a visit, if he wasn't asleep yet.

Ozzy knocked on the front door impatiently, the lights were still on thank goodness so Drix was obviously still awake. Drix answered the door and was surprised to see Ozzy.

"Ozzy? What are you doing here at this time of night?" said Drix.

"Drix, man, I need to talk to you," said Ozzy hastily. Drix let Ozzy inside and shut the door behind him. He followed him into the kitchen.

"What's all the rush about, Ozzy? Did something happen?" said Drix.

"Sure as hell something happened!" said Ozzy. Drix backed away, grimacing.

"Uh - Ozzy have you been drinking? Your breath smells strongly of alcohol!" said Drix, frowning.

"I have - but that's not the point! Someone's been messing through Leah's stuff!" said Ozzy. Drix raised one eyebrow.

"Couldn't that just have been her - wait a minute, how do you know?" said Drix, his eyes narrowing.

"I went into her house - don't look at me like that! It was unlocked!" said Ozzy. "Look - I know Leah and she wouldn't mess up her stuff, she has them all arranged in a particular way! And her photo album's missing!" Ozzy added.

"Wait a second - was Leah even there?" said Drix.

"No - she's probably staying over at that f*cker's place!" said Ozzy angrily, Drix winced at Ozzy's bad language.

"Well .... perhaps you're right, but who'd want to take Leah's photo album?" said Drix, feeling confused. "Is there anything else she kept in there?"

"Uh - well, she also kept some personal imformation in there, like her friend's contact numbers and addresses - that sort of stuff," said Ozzy.

"Uh-huh.... I seriously have no idea.. a stalker perhaps?" said Drix.

"Trust me, I was her only stalker..." said Ozzy, grinning. Drix frowned at him.

"So even though you're mad at her right know - you still care?" said Drix.

"So? I just don't want her to get hurt or anything -" said Ozzy, folding his arms.

"Ah, I see... well, whoever took it must be very interested in knowing about her personal life I guess..." said Drix.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway, I'll see you tomorrow ok, Drips?" said Ozzy heading for the door.

"That's 'Drix', and one more thing Ozzy."

"What's that?"

"Don't you dare start drinking again - it's not good for you."

"Whatever." and he exited the house.

********************

"Finally! I'm back where I belong!" said Roxy happily on Monday morning, Leah chuckled.

"Go surprise 'em, Roxy, I'm sure the Chief will be happy to hear about your improvement," said Leah, laughing.

"Oh he will, trust me, as long as I don't crash into his beloved car he'll love to have me back," said Roxy jokingly, taking out her FPD badge and kissing it. "Mwah! I love you badge! Just as long you don't lead me into more trouble."

"Well, I'd better get to work," said Leah.

"You're not even gonna drop by your house for a while?" said Roxy.

"No, I'm running late as it is, I brought my handbag with me when I visited you so there's no need for me to go back to my house," said Leah, she gave Roxy a big hug. "Thanks for letting me stay with you, I had a lot of fun!"

"It was no problem, sweetie," said Roxy. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure," said Leah, she watched Roxy walk into the Police Station.

"I'm back everyone!" Roxy called out as she entered the station.

"Roxy? Hey you're back!" one of the cops said happily.

"It's great to have you back!"

"Has your driving improved?"

"Yes, definitely," said Roxy, she sauntered into the next room where Ozzy and Drix were.

"Hello boys, did you miss me?" said Roxy, leaving her bag down on the table.

"Yo, Roxy! Finally back from your week long "holiday"," said Ozzy.

"Yeah, I've improved a lot on my driving, no more crashing into objects -" said Roxy.

"What about that habit of exceeding the speed limit?" said Drix.

"....In need to work on that unfortunately," Roxy admited.

"For that - you're still not driving," said Ozzy, grinning. Roxy pouted jokingly.

"So, what have you guys been doing during my absence?" said Roxy.

"Nothing much really -" Ozzy admited.

"I heard about the dam collapsing, me and Leah were talking about it," said Roxy. Ozzy stared at her.

"You and Leah? When did she meet up with you?" said Ozzy.

"She stayed over at my place for the weekend," said Roxy.

"Er..she did?" said Ozzy, feeling stupid for accusing her of staying round at Thrax's place.

"Yeah - why?" Roxy asked.

"Oh nothing - listen, I think someone broke into her house while she was away - her stuff had been moved around and messed about - and her photo album was missing!" said Ozzy worriedly. "She didn't bring it with her, did she?" he asked.

"No, she didn't. She only brought her handbag, but her photo album wasn't in there," said Roxy. She frowned. "Who'd want to steal a photo album anyway?"

"She also stored some personal imformation in there, like contact numbers and addresses," said Drix. Roxy nodded, looking puzzled.

"I have no idea who'd steal it.... does she have any weird stalkers?" Roxy asked, Drix raised his hand. "Ozzy doesn't count." she added and Drix put down his hand. Ozzy glared at her.

"Hey- I'm right here y'know," he said. Roxy laughed.

"It's only a bit of humor, Jones," said Roxy, giggling.

"But who could it be?" said Ozzy. Roxy pondered long and hard, likewise Drix.

"Could it be that new guy of hers, Thrax?" said Roxy, she then shook her head. "No, no, I'm being stupid..."

"What would he want with the photo album anyway?" said Drix.

"Maybe to hopefully find erotic pics of Leah-"

"Ozzy! Shut _up_!" hissed Roxy, hitting Ozzy's shoulder.

"Ow! You hit hard, girl!" said Ozzy, rubbing his sore shoulder. "It was just a thought..." he mumbled.

"A stupid one.." said Roxy. "Swallow your last jealousy pill, ok Jones?" she added.

"Jealous? I aint jealous! Why should I be?" said Ozzy angrily.

"Look, never mind," said Roxy. "So...anything we have to do around here?"

"Well... I've been thinking, about that guy Thrax... I wanna know what type of virus is he and I wanna know what he's really doing here!" said Ozzy, Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"And your plan would be?" she asked.

"Well first thing's first, we need to go ask around - see if anyone can give us any information on this Thrax," said Ozzy. Roxy sighed.

"Ozzy, look, he told Leah that he wasn't gonna lay a finger on Frank, so why are you so suspicious?" said Roxy irritably.

"I just need to make sure, ok! You can never be too careful! What if that bastard's planning something right behind our backs!?" said Ozzy hotly.

"I guess you've got a point there - we hardly know anything about this guy - all Leah's told me about him was that he carries around this chain filled with the DNA from his past victims," said Roxy.

"And how exactly does this affect the person?" said Ozzy eagerly.

"It rises their temperature from 98.6 degrees to 108 degrees," Roxy explained.

"Right. So, shall we start looking?" said Ozzy, picking up his car keys.

"Sure." said Roxy.

"Absolutely," said Drix, they both followed Ozzy towards the car. Roxy looked at Ozzy hopefully.

"No." said Ozzy casually.

"Fine, fine, I won't drive," said Roxy, giving up, she climbed into the back seat and he drove the car off towards the south.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thrax sat comfortably down on the couch, humming to himself as he flicked through a photo album, they were mostly group pics of Leah with her friends, with Ozzy and Drix or with Ozzy alone. Some photos were very old, examples would be her child pics or her graduation from Highschool. Thrax stopped at another pic of Leah with her friends. Thrax recognized them from the night he went to Beatrice's house: Beatrice, Harry, Gerry, Maria and that Rachel.

Thrax had become suspicious of her, he had the feeling she knew something, and maybe a little too much. The rest of them were idiots, but this one seemed to be the only one with the sharp tongue, only Thrax succeeded in shutting her up that night. He smirked, extending his index finger and creating a circle around Rachel's face; he made sure not to burn the picture but create a dark orange line around her face.

"Now, where do you live?" said Thrax slyly to himself, he searched further through the photo album and finally found some personal info. He looked through the contact numbers and addresses, eventually he found what he'd been searching for: Rachel's home address.

"I aint letting you off the hook that easily, bitch," said Thrax, grinning devillishly, placing his shades over his eyes. He pulled out the sheet with Rachel's address on it and stuffed it in his pocket. "Looks like I'm sendin' you to an early grave, baby..."

He exited the house, leaving the photo album on the floor.

********

Leah entered her house, tired from all the stress at work, she didn't notice that the door hadn't been locked. She sauntered up the stairs, opened the door to her bedroom and put her handbag down on the bed. She sat down on the bed and then suddenly noticed something strange about her room. She saw that her ornaments and photographs were out of place, she opened her wardrobe, even her clothes were messed about. Leah opened the drawers of her cabinet and gasped, seeing that her photo album was missing. She panicked, searching around the room to see if it was left somewhere else. She couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is it?" said Leah worriedly, she looked in her handbag, it wasn't in there either. She sighed and instead took out her cellphone, checking to see if she got any messages, there was one from Ozzy. It was a reply from her last text she sent to him: _Just f**k off you hoe! _

Leah frowned, feeling furious with him, she threw down her phone and had a sudden thought: _What if Ozzy was the one that broke into my house?! _She decided to go see Ozzy for herself and walked out of the house.

Leah entered the police station, no one seemed to take any notice of her, she spotted Ozzy in his office and went over to the door. She opened it furiously, causing Drix to jump. Roxy seemed surprised to see Leah here. Ozzy glared at Leah.

"What the hell do you wa-"

**SMACK!**

Ozzy's cheek was bright red from where Leah had slapped him, he placed his hand on it, a look of confusion on his face.

"What the f*ck did you do that for?!!" he said angrily.

"So I'm a hoe now right?!" said Leah, furiously.

"Well - hell yeah you are!" said Ozzy, his hand still on his sore cheek.

"Is that why you decided to break into my HOUSE!!" said Leah, clenching her fists.

"YOU F*CKIN' DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!" yelled Ozzy, feeling so furious, and not only because his cheek was still stinging.

"That doesn't automatically mean you can go into my house uninvited and raid through my stuff and also stealing _my _photo album!" Leah shouted.

"I didn't f*ckin' steal your freakin' photo album!" said Ozzy hotly. "I went into your house to see if anyone had broken in since you forgot to bloody lock your door! I found that everything was moved about and that your photo album was missing! I didn't take it!"

"Then who took it?!" said Leah.

"I dunno, maybe that f*cker Thrax took it!" said Ozzy angrily, Drix and Roxy gasped.

"Ozzy!" hissed Roxy.

"Jones, no!" said Drix.

"Why are you bringing him up into this!!? Of course he wouldn't take it!!! What the hell would he want it for!!?" said Leah furiously.

"Cuz he's a VIRUS!! He's no good! Viruses are all the same!!" said Ozzy.

"He's not like that!!! Why am I even talking to you anway?!! You dont' CARE!!" said Leah sourly.

"I do!!" said Ozzy. "I've always cared, even now when you betrayed my trust! I always did and I always will!! I may say I hate you but I would never say I don't care about you!!" he added.

Leah felt tears prickling her eyes. "I have to go," she said, her voice choking up. She walked out of the office without another word, leaving Ozzy standing there, shaking with anger. Roxy and Drix glanced worriedly at Ozzy.

"Ozzy... honey, are you ok?" Roxy asked.

"Osmosis?" said Drix, looking concerned.

"Never mind me - let's just continue with out job - let's check some place else for anyone that knows anything about Thrax..." said Ozzy.

---

Rachel sat at her desk in the office she had outside her bedroom, looking through some paperworks she had to file out, her hand resting against her forehead. She glanced at the clock, it was 1 o'clock in the morning and she was still going through these paperworks, she sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I really wanna go to bed..." she mumbled tiredly, she continued with her work, in deep concentration - she suddenly jumped when she heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom. She got up from her seat, her heart thumping fast.

"Wh-who's there?" said Rachel nervously, she walked slowly into the bedroom. "F-fluffy?" she called out, thinking it might have been her cat. She heard footsteps, loud ones coming from beside her, she jumped in fright, falling down on the seat near her.

"Nice place you got here, babeh," said Thrax, coming out from the shadows, Rachel's expression couldn't have been any more scared looking.

"Y-you - what're you doing here!?" she said nervously, trembling with fear.

"What? You got nothing else to say out of that smart mouth of yours?" said Thrax mockingly.

"I never meant to be so rude that day - but what do you want?!" said Rachel.

"You seemed suspicious - I saw the way you looked at me - I'm certain you know too much - that and I badly need to kill..." said Thrax, grinning evilly at her, extending his index claw. Rachel gasped.

"N-no!! Please!-" Rachel pleaded desperately, Thrax ignored her and jammed his claw into her throat, she coughed and spluttered, blood leaking out from her mouth as well as the wound. He pulled his bloodied claw out from her throat and pulled her close to him, grinning devillishly.

"Bye, bye, baby!" said Thrax, he smashed the large window with his claw and pushed her, he watched her hurtle down to her death. She landed roughly on the concrete ground, blood flowing uncontrollably out from her neck. Thrax smiled to himself, proud of what he had done.

"I'm sure everyone would consider this a suicide..." he said, chuckling. Thrax exited the house, twirling the chain around his finger.

---

Leah sat in her room, her eyes were sore from all that crying, she picked up her cellphone and looked through her old messages, stopping at the ones Rachel sent her. Leah remembered that she still wasn't talking to her, she really wanted to make up with her. Leah dialled Rachel's number and waited for an answer. Nothing. She put down her phone and decided to go visit her instead.

It was dark outside, and still cold. Leah pushed her hair out of her eyes, feeling the cold wind hit her face. She arrived at Rachel's house and knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. She knocked again. Still no answer.

_Is she alseep? _Leah thought to herself, she noticed the light on in her office. _No. She's still awake. Then why isn't she answering? _Leah decided to go check round the back, to see if her bedroom light was on too. Leah walked round to the back and stopped, shocked at what she saw. Her heart started racing. There, on the concrete ground covered in great amounts of blood, was Rachel, dead. Leah screamed, covering her mouth with her hand. She rushed over to her, taking a closer look. Her neck had been slashed, and it was obvious that she had broken her neck. Leah looked up and found that her bedroom window had been smashed. _Suicide? _Leah thought. _No...she couldn't have done that... _Leah took out her cellphone and called the police station, Drix had answered the phone.

"Drix! Drix, I need you guys to come down here, I found my friend, Rachel, dead right outside her own house!" said Leah, trembling.

"What?! Don't worry, Leah, we'll be down there immediately!" said Drix, he hung up. Leah looked back at Rachel's lifeless body and pondered. How did this all happen so sudden?

Drix finally arrived a few minutes later with Ozzy, Roxy and Rex. Ozzy ignored Leah and ran over to the body, examining the wound on Rachel's neck. Drix sauntered over to him.

"What would you consider it as? A suicide?" said Drix, also examining the wounds.

"I have no idea... it could either be murder or a suicide-" said Ozzy, he looked up at the smashed window. "-Or an accident?" he added unsurely.

"It seems like a murder to me," said Rex, gazing at the smashed window. "I'm gonna go look around inside for any clues like bloodstains and such."

"I'll go with you," said Roxy, following Rex into the house. Ozzy got out his cellphone. "We'd better call the ambulance - have this body taken away." he said, dialling 911.

"Leah? I think it's best that you go home," said Drix, putting his arm around her sympathetically. She nodded.

"Yeah... I just - don't know - this all happened so suddenly!!" said Leah, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I know you're in a shock right now - but you'd better go home and get some rest, we'll take over from here on," said Drix, reassuringly.

Leah nodded yet again and turned to head for home, she looked back at Ozzy, her heart suddenly aching for him.

_I didn't mean to say that - I had no idea you still cared..._

*********************************************************************************************

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Leah lay in her bed, feeling restless. She couldn't get to sleep, everytime she eventually drifted off that image of Rachel's dead body came back to haunt her. Leah sighed, sitting up, she pushed her hair out of her eyes, she felt so restless. It was still quite dark outside, making the whole room look eerie and lonely. She switched on her bedside lamp to add a bit of light in the room. It felt immensely hot tonight, Leah wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. "Strange weather..." she mumbled angrily. "I guess I should just change into something cooler..." she added, plucking at her shirt. She began to pull it off over her head.

"Ooh, baby, I wouldn't do that if I were you - you'll only make the place hotter."

Leah quickly pulled down her shirt back down and turned around, startled, she was very surprised to see Thrax sitting on the window sill, twirling the chain around his finger. "What the - how did you get in here?" Leah asked, feeling bewildered, her cheeks deep red.

"While you were asleep, I snuck in from the window - you should really learn to lock these things, babeh," said Thrax, smirking.

"O-oh - w-why are you here?" said Leah, feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't really feel like sleeping - and I like watching my baby sleep..." said Thrax, grinning. Leah blushed yet again, her arms crossed over her chest (even though she still had her shirt on).

"S-so, do you always sleep with your clothes on then?" said Leah idiotically.

"Why? Were you hoping to see me here with my trousers on and nothing else?" said Thrax, chuckling.

"N-no - that's not what I meant -" said Leah hastily. Thrax chuckled yet again, he began removing his trench coat and grey sweater, leaving only his trousers and shoes on. Leah gazed at his chest, blushing yet again, she turned away quickly; feeling embarrassed. Thrax walked over to the bed and sat down behind her, he placed the chain around her neck, he lowered his head next to hers.

"This what you want so bad?" he said, smirking, sliding his claw across her neck; causing her to shiver. She turned to face him and kissed him passionately, pinning him down on the bed.

"So you're the dominant one now?" said Thrax, smirking. Leah chuckled.

"Not for long though," she said breathlessly, continueing to kiss him vehemently. Thrax pushed her against the bedpost and removed her shirt, he fondled her busts affectionately, drawing moans from Leah. He was pressed up close, so close Leah could feel his bulge against her. She removed her underwear, saving him the trouble, he removed the rest of his garments and pushed himself rhythmically into her. Leah held onto his neck to balance herself, her back was pushed up against the wood of the bedpost.

"You're my girl, aren't you baby?" said Thrax huskily, pushing himself deeper into her.

"Y-yes-" Leah stammered, becoming breathless. Her heart was banging against her chest, as if it were about to burst right through.

"I can't hear you..." said Thrax, his breath hot against her skin.

"Yes!" said Leah more clearly. Thrax chuckled.

"Good girl..." he said, sounding very pleased. He slid his tongue from her neck and down along her cleavage, Leah shivered, loving the feeling of it.

"Th-Thrax-" she said breathlessly.

"Mmm - I love the way you say my name, baby," said Thrax with satisfaction, he continued to push himself into her. Leah gasped, yanking his hair.

"Y-you're killing me-" she stammered, feeling the pain and pleasure he gave her.

"I'll take that as a good thing, baby," said Thrax, smirking.

A few hours later, he stopped. Thrax lay down beside her, running his claw along her shoulder. "Not too much for you, now was it, baby?" said Thrax, breathing heavily.

"No, baby - not too much at all," said Leah, catching her breath back. She then gathered up her clothes and went to take a shower.

As Leah was washing herself, she couldn't help thinking about Rachel's death.

_Who could have killed her? And why? This just doesn't make any sense! _She thought confusingly. Leah remembered how Ozzy ignored her and felt her heart ache again.

_Ozzy, I'm sorry - I just wish things could just go back to normal - I wish you could still talk to me normally_

Though, obviously, it wasn't that simple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ozzy slumped down on the seat when they arrived back at his office, he drummed his fingers on the desk. Roxy sighed.

"Ozzy - look, maybe the sinuses _are_ only the common cold, and that Thrax has nothing to do with this!" said Roxy, feeling exasperated.

"But what if they _aren't_?! If we don't take our chances, it could cost us Frank's life let alone our own! Haven't even thought of that!?" said Ozzy angirly.

"Chill, Oz, I was only saying - no one seems to have any information on him whatsoever, they haven't even seen or heard of him," said Roxy.

"Then maybe we're asking the wrong people," said Drix. "Most of these cells actually have no idea what goes on in this body - so why not go to someone who does."

"But who? We tried asking the immunity cells, but they haven't heard of him either!" said Rex.

"You know what - Drips is right! We _are_ talkin' to the wrong people!" said Ozzy, suddenly jumping off his seat.

"That's 'Drix'," said Drix, sighing.

"Whatever - but the people we should really be asking are the scum of Frank themselves!" said Ozzy.

"Viruses? Oh, yeah, like they'd ever tell us -" said Roxy rolling her eyes. "Are you even tight with any viruses?"

"There is one though - c'mon we've got no time to lose! Let's go!" said Ozzy excitedly, rushing out the door with his car keys. Drix, Roxy and Rex followed.

"Can't I please drive just this once!?" Roxy asked yet again. Ozzy glared at her.

"No!" he said, getting into the car.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" moaned Roxy, she hopped into the back seat with Rex.

**************************

Leah followed Thrax into a run-down part of the city, she still didn't understand what he was going to show her in a place like this? It was a very, very bad area; all damp and depressing. Thrax stopped in front of an old rusty gate, he got out a key from his pocket and unlocked it, he pushed open the gate and procceeded onward with Leah. Inside was just as bad, the walls were damp and black, making the place seem eerie as well as depressing. There was barely any light in that first part, but as they went in further, it got lighter; though the depressing atmosphere didn't change one bit. He stopped at another gate, Leah thought he was gonna have to unlock this one too - but Thrax just pushed open the gate and went in. Leah was shocked to find some torture equipments at the sides, Thrax led her into a room and there she saw another torture equipment, she stayed way back behind Thrax. She stared horrifically at what looked like a dead blood cell, the membrane cut open and his head seperated from his body. A random virus was standing next to the dead body.

"Was this one any better?" Thrax asked him, pointing at the torture equipment he was holding.

"Nah - effective but the other one was better - a lot better -" said the virus, throwing down the torture device. The virus spotted Leah. "What the hell is _she _doinghere?!" he added angrily, clenching his fists.

"She's with me, yo! If you've got a problem with that I can just ask you to leave," said Thrax angrily, extending his index claw and raising it to the virus's throat.

"N-no - no problem here - I didn't know she was with you!" said the virus nervously.

Leah stared at Thrax. "What - is all this?" she asked in a frightenend tone.

"Mm, I'm glad you asked, baby - it's a long story but I'm sure you'll have time to listen," said Thrax, scraping some dust off of one of the torture devices. "Years ago back in the Victorian times, viruses like the Plague and Typhoid were very, very deadly - killed thousands of people, they didn't have any cure for these viruses at that time, baby - back in those days people were tortured a lot - used devices like these. Those viruses were facinated by this brilliant creation and started making them too - they tortured millions of blood cells they could manage to collect, it was almost like a hobby to them, babeh. A very cruel hobby - unfortunately, those olden time viruses eventually died out when medicines and vaccines were introduced," said Thrax, examining his bracelet.

"Then...how did these get here?" said Leah, feeling confused.

"Other viruses have heard the story before and wanted to carry this on - thinking it a brilliant idea, this chamber was here ever since Frank was a young boy - it was built by the Flu virus, baby," said Thrax, casually.

"How did you find it?" said Leah, curiously.

"You just hear things, babeh," said Thrax, chuckling. Leah frowned.

"It's not funny - why did you bring me here?" said Leah, sounding a bit annoyed. Thrax raised one eyebrow at her.

"Just wanted to share a bit of History with you - nothin' special, baby," said Thrax.

"It's horrible - do you come here often then? You seem to know some of the viruses that come down here," said Leah, indicating the random virus she had just seen when they first came in here.

"So? I come down here just because I have an interest - are you implying that I kill cells while here?" said Thrax angrily.

Leah sighed. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that - I was just freaked out by all this ok?" she said, folding her arms. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Sure, if it bothers you that much," said Thrax, putting his arm around her. He turned to the virus that still stood behind the dead body. "Get rid of that - " Thrax added. The virus nodded and began picking up the dead body.

They exited the chamber. "Sorry 'bout that, baby," said Thrax, kissing Leah on the cheek.

"It's ok ... that place is just so disturbing though..." said Leah, shivering at the thought of it.

*************************

"Damn, I couldn't find him!" said Ozzy angrily as they entered the office again.

"We can always just try again tomorrow - do you know where he usually is?" said Rex.

"Yeah - but he was probably hiding today..." said Ozzy, feeling annoyed as he slumped down on his seat yet again. Roxy stared at him.

"Don't worry about it, Ozzy - as Rex said, we can always try tomorrow," said Roxy.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right - but I was just so close to actually finding something!" said Ozzy, sadly. He looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better be headin' home. See you guys tomorrow," he added, getting up from his seat and walking out the door. Drix glanced at Rex.

"He's a hard guy to figure out - " said Rex.

"But I do wonder if he's still feeling ok," said Drix. Rex stared at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Him and Leah were very much in love, you know... he must have been horrified when she told him!" said Drix. Roxy looked forlorn.

"Yeah..." she said. "I often wonder if she even did the right thing - going off with Thrax."

"Me? I think she didn't - and I'm not saying this because Ozzy's my cousin," said Rex truthfully. Roxy nodded.

"I agree," said Drix.

"No disrespect towards Leah, but I do too," said Roxy. All three of them exited the police station after a few more minutes of silence.

---

_"A torture chamber in Frank City??? That's disturbingly unusual," _said Beatrice over the phone.

"I know... it was just so weird that there would be one here - I've never even heard of it until now!" said Leah, clutching her pillow to her chest.

_"Thrax is a strange man - is all I can say..." _said Beatrice, giggling.

"Yeah..." said Leah.

_"Do you know if Rachel's sick or something? Because I haven't seen her at work," _said Beatrice. Leah's heart stopped, she forgot that Beatrice didn't know about Rachel's death.

"Beatrice... look - it's kind of hard to tell you this but - Rachel's dead," said Leah sadly.

_"Wha-What! What are you talking about?! What happened!!" _said Beatrice, sounded panicky.

"I found her dead outside her house - it could have been either murder or suicide," said Leah. She heard Beatrice swallow hard.

_"Th-that's t-terrible!! Oh god, poor Rachel! This can't be happening - how - it's all so sudden!!" _said Beatrice, her voice wobbling.

"That's exactly what I told myself..." said Leah, she looked at the clock. "I'd better get goin', see you later ok, Beatrice?" she added.

_O-ok, see you tomorrow then..." _said Beatrice, hanging up. Leah felt horrible after telling Beatrice what happened to Rachel, if only she knew who had done it...

---

Ozzy lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling again. He didn't know what was wrong with him, ever since he found out the truth about what Leah had been doing all he did nowadays was lie on the bed - staring at the ceiling. He heard the rain patter against the window - again, the weather had changed from being immensely hot to bitterly damp.

Ozzy rubbed his forehead the way he always did wheh he got a headache - he shifted himself off the bed, he staggered a bit, feeling dizzy. He shut his eyes until the dizzyness faded and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets, searching for more alcohol. He found a full bottle of whisky right behind the vodka and pulled it out, he unscrewed the lid and took a big swig straight from the bottle. Ozzy felt the whisky burn his throat and coughed, he continued to drink several mouthfuls until he had finished the whole bottle. He slammed it down, his throat felt like it was on fire. He grabbed some water from the fridge and quickly glugged some down, he choked when he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Putting the water down on the counter, Ozzy ran to answer the door; he opened it and found Rex standing at the front porch.

"Hey, Cuzzy-Ozzy, what's up?" said Rex, waggling his fingers at him.

"Oh, it's you - and didn't I tell you not to call me that!" said Ozzy feeling annoyed, he let him in the house anyway.

"Sorry, sorry -" Rex apologized, he suddenly grimaced. "Have you been drinking whisky?!" he added, peering at Ozzy suspiciously. Ozzy frowned.

"So? I can do whatever I want - if I wanna drink, I drink - if I wanna jump off a building, I'll jump off a building - If I wanna-"

"Ok, ok, I get it - sheesh, has that whisky gotten to your head or what? How much did you drink?" said Rex angrily.

"The whole bottle - why?" said Ozzy casually, as if it were no big deal at all. Rex cocked one brow.

"The _whole_ bottle?" he repeated.

"Yup," said Ozzy, continueing to drink more of the water.

"God, man, what is wrong with you?" said Rex, feeling annoyed.

"_No_thing! Why do ask!?" said Ozzy irritably.

"I'm worried about you, Oz -" said Rex, he took a deep breath. "It's Leah isn't it?"

"What? Just shut up about her for once, 'kay?" said Ozzy angrily.

"It _is_ about her isn't it? Don't try and deny it, Ozzy - it's plain obvious," said Rex. "It's ok to miss her, Ozzy - _I _would if I were you... me and the others were kinda discussing about the situation today - we all agree that she made a mistake."

"A _big _mistake, you mean!" said Ozzy hotly. "Rex, he's a freakin VIRUS! I mean - what the f*ck! It's just plain sick!"

"Ozzy - we can't automatically start hating Thrax if we don't know anything about him - can't we just - give him the benefit of the doubt, y'know?" said Rex. Ozzy sighed.

"Fine, fine!" he suddenly smiled mischievously. "But if we do find out more about this Thrax - then we'll have our answer!"

"Yeah - good or bad. Until then, he's innocent unless proven guilty," said Rex, grinning.

"Damn - I hate saying that," said Ozzy, rolling his eyes.

"It's all we can say unless we have our answer," said Rex. He then cast Ozzy a dirty look. "Until then - _stop drinking_!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" said Ozzy, frowning.

"I know but it's not exactly the wisest of things to do - what good will it do for you?" said Rex.

"Nothin' 'cept drown my sorrows," Ozzy replied, opening the cabinet and pulling out his half-empty bottle of vodka, he unscrewed the lid and raised it to his lips - Rex then snatched it off of him before he could take a drink.

"Ah-ah - no drinky tonighty - now go to sleepy," said Rex pathetically, trying to sound flippant.

"All righty - goodnighty," said Ozzy, playing along even though this sounded incredibly ridiculous.

"Goodnighty," Rex replied and he exited the house. Ozzy stared at the vodka, back at the door, then the vodka again.

"One sip won't hurt-" said Ozzy, picking up the bottle and taking a mini-swig. He then went upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed face down on his bed, his face was buried in his pillow. "Sometimes, I hate my life." he mumbled to himself.

---

Ozzy rushed into the police station the next morning, he skidded along the polished floor and ran into his office.

"SORRY I'M LATE!!" he said suddenly as he entered his office to find Roxy, Drix and Rex waiting for him.

"Took your time didn't you," said Roxy, shifitng herself off his desk. Ozzy frowned.

"Who said you could sit _on_ my desk?" said Ozzy, folding his arms.

"Whatever - " said Roxy.

Drix cleared his throat. "So - are we ready to find this - virus guy you were talking about?" he said.

"Yup! C'mon, let's not waste anymore time!" said Ozzy rushing to the car. "And no!" he added.

"I wasn't even gonna ask," said Roxy miserably, getting into the back seat as usual.

---

They got out of the car and spotted a few germs and cells around this green virus, they were all placing bets on which Chicken Pock would win the fight.

"Chicken Pock fights," said Ozzy.

"They're illegal," said Rex, frowning.

Drix stared at the green virus in the middle whom was shouting 'That's my baby, put him in a headlock!'.

"That's Chill. He's a flu shot." Ozzy explained.

"Funny, he doesn't look fluish," said Drix.

"You guys stay here and watch the maestro work," said Ozzy, walking over to the group. Roxy rolled her eyes. "This should be interesting," she said.

"Yo, Chill! Chill! Don't you know that Pock fights are against the law?" said Ozzy, producing his FPD badge. The germs and cells that were betting suddenly gasped and ran off, leaving Chill.

"Where're you all goin'?" said Chill, he cast an angry look at Ozzy. "Thanks a lot, junior. You just cost me twenty!"

"Money aint gonna be your problem if you don't tell me about the sinuses!" said Ozzy.

"Hey, I was injected into this body to rat on influenza only, and this don't sound like influenza to me. Now beat it!"

"I bet Johnny Streptoccocus and the Melanoma family would be very interested to hear about your flu shot work."

"You can't jack me on that, brother. I'm in the Virus Protection Program." said Chill proudly. "Wait - wha-"

"You, virus. Children's strength ought to take care of you!" said Drix, shoving his gun arm into Chill's mouth and pinning him against the wall. Roxy looked shocked, but impressed. Rex had the same expression.

"Uh-oh, you done done it now, Chill. This guy's a psycho cop. You had your chance to spill it, but it's too late. This guy just got off the thorazine, and now he's cuckoo for your Cocoa Puffs! He's going El Pollo Loco on your crazy behind!" said Ozzy, lying. Drix faked a maniac look and got out a grenade from his cabinet. Chill gave a terrified look.

"I just can't look!" said Ozzy, pretending to cover his eyes.

"All right!" said Chill and Drix let him go, he fell to the ground; trembling.

"This guy's big time. He goes by the name of Thrax. Go to that new place, 'The Zit', on the head. You can't miss it. It's huge! They're meeting tonight. I'm out!" said Chill climbing into a sewer. "But you didn't hear that from me. You didn't hear that from me!" he added.

"Whoo yeah! We finally got something!" said Ozzy, punching the air in triumph. "Next time, I'll be the bad cop!" he added grinning at Drix.

"You _are_ a bad cop," said Drix walking over to the car with Rex and Roxy. Ozzy stopped.

"Yo, who you callin' a bad cop!?" he said angrily. Roxy was still impressed with Drix's actions.

"Wow, Drix - you do have some hidden aggression in you, y'know," said Roxy.

"Why thank you, Roxy," said Drix happily. He turned to Ozzy. "Where to next, Jones?"

"The Zit!" said Ozzy excitedly, he then turned to Roxy. "Seeing as I'm in such a good mood ... you can drive."

"What? Really?" said Roxy happily, Ozzy handed her the car keys. "Thanks, Oz!"

"Just be careful with my baby, ok?" said Ozzy nervously getting into the front seat beside her, Drix moved to the back beside Rex.

"I will, I will, don't worry!" said Roxy promisingly. Ozzy gave her a nervous smile as she started the engine and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Osmosis Jones and all characters in the movie belong to Warner Brothers. OCs belong to me (except for Rex, he's my sister's OC) The Cloud song belongs to Nellie Melton.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

They arrived at 'The Zit' and Roxy parked the car over near the shadows where no one could see them. Ozzy stepped out of the car, feeling relieved.

"Damn girl, you sure do drive fast! For a second there I thought we weren't gonna make it…" said Ozzy, his heart still beating fast.

"Sorry 'bout that, I still need to work more on not exceeding the speed limit -" Roxy apologized, Rex stared at her, scratching his head.

"Well…at least you didn't actually crash into something this time!" he said. Roxy nodded.

"True, true," she said. Drix stared at the club. "My, what big Zits he has. How does this happen?" said Drix.

"You wash your face with fried chicken, that's how!" said Ozzy, he peered around the corner at the man at the entrance. Rex frowned, staring at him too. Drix marched forward, heading toward the entrance.

"Whoa, whoa, hey - yo, where d'you think you're going?" said Ozzy, stopping him.

"To get our cootie!" said Drix.

"Looking like that? They'll tear you apart! You've gotta get spiffy!" said Ozzy.

"Spiffy?" Drix asked confusingly. Ozzy began rearranging himself to look like a germ, pulling at his face, arms and legs. Drix was surprised to see such a thing happening, Roxy only grimaced at the outcome.

"Check it out!" said Ozzy, posing. Roxy snorted with laughter, Ozzy glared at her.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"You look ridiculous!" said Roxy, laughing.

"No offence, Oz, but you do look weird!" said Rex, chuckling.

"Just as well then, all germs look weird!" said Ozzy, laughing.

"Racism!" said Roxy, coughing.

Drix had this fascinated look on his face.

"Hmm. Flexible cellular dynamics. What an ingenious defence mechanism! Ooh, ooh, let me try!" said Drix, he then tried to rearrange himself but only succeeded in mangling his face.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Ozzy paused, hesitating. "I think - you should guard the car."

"Oh no, this is my mission too. I insist on going in with you!" said Drix, fixing his face back to normal.

"All right, we gotta get you something to wear," said Ozzy looking around.

They entered the club eventually, acting natural. Drix stood behind them, feeling wary.

"Are you sure this disguise is working?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's perfect!" said Ozzy. The disguise Drix had was a frozen germ with many eyes placed on top of his head. Rex wore a leather jacket, several fake earrings on his 'nose', and a pair of dark sunglasses. He also spiked his already spiky hair so that it looked even spikier. Roxy's disguise was quite basic, she tied up her hair, wore a low-cut white top that showed her midriff, short black skirt and boots. Nothing special. Drix felt very uncomfortable around all these strange people, and the music certainly wasn't helping, rap wasn't the type of music Drix liked. Ozzy spotted some germs up on top of a balcony.

"We've got company, act cool!" said Ozzy.

Drix looked around, searching for them.

"So try to relax - fit in - shake your tail cell or something'!" said Ozzy. Drix looked embarrassed.

"I don't dance - I have no left feet," said Drix, scratching his head, feeling awkward.

"You don't dance…you don't dance!" said Ozzy, looking surprised. "Oh, c'mon don't tell me you've never got jiggy with it!"

"No - I - no, no," said Drix, awkwardly.

"C'mon, baby, give me a little bit of this!" said Ozzy, dancing in a very strange way.

"Oh, all right then," said Drix, dancing a little. Roxy stood there, feeling embarrassed. Rex started tapping his feet.

"You too, Roxy!" said Ozzy, still dancing strangely. Roxy blinked.

"What? No -no, I don't want to!" said Roxy. Rex laughed.

"Oh c'mon, just dance in any old way - even throw in an Elvis impersonation!" said Rex, flipping a quiff of his hair and wiggling his hips, pretending to dance like Elvis.

"Like this?" said Roxy, doing a goofy old 70's dance and spluttering with laughter.

"Exactly! Let's just relax and fit in! Even though we're making fools of ourselves!" said Rex, puckering his lips and waving his arms in windmill fashion, drawing more laughs from Ozzy and Roxy.

Drix kept dancing, following Ozzy's advice.

"Ok, here we go." said Drix, still dancing a bit.

"Oh yeah, baby, that's it!" said Ozzy, doing an even stranger dance.

"Get down."

"Shake that tail cell, shake it!"

"Oh momma, yo!" said Drix, dancing more weirdly, he suddenly starting swinging his arms around and smashed a couple of drinks that were on a tray.

"All right, you stay here and practice - boy you need it - if I don't come back here in five you come looking, ok?" said Ozzy.

"Ozzy, let us come with you!" said Roxy.

"No, I need you guys to stay here with Drix, ok? Too many of us coming will only make 'em suspicious," said Ozzy.

"Ok, but make sure not to blow it!" said Rex, Ozzy nodded and walked off towards the bar.

"Yo, bartender, whatcha got?" said Ozzy seating down on a seat. The bartender fixed him up a revolting looking drink and placed it in front of him.

"Ugh!" said Ozzy grimacing as some of the drink squirted in his face. The bartender stared at him.

"You got a problem with it?" the bartender asked.

"No, no, no - it's just the way I like it - extra disgusting," said Ozzy picking up his drink. He hesitated and drank all in one go. He coughed and spluttered, hating the revolting taste of the drink. Two germs suddenly walked past him and headed into a room over in the far corner of the club, Ozzy narrowed his eyes and followed them, thinking they might be one of Thrax's men.

Meanwhile back at the club, Roxy and Rex were watching Drix dancing strangely, amused.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself," chuckled Rex.

Roxy's cellphone suddenly vibrated with a message, she got her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at the message: _Roxy? Where r u? I wanted to come c u today but no one - not even Drix or Ozzy - was at the police station. Did u guys leave early or something? _

It was from Leah, Rex saw Roxy hesitating. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's just a message from Leah, she wants to know where we are - should I tell her?" said Roxy hesitatingly. Rex grinned.

"Go ahead," he said, stil grinning mischievously.

"Right. Ok," said Roxy, she pressed the reply button and started typing: _We're at 'The Zit' - all of us. We've found out from a friend of Ozzy's that Thrax is having a meeting here so we've gone to check it out. Ozzy's just gone off right now to see if he can dig up any info. _She clicked the send button and smiled at Rex.

"Done and done," said Roxy, she put the phone in her pocket and continued to watch Drix dancing.

---

Leah heard her cellphone vibrate and saw the reply from Roxy. She frowned.

"What?!" she said to herself, she sighed and put the phone in her bag. "Jones, you've done it again haven't you? Always jumping into conclusions!" she put her handbag down and headed for the door.

"I'll just have to go there and see for myself." said Leah and she exited the house.

---

Ozzy entered the room casually and took a seat, he spotted Thrax up front:

"Three teams will move through the cranial artery - and one through the nasal passages," Thrax explained. "We're going to the brain, baby, and we are stealing us one of these. Now this sucker comes from a place called the hypothalamus gland."

"Hypothalawhatamus?" said Ozzy.

"Hypothalamus. Hypothalamus." said Thrax, correcting him. "Controls the temperature for the entire body. We are gonna _march_ right in there and we're gonna take the prize. And my man Frank's gonna heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day." he added, smiling. "Now, I want you all to be prepared. It's going down tonight."

"Tonight!?" said Ozzy worriedly, she suddenly hid behind this large germ, he placed his finger in the germ's mouth. "Uh, can't we do it next week? e and Madcow have got tickets to Wrestlemania." said Ozzy, deepening his voice while moving the germ's mouth, making it seem like he said it.

Thrax frowned. "You see this? This here little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California, didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one, nice lady in Detroit, Mowtown - six days flat. And there's this old guy in Philly - I killed him in seventy two hours," said Thrax running his index finger along the table, causing a trail of bubbling orange heat to emerge from it. "Yeah, I'm gettin' better as I go along, baby, but the problem is I never set a record! Until my man Frank that is, I'm gonna take him down in fourty eight hours! Get my own chapter in the medical books!" said Thrax, grinning evilly. All the other viruses cheered, happy with this plan. Ozzy cleared his throat.

---

Leah entered 'The Zit' searching around for Roxy, Drix and Rex. She spotted Drix dancing over in the far corner with Roxy and Rex watching him, she marched over to them. Roxy stared in horror as she spotted Leah coming over.

"Oh shit! She _came_??!!" said Roxy, pulling at Rex's arm. He looked around the room quickly.

"Over there! Let's head into through that door!" said Rex, he pulled Roxy with him and ran over to the door. Leah came up to Drix and was furious to find that Roxy and Rex had left.

"Drix? Where's Ozzy and the rest of them?! Where did they go?" said Leah angrily.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, I'm dancin', I'm dancin' - watch me do the funky chicken!" said Drix pathetically, ignoring Leah's question. She sighed irritably.

---

"'Xcuse me. 'Xcuse me. I've got one more question I would like to ask. Is there _anything_, let's just say, a white blood cell could do to stop this evil plan? Y'know hypothetically speaking, that is." said Ozzy, grinning nervously while Thrax walked over to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And, who're you?" Thrax asked.

"Who am I? Who am _I_?! Ah bad, boot-shakin' pickanosis. Yeah, that's who I am." said Ozzy, grinning.

"Never heard of ya," said Thrax taking his hand of Ozzy's shoulder and walking away.

"That's cuz you just got here. But you ask any of these suckers, when it comes to illin', bad booty-shakin pickanosis stands above all the rest!" said Ozzy proudly, suddenly the door burst open, Rex and Roxy suddenly ran in and stopped; petrified looks plastered on their faces.

"Uh - uh - yo, hey there! 'Sup, dudes!" said Rex, trying to act natural and casual, Roxy remained silent, he eyes were wide with fear. Thrax raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you?" said Thrax angrily, Ozzy looked at them helplessly.

"I'm - I'm Cloud!" Rex blurted out stupidly. Roxy stared at him. "And this is - Roxy!" he added, revealing her true name. She elbowed him angrily.

"They're with me!!" said Ozzy hastily. "They meant to come earlier but forgot - they're my friends, right guys? Y'know your friend, bad booty-shakin' pickanosis right?"

"O-of course we do! Yo, dudes, we're sorry for, like, barging in on yo top secret, important plans, but we just came here to-"

"To sing a song!" said Ozzy, cutting Rex off. "Y'know that song you was talkin' 'bout, you was gonna sing it and all to give a little bit o' courage for these germ dudes about to go on a _very_ dangerous mission!" Ozzy added idiotically. Rex stared at him, horrified.

"Uh - uh, sure - yeah - a song... ok, here goes then:

My name is Cloud

I have a sword

I fight cactuars

Because I'm bored

I like to ride

On Chocobos

It's better than

Having afros

And when I go

Into an INN

15 seconds,

It's day again

And I will use

A Phoenix down,

So when I die

I will not frown

Because I am Cloud!

My hair defies all gravity

And I can't have too many potions

Or I might get cavities!

If I can't slice you

Then that's okay

I'll use my magic

Anyway

I will defeat

That Sephiroth

Because he's not

David Lee Roth.

YEAH! Whoo! How was that for a song!?" said Rex, striking a pose, he flung his hand out and accidently punched Ozzy in the face - causing him to rearrange back into his normal self and knocking his badge out of his jacket.

"Hey that aint no germ! That's a cop!" cried one of the germs, they grabbed Ozzy, Rex and Roxy, holding them tightly so they couldn't escape.

"Well, what do we have here. Officers from Frank's finest - somebody lay down a towel, this is gonna be _messy_," said Thrax, extending his index claw and putting it near Ozzy's face. Suddenly the wall exploded, causing Thrax and the others to turn around.

"Attention germs you are surrounded! Uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh surrounded!" said Drix, dancing. Leah ran up to him.

"Drix! Stop running away from me and answer my question!" said Leah, she stopped when she saw Thrax and the others.

"Ozzy?!" said Leah worriedly, she looked at Thrax. "Thrax what're you-"

Ozzy slid out from the germs' clutches and kicked Thrax away from him and the other germs, he slid over to Drix.

"What kept you?!" he asked him. Rex and Roxy rushed over to Leah.

"We didn't expect you to come!" said Roxy.

"What's going on? Ozzy?" said Leah confusingly. Ozzy looked at her.

"Here's your proof! Thrax was plotting to kill Frank!" said Ozzy, Leah gasped, unable to believe what he said. Drix got out a large grenade from his cabinet.

"This is only used for the most stubborn of cold symptoms," said Drix, he tried to place it inside the opening in his gun arm but struggled. "Ugh - darn it!"

"Get them!" shouted Thrax.

"What the - ahh!!" Ozzy was suddenly attacked by a group of germs, Rex and Roxy rushed in to help. Ozzy kicked away some of the germs, one guy pinned him down, trying to strangle Ozzy.

"Drix - I could use a little help here!" said Ozzy as the germ was trying to stab him in the throat with a knife. "Gimme that thing!" he added, taking the grenade off Drix, he pulled out the pin with his teeth and hurled it at them.

"Oh!" cried Drix with fright, he pulled Ozzy away and grabbed Leah by the hand. Rex and Roxy followed them, rushing out of the way as the grenade exploded. Surrounding everything with this cold, soft, light blue substance and popping the zit. Drix got up from the ground and shook the substance off of him, shivering with the cold. Ozzy stared up at the large opening where the zit had been.

"Whoo! Mr. Thrax has left the building!" he said happily. Leah got up and rubbed some of the blue substance off her arms, she walked over to Ozzy.

"Ozzy, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." said Leah sadly. "I should have known from the start... How could I have been so stupid..."

"Whoa, hey - Leah, girl, it's ok - it's over now. It's all over - forget about him. Just forget all about him, ok? C'mon, let's get back home, we'll talk about it then," said Ozzy, putting his arm around Leah. The others followed him out of what was left of the club.


	11. Author's Note

**

* * *

****Author's Note**

Gah, I hate when these things come up lol But anyways I was having one of these sudden thoughts which apparently confused me, I would like to know if I should kill off Thrax just like in the movie or have him survive. I'm very confused with these options and I want you guys to review and tell me what you think. I was gonna leave all this as a surprise but then I got confused and I needed opinions. Please Review and give me your opinions on whether or not I should kill off Thrax!

Thank you!!!

~ Kisa-chan

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Jones! In my office," said the Chief as Ozzy and the others entered the police station.

"What's up Chief? Who died? Other than Thrax that is!" said Ozzy, grinning happily.

"You've really done it now, Jones," said Mayor Phlegmming, sitting at the desk.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor! I didn't see you down there!" said Ozzy.

"What were you thinking?! Popping a pimple without a permit!" said Mayor Phlegmming angrily.

"Sir, he was a lethal virus, if we hadn't stopped him-"

"We'd be frying eggs on Frank's dead butt!" said Ozzy angrily, cutting off Drix.

"Watch it, young man! Talk like that could cause a panic!" said Mayor Phlegmming angrily.

"At least it would make people see what is actually going _on_ in this body! Instead of thinkng about some stupid fesitival!" said Ozzy.

"OK, Jones, you wanna start thinking, then here's a thought: You're fired!" said Mayor Phlegmming. Ozzy stared at him angrily.

"Sir no -" said Leah.

"Figures, I finally do something right for Frank and I get fired," said Ozzy sadly, he threw down his badge and left the office, Leah ran after him.

"Uh, sir, Jones was only trying to help, Frank would have been in mortal danger if we hadn't stopped him!" said Drix.

"Oh, and you'd love to think that, wouldn't you Mr. Drixenol, get you name in the New England book of medicines, why don't you read your label?" said Mayor Phlegmming.

"For the temporary use of cold symp-"

"Yes, _temporary _- which means you're nothing but a wannabe, an off-the-counter useless tic-tac! Now get out of my body!" said Mayor Phlegmming angrily.

---

Leah stopped Ozzy as he walked down the street. "Osmosis wait!" she said, Ozzy turned around and faced her.

"I just want to apologize for everything - you were right and I was being a cold bitch from the start -" said Leah sadly.

"I told you before Leah - forget about the past - it's over..." said Ozzy. "I just want us to start over..."

"You really want to? After all I did to you? How can you forgive me so easily?" said Leah.

"Like I said - I want to leave it all in the past - let's forget about everything that's happened!" said Ozzy, he leaned over and kissed Leah on the lips. "At least now we can spend more time with each other..."

"What about Drix? said Leah.

"We'll just have to say our goodbyes then... I really need to get back to the office and pack my things - say goodbye to Drix... I'll see you later ok, Leah?" said Ozzy, kissing her. "I'll come by when you finish work." he then continued walking back to the office.

---

Ozzy was in the locker room with Drix, taking his stuff out of his locker and packing them into his bag, he stumbled upon an old photo of his grandfather.

"Did you know my great grandpappy fought the measles? Yep, there's been a Jones here ever since, until now that is," said Ozzy sadly, Drix stared at him, feeling the same sadness.

"I thought that when I got a permanent visa here a couple of years ago that I'd actually be settling down somewhere...guess I thought wrong..." said Drix.

"OK, c'mon you two," said one of the two guards standing at the doorway. They finished packing their stuff, Ozzy hauled his backpack over his shoulder and turned to Drix.

"Well, goodbye Drips..." said Ozzy, trying hard not to look too upset.

"It's 'Drix'," said Drix.

Ozzy smiled. "Whatever..."

They both exited the room, going their seperate ways.

***********************************************************************************************************

Mayor Phlegmming was up in the office, his politicians and Leah all sat around him.

"OK, Frank will be getting up in 25 minutes, I don't want anything bad happening to him today, do you hear me?" said Mayor Phlegmming. The rest of them nodded, understanding.

"Good...now Leah you be a good girl and stay back and clean up," said Mayor Phlegmming exiting the room alongside the rest of the politicians. Leah sighed, gathering up all the paperworks that lay around the table. She heard heavy footsteps from behind her.

"Hai babeh, did you miss me?"

"Th-Thrax!" said Leah, shocked to see him still alive and not even injured. He smirked devillishly.

"So I guess you've figured it all out... thanks to Jones - so you just left me there right? Just because of it!" said Thrax sourly, clenching his fist. "So all that was just nothing - how fucking _sad_!" he added angrily.

"You were gonna kill Frank! You _lied _to me!" said Leah hotly.

"It worked didn't it? It could have all worked out -- but then you chose to betray me - and now you're back with Jones, you fucking though everything would be back to normal - well that's all gonna change, baby - you're gonna pay for doing such a fucking stupid thing like that!" Thrax yelled, he grabbed Leah, his hand tightly over her mouth, blocking out her cries for help. He ran out of the office.

The place Thrax was taking her to was the very place she never wanted to set foot in again: The old torture chamber. She struggled and kicked, and tried to break free from Thrax's clutches, but her struggles proved useless. At the very end of the chamber was a dark, musty old cage built into the wall, Thrax stopped in front of it, he grabbed Leah's arm.

"This'll teach you not to fuckin' mess with me!" said Thrax, he dug his claw along her arm, stopping at her wrists. He made sure the heat in his index finger wasn't too hot so that it didn't effect her whole body, it was still hot enough to cause her to scream with the pain. Hot tears ran from her eyes. the pain was unbearable, her whole arm felt like it was being ripped apart. He did the exact same thing to the other arm, her sleeves had been wripped away from the heat, she gazed at the deep marks on her arm, still feeling the pain sting her. Thrax opened the gate and pushed her inside the cage.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get you out as soon as I've gotten what I need..." said Thrax, shutting the door behind her and walking off. Leah huddled against the wall, she was shaking uncontrollably, the pain in her arms was still stinginy her badly. She reached into her pocket and found that she had kept her cellphone there.

"Oh, thank god," said Leah, breathing out with relief. She dialled Ozzy's number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?" _Ozzy's voice was heard as he answered the phone.

"Ozzy! Oh, thank Frank you're still here - Ozzy please, you've gotta get me out of here!" said Leah, her voice wobbling.

_"Get you out where? Leah, where are you?" _said Ozzy, sounding confused.

Leah told him the exact location of where she is. "Please Ozzy, hurry up and get me out of here! You've gotta stop Thrax, he's alive and he's gone up to the Hypothalamus!" said Leah worriedly.

_"WHAT? O-ok - hang in there Leah, I'll be there as soon as possible! I've gotta go get Drix!" _said Ozzy.

"Hurry..." said Leah pleadingly, and she hung up.

---

An hour later, Leah heard footsteps coming down the corridor, she held her breath; thinking that it may be Thrax. Ozzy suddenly appeared at the gate.

"Ozzy!" Leah called out, relieved.

"Leah! What the hell happened to you?" said Ozzy, gazing at the wounds on both her arms.

"Ozzy I have no time to explain - we've gotta get Thrax before he escapes!" said Leah worriedly, her hands clinging onto the bars of the cage.

Drix loaded his gun arm. "I'd advise you to keep back, Leah!" he warned her, she sat pressed up against the wall while Drix succeeded in breaking open the cage. She ran up to Ozzy, giving him a passionate embrace.

"C'mon! We've gotta go find Thrax!" said Ozzy quickly, they hurried out of the chamber.

-------------------------

Thrax succeeded in getting to the Hypothalamus and taking the DNA bead, he walked along the corridor, twirling the chain proudly around his finger. He was suddenly startled to hear the alarms go off.

"What the fuck?" he murmured to himself. He rushed out of the building and hijacked a cell's car. He then quickly headed for the uvala. Meanwhile, Ozzy had spotted him from a distance as he swerved to avoid several falling cars as a few bubbles burst from the ground with the heat.

"There he is!" shouted Ozzy spotting him driving the car off in the direction of the uvala. Ozzy quickly followed him.

"Ugh - this darn heat is just unbearable!" said Drix, wiping his forehead. "We have to make sure that it doesn't hit 108 degrees!" he added.

They arrived at the uvala and rushed in, cautiously walking around, searching for any signs of Thrax. Leah backed away to the corner, feeling terrified as she looked around, praying that she wouldn't spot Thrax before Ozzy and Drix do. She suddenly felt a had grab her from behind, covering her mouth once more to block out her screams.

"Thought you'd escape me, didn't you, baby?" said Thrax sneakily, his claw reached out and tore open the window. He was suddenly blinded by a light from one of the S.P.I.T helicoptors.

"Don't move! We've got you surrounded!" shouted one of the S.P.I.T teams.

"Give it up Thrax! It's over! Now let Leah go!" Ozzy yelled. Thrax grinned maliciously.

"'Yall makin' this too easy!" he said, he got out a couple of pollen pods from his trench coat. "Check this out!" He hurled the pollen pods at the helicoptors' blades, causing them to burst into to many pieces. Frank breathed in, getting ready to sneeze.

"Enjoy the funeral boys!" Thrax called, laughing, he held Leah close to him and glided out, heading straight for Frank's mouth as he sneezed.

"Shit, Leah!" said Ozzy worriedly, he suddenly buried himself into the opening in Drix's gun arm. Drix aimed for the opening of Frank's mouth and shot Ozzy towards it. Ozzy reached out, heading straight towards Thrax, he crashed into him and they were sent falling down into Shane's eye. Leah fell from Thrax's clutches, she got up out of the sticky substance on they eye and brushed her hair out of her face, she looked around for Ozzy and spotted him up ahead.

"Ozzy!" she called happily, about to run over to him. Thrax suddenly sprung out from the gooey substance.

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya Jones?" he said angrily, he lunged forwards, trying to punch Ozzy. Ozzy dodged his sudden attack and hit Thrax in the stomach. He kicked him in the face but was then brought down as Thrax punched him, Ozzy fell to the ground, his face buried in the stickyness.

Thrax gazed at the chain on his hand.

"You know what - you want this chain so bad, Big Daddy Thrax's gonna let you have it," said Thrax, he tied the chain tightly around Ozzy's neck, strangling him. "Too bad you had to come all this way, just to die!" he added, suddenly Shane closed her eyes, her eyelid pushed Ozzy down on one of the false eyelashes, likewise Leah. Ozzy removed the chain from his neck and grinned in triumph.

"Who's the germinator now?!" he said happily, suddenly the false eyelash moved downward a bit. Ozzy banged his fist against it. "It's a falsie! - AH!" Thrax suddenly lunged forward out of nowhere, digging his claw into Ozzy.

"Can you feel the _heat_ Jones?" said Thrax, chuckling. "Too bad you won't be here to watch me break my record when I take down Frank's pretty little girl."

Ozzy looked down. "She aint goin' nowhere! You are!" said Ozzy triumphantly, Thrax looked down to find that his hand was stuck in the false eyelash and that Ozzy had formed a circle around his chest so that Thrax didn't succeed in stabbing him.

"What?!" said Thrax, he pulled, trying to break free. Ozzy slid out from underneath him and ran towards Leah. He took her hand and rushed forwards, trying to get off the falsie.

"No! NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Thrax, struggling to break free. Ozzy held onto Leah and jumped off the false eyelash as it broke free and hurtled into the beaker of alcohol below, he hung onto one of Shane's real eyelashes and climbed up onto the eye to safety.

"Whew! We did it! Now let's get back to --" a hand reached out and grabbed Ozzy's neck, pulling him backwards towards the edge of the eye.

"Thought you got rid of me?! This aint over yet, baby!" said Thrax, he grabbed the chain from Ozzy. "Bye, bye Jones!"

"No - fuck - Leah -- LEAH!!!" yelled Ozzy as Thrax threw him down towards his death. Leah gasped, her heart suddenly stopping.

"OZZY!!" she screamed, rushing forwards and looking over the edge, she couldn't see him. Thrax suddenly grabbed at her neck and pinned her down.

"Now - you're next baby..." said Thrax, tightening his grip around her neck. She coughed, saliva running out from her mouth, she clawed at his hands, trying to pry them off of her neck. She spotted the chain and grabbed it off of his hands.

"You want this so bad - then go FETCH!" said Leah, she threw the chain away, it hurtled down towards the beaker of alcohol - lost forever. Thrax couldn't believe what she just did, his teeth clenched, he tighted his grip on her neck.

"You fuckin' bitch!" he growled angrily, digging his claws into her throat as he continued to try and choke her to death. He suddenly stopped, letting go of her neck. "On second though..." he smiled devillishly. "I might as well bring you with me - watch me take down this pretty little girl... wherever I go - my girl comes with me!"

"What? Why can't you just kill me here and now?! You've already taken away Ozzy - why not take me too?" said Leah angrily, tears running down her cheeks.

Thrax chuckled, running his claw along her neck. "Cuz you're too precious to waste, baby..."

Leah didn't want to live...certainly not with Thrax. She was sure she was going to hate it all...


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They entered Shane's body from her ear, Leah gazed around, impressed. The City Of Shane was way different than Frank City, everything looked clean and well organized, Leah wondered would she get the chance to meet the Mayor of the city - if Thrax doesn't kill her by then. Though Leah wondered what ideas Thrax had in mind for her - would he kill her or not? Probably not seeing as he said wherever he went he'd take Leah with him. Leah wasn't happy with this, she preferred it if he would just kill her - she didn't want to become some sort of sex buddy or whatever.

Leah couldn't let Thrax kill Shane - but how would she be able to warn anyone without him knowing? She'd have to sneak off at some point - if Thrax doesn't spot her. They entered an old abandoned house - the door was hanging from its hinges, making it easier for them to get in. Leah sat down angrily on the dusty old bed, her arms folded.

"So what now? You just about killed Frank along with the inhabitants - killed Ozzy - why not me? I'm a citizen of Frank, go ahead and kill me!" said Leah angrily, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Thrax chuckled.

"You badly wanna die, don't you, baby?" said Thrax cheekily, he rubbed some dust off of the window sill. "Too bad your wish won't be granted - I aint gonna kill you - end of discussion."

Leah sighed irritably. "Fine! But do you have any control over what I do? Like if I wanna go slit my throat-"

"Not gonna happen, baby - I aint gonna let you die - either I kill you myself or you stay with me - looks like you're stayin'," said Thrax, running his claw along her cheek. Leah smacked his hand away.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" she said furiously. Thrax raised an eyebrow.

"You never use to mind before, baby - and back then I did a _lot_ more than touching..." said Thrax, grinning devillishly.

"That was before I knew how you really were!"

"But I can see that you still want me."

"No I don't!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! Shut _up_!"

"Stop denying it, baby. You still want me."

"I'm not denying anything! I don't want you!"

"Say it."

"No. I'm not gonna lie."

"You're already doing it."

"No I'm _not_! I'm not lying!"

"Then say it."

"For god's sake - NO!"

"Say you want me."

"But I _don't_ for the last time!"

"You do."

"No. I. Don't!"

"You're still lying."

"What will make you shut up?"

"For you to tell the truth, babeh."

"I am telling the truth."

"No you're not."

"Fine, how about I lie and say I want you so bad."

"I knew it." said Thrax smirking cheekily, turning away from her. Leah stared at him, furious with what he said.

"You fuckin' bastard! You wanted me to say that!" said Leah angrily.

"I wanted you to tell the truth, baby." said Thrax casually.

"I didn't! I lied!"

"That wasn't a lie - you told the truth. You _do_ want me - _very_ badly..." said Thrax, he ran his claw along her neck, down towards the end of the collar on her dress. He slyly slid his other hand up her skirt, groping her between her legs. Leah quickly backed away from him.

"S-stop it! What are you doing!?" she said, trying to sound furious, though her voice was wobbly and her heart was beating fast.

"Just tryin' to see how _badly_ you want me..." said Thrax, slyly.

"You're just trying to arouse me."

"And it's working."

"I'm _not_ aroused - I'm disgusted! Don't you dare try and touch me again!"

Thrax chuckled. "You lie too much." he moved closer to her.

"You better back off, buddy!" said Leah, she backed away further, her back hitting against the bedpost. Thrax grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed, she struggled, trying to break free.

"Let go! Get offa me! I said let g-" her voice muffled as Thrax suddenly covered her mouth with his right hand.

"You talk too much... I don't wanna hear you say another word, baby..." said Thrax, Leah tried to pry his hands off of her mouth with her free hand, but didn't succeed. He slipped off her dress with ease and removed her underwear, he took off the rest of his clothes and looked at Leah as she tried harder to push his hand off when he placed it over her mouth again. Thrax chuckled.

"It's your choice baby... either you be a good girl and participate or just endure having my hand cover your mouth so you wouldn't start talking - you choose..." said Thrax, taking his hand away from her mouth. She stared at him angrily - and forced herself to kiss him hungrily on the lips - she didn't want him covering her mouth again. He pinned her down on the bed and pushed himself rhythmically into her, she winced at the pain. For some reason it felt very different, maybe because he'd shown his true side. He did lie to her after all - now she was with him and he could show her how he really was.

Leah thought of Ozzy - it all happened so fast - his death - Frank's death - all of it. He had just forgiven her so quickly - after all that's happened - he wanted to forget the past, just like that. Leah didn't understand why - she was thankful for it, but now it was all over. Beatrice, Gerry and Harry - they were all dead. Roxy was dead. Rex was dead. Even Drix. She thought about Shane - now she was an orphan. Frank was dead and all she had was her uncle Bob. He would take care of her. Leah wanted to go meet the Mayor, but would they believe her if she told them she was a citizen of Frank? Or would they accuse her for being a lethal virus? And what about Thrax? Surely she wouldn't dare try and tell anyone about him - he'd kill her. Although Leah had told him to, she didn't mean it when she said that she wanted to die. Shane needed to be saved - she couldn't just let herself die in vain. And Ozzy wouldn't have wanted that - he'd have wanted her to live on. She needed to get rid of Thrax before he killed anyone else. But that was another question: Did she really want to kill Thrax?  
Leah thought about it - she only wanted to prevent Thrax from killing any more people - but she didn't want to kill him. Maybe a jail sentence - but not killing. It wasn't in her nature to kill someone - bad or good. But that wasn't just it - she wasn't sure she wanted Thrax dead. He was very unique - in a bad way.

Although she didn't want him dead - she was still very much afraid of him - terrified to be exact. This was just the beginning - what else would he do to her? He was capable of hurting her when he wanted to - she still had the scars on her arms to prove that. But would he make her take part in his killings? She hoped he wouldn't - if he did then she'd have to - she wouldn't _dare_ disobey him.

---

Leah woke up the next day with a splitting headache, the light from outside shone in her eyes, she got up; rubbing her forehead grumpily. She looked down to find that she was still naked underneath the covers - she remembered what happened yesterday and felt sick. Leah looked around and noticed that her clothes weren't there - she spotted a black goth-looking dress at the edge of the bed, she picked it up and stared at it - suddenly the door opened, causing her to jump and cover herself with the dress. Thrax entered the room.

"Couldn't you at least knock?!" said Leah angrily, holding onto the dress tightly. Thrax chuckled, staring at her admiringly.

"Why? Were you afraid I'd see you naked?" said Thrax, smirking. "That already happened, baby."

"Well I still don't like people just walking in when I've got nothing on - I don't care if you've seen me naked before!" said Leah, frowning at him. "And where is my dress? What did you do to it?"

"I disposed of it - from now on you'll be wearing that - you need to disguise yourself, baby. Leave the old you behind...change yourself - you'll need to wear this as well," said Thrax tossing her a black wig, she caught it with one hand while the other still held the dress. She glared at him.

"Why do I need to change myself?" said Leah.

"Cuz you need to if you wanna survive - you need to leave your past behind you - you _were_ a citizen of Frank, but now you're not. You're just gonna be passing from body to body seeing as you're with me - don't worry, baby... you'll get use to it," said Thrax, grinning evilly.

"Fine, I get your point," said Leah sadly, she looked at Thrax. "Can you please go away? I need to change."

"Why should I?"

"Cuz I like my privacy - now go!"

"Ok then." he left the room without another word. Leah was glad there was a bathroom in the room so she could wash up after what happened last night. She rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her, she washed herself and got dressed. Leah peered ar herself in the mirror in the bedroom, the gothic dress really _was_ a gothic dress. It was slightly like a corset around her waist, there were laces in the middle, keeping it together; it showed a lot of her cleavage - typical. She should have known Thrax would pick out something like this, Leah felt embarrassed - the dress was tight around her chest area, outlining her too outrageously. She sighed and picked up the wig, she put it on, it was easy for her to cover up her real hair seeing as it was very short. The wig hair was very long so she tied it up, it had a side fringe a bit similar to her real one, except with a few more strands falling down above her eye. She had to admit, she did look quite different with this disguise on. The door opened and Thrax entered the room again. He gazed appreciatively at her.

"Mmm, baby you are lookin' _fine_ today," said Thrax, sounding very pleased. Leah couldn't help blushing from the way he talked to her.

"I should've known you'd pick something like this," said Leah.

"It's decent enough, baby, so don't complain," said Thrax, chuckling. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she said irritably. "So...seeing as I'm _stuck_ with you for what seems like the rest of my uncherished life, am I allowed to look around the city or what?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and staring at him. Thrax studied his claws, not looking at her. Leah wondered if he was even paying attention.

She cleared her throat. "Yes or no?" Leah asked again. "'_Master'_" she added sarcastically, using quotation marks on 'Master'.

"Quit mocking me, bitch. It aint gonna get you special attention," said Thrax casually, stilling looking at his claws.

Leah sighed. "Then answer my question!" a humorous smirk spread across her lips. "'Master'" she added again. Thrax glared at her.

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad? Cuz it's working."

"I'm _trying_ to make you answer my question."

"Go then."

Leah blinked, not really believing him. "What?"

"Go." Thrax repeated without looking at her.

"Just like that? You trust me?"

"I trust that you won't disobey me."

"I won't."

"Good." Thrax looked up at her. "Don't take too long though - I need you back here. There's something you need to do for me."

Leah frowned. "Like what?"

Thrax left the room without answering, she sighed, placing her hand against her forehead. "Annoying bastard." she mumbled quietly, she left the house a good few minutes later, not wanting to run into him again in case he changed his mind.

Leah was impressed by the city. It was very tidy - _very_ organized, she couldn't understand why Frank wouldn't listen to Shane. She was a very intelligent kid, very aware of the health issues which kept her body in perfect condition. If Frank had only listened to Shane more he'd still be here - and if Mayor Phlegmming had also listened to what was best for Frank instead of worrying about his stupid re-election.

Leah sighed, it was easy for her to think about this _now_ - but it's too late. Frank's dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Her throat felt thick, her knees knocking into each other as her legs gave way, she fell down on her hands and knees, trembling with sadness. _Why do I keep bringing it up? It's too late now - everyone's dead. There's just no point mourning over something so pointless. It's over now. All over. _

Leah got up off the ground, trying to pull herself together, she cleared her throat and kept back the tears. She took a deep breath.

_Right. _She thought. _I'll just go and see if I can meet the Mayor. _Leah knew this was quite a stupid idea, she didn't even know what their reaction would be if she told them she came from the city of Frank. She brushed that thought away and headed for Cerebellum Hall, Leah didn't notice the security guard at the door until he jumped in front of her.

"Where d'ya think you're going, Goth girl?!" said the guard grumpily, shielding the door with his hand. Leah raised one eyebrow.

"To see the Mayor," she answered, though this tone was _not_ a good one to use.

The guard snorted. "Who the hell d'ya think you are anyway? You can't just waltz in to see the Mayor just like that!"

"But - but you don't understand - I _have_ to!"

"Probably some virus spy eh? I aint lettin' you in, missy!"

"I'm a citizen of the City of Frank!"

The guard snorted once again. "Yeah, right! Don't you know that ole' Frank is dead! Either way you still wouldn't have been able to get in here unless you were an intruder!"

"I'm _not___an intruder!" Leah snapped. The guard narrowed his eyes.

"That's it. I'm taking you in - I'm sick of your smart comebacks - the Mayor will file out a punishment for viruses like you, she absolutely _hates_ viruses," said the guard, he grabbed Leah by arms. She struggled, trying to break free, but was too weak against this large cell. He dragged her inside the building towards the entrance to the Mayor's office.

_So the Mayor of Shane was a she. _Leah thought. The security guard burst open the door and walked in, this proud look plastered on his broad face. Leah noticed a guy in a suit who was on his hands and knees, searching for something under the desk. The guard cleared his throat for attention, causing the man to smash his head against the desk in surprise. He backed out from underneath the desk, rubbing his sore head.

"Ugh - god, could you at least knock, Collins?" said the cell angrily.

"Sorry - but could you get the Mayor in here immediately, this _virus_ was trying to break into Cerebellum Hall!"

"Virus?" The cell looked at Leah, frowning. He turned around and walked into another room, his low voice was heard. "Miss Mayor? Can you come here please?"

He returned with a small girl, around the same age as Shane, she had blue skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. She stared at the security guard, whom Leah had found out that his last name was Collins.

"What is it, Jacob?" she asked him casually.

"Well, Mayor Alanine, this virus was trying to break into Cerebellum Hall - but that's not the important part, the thing is that she's a _virus_, Miss Mayor, she might harm Shane!" said Jacob, casting Leah a dirty look. He also had this hopeful expression on his face, waiting to hear what the Mayor had to say about this. Mayor Alanine stared at Jacob, then turned her gaze to Leah. She stared long and hard at her, she suddenly turned to Jacob, looking sullen.

"She's not a virus," said Mayor Alanine angrily. Jacob blinked, his mouth hung partially open.

"Wha-what?" he squeaked, his eyes wide with shock. Mayor Alanine gritted her teeth.

"You've done it again haven't you?" she asked, clenching her fists.

"But - but no - Mayor Alanine I swear she's-"

"No she _isn't_!" she protested. "I'm tired of this, you're always bringing in random people, claiming that they're viruses! I want you to stop that!"

Jacob looked embarrassed, his cheeks were bright red. He still held onto Leah's arms. Mayor Alanine glared at him.

"Let her go!" she snapped.

He did as he was told, immediately letting go of Leah's arms. Leah rubbed her throbbing arm and walked gingerly over to Mayor Alanine.

Mayor Alanine turned to the male cell. "I'll be back in a second, I need to speak with Collins." she said, walking into the next room with Jacob at her heels, following her like some obediant puppy.

The cell breathed out, laughing a little. "Whew - hey, don't worry. Mayor Alanine knows how to handle Jacob - he's got this unhealthy crush on her, so nearly all the time he tries to impress her by desperately trying to find lethal viruses in the city."

Leah blinked. "But she's so young. Why would a grown man like him have a crush on a small girl?"

The cell shrugged. "He's sad - a little strange if you ask me. He just likes her for her knowladge. For an eleven year old she certainly takes up a lot of responsabilities - she has to anyway seeing as she _is_ the Mayor."

"Does she have any parents?" Leah asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nope. I'm the one that looks after her at the moment, I don't mind one bit. I've always wanted a little sister," the cell laughed cheerily. He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh! God I feel so rude - my name's Carl! Nice to meet ya!" he said, holding out his hand to Leah. She took it sheepishly.

"I'm...Stacey. Stacey Estrogen." she lied smoothly, following Thrax's advice.

"Nice to meet you, Stacey," said Carl, smiling broadly. "So, where do you come from?"

"I'm actually a citizen of the City of Frank," said Leah truthfully. Carl looked at her.

"Frank? But he's dead - how did you get here?" Carl asked suspicously.

"It's a long story - but apparently when Frank was about to die I accidently ended up on Shane's eye, which was a good thing really because then I would have perished along with him and the other inhabitants."

"Ah - sorry, I shouldn't have asked... Mayor Alanine was very upset about Frank's death... we haven't heard anything since that day so we're not really sure what's going on anymore - we don't know if Shane's Uncle Bob is taking care of her or not." said Carl sadly.

"Really? That's exactly what I wanna know - how Shane is doing... but your city here is just fantastic! The City of Frank was never really a clean place - or organized - to be in. Our Mayor was hopeless, I used to be his secretary." said Leah, smiling.

Carl grinned charmingly. "All thanks to a great system we have here - Mayor Alanine is very determined to keep Shane in good health. She's very wary when it comes to viruses. Good thing we had a false alarm, eh?" said Carl, beaming at Leah.

"Yeah." said Leah, she remembered Thrax and felt guilty. They definitely had it all wrong - Shane was in _serious_ danger. This wasn't your deadly Ebola virus - this was much worse.

Mayor Alanine returned, her cheeks a bit red.

"Well, that's taken care of. Jacob made sure he wouldn't do that again - hopefully. He's a strange man, you were right about him Carl." said Mayor Alanine.

"Since when was I _not_ right about anything," grinned Carl jokingly. She smiled at him and turned to Leah.

"I'm so sorry about that - I'm Mayor Kayley Alanine. Feel free to call me Kayley," said Kayley, smiling shyly. Leah smiled back at her.

"This is Stacey Estrogen - she used to be a citizen of the City of Frank." Carl explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you - I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to Frank, I'm very worried about Shane. I haven't heard anything ever since Frank's death so I don't know what's going on." said Kayley worriedly. She cleared her throat, desperate to change the subject. "So, where do you live now, Stacey? Maybe you can come stay with me and Carl. Carl's my assistant by the way, he also looks after me." said Kayley.

Leah bit her lip, the offer was so tempting. So very tempting that she almost said 'ok'. The only problem was that she did have a place to stay - with a lethal virus who so happened to be keeping her with him for some strange reason that Leah was still unaware of.

"I'd love to stay with you - but I'm already living with a friend somewhere in the city," said Leah casually. She could have bitten her tongue for calling Thrax a 'friend'. Kayley looked disappointed.

"Oh..." she said. "But if you have any problems with finding your way around the city - or even if you want to just drop by, don't hesitate to come ok?" said Kayley, she felt a little embarrassed from how she sounded right now. Pink blotches appeared on her cheeks. Leah thought it was because she didn't want to sound childish, seeing as she _was_ Mayor after all. Leah smiled at her, strangely enough she already started to really like this kid.

"I will. I promise." said Leah, she bid them farewell and exited Cerebellum Hall. She remembered that Thrax wanted her to do something for him - Leah felt nervous. What could he possibly want? She prayed it wouldn't be something terrible - or even revolting. How long had she been gone for? Leah looked at her watch - she'd only been gone an hour. Not too bad. Leah didn't want to go back, she really wished that he could have killed her when he had the chance back on the eye.

No. That's not what Ozzy would have wanted. She also wouldn't have wanted to let Thrax have the honour in killing her - if only she was brave enough to betray him and tell Kayley everything. To put him behind bars where he wouldn't kill any more people.

That's what she wanted. Leah grimaced as she saw the house up ahead.

Whatever he wanted her to do. Leah wasn't looking forward to it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Leah opened the door, suddenly the only hinge that held it together broke off and the door came crashing down forwards. Leah winced as it crashed down on the floor, making a lot of noise.

"Oops," she said quietly, gritting her teeth. Thrax came out from the kitchen, frowning at Leah.

"What the fuck did you do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Leah bit her lip, twisting her fake hair around her finger.

"Ikindabrokeit," she mumlbed quickly. Thrax looked confused, he narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I broke it." she repeated more clearly. "Look, never mind about the stupid door, you told me this morning that you wanted me to do something for you, what is it then?"

"Well, seeing as I _can't_ really take down this body alone - I'm interested in finding me a few volunteers who want in on a big score," said Thrax, examining his claws once more.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" said Leah, flicking her fake hair out of her eyes.

Thrax chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips. "_You're_ gonna find some for me."

"What? Why can't you do it yourself?"

Thrax glared at her. "And risk getting caught?"

"Oh."

"Exactly."

Leah rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "But - where am I suppose to look?"

"Find that out for yourself - I don't know where to look." said Thrax irritably. He suddenly gazed at his wrist, where the chain used to be. "Fuck, baby why'd you have to go and do such a stupid thing like that?"

"I just didn't want you having that damn chain anymore - after what you did," said Leah, turning her back on him and trying to sound cheeky.

"I'll just have to get another and start over then - the first one to my new collection is Shane," said Thrax, grinning evilly. Leah grimaced.

"Yeah - good luck with that," she mumbled darting out the door before he had anything else to say. She quietly and daringly added in 'psycho' at the end and luckily enough he hadn't heard her.

She rushed down the street, it was getting dark outside, she shivered; feeling cold in this dress. After a long while of walking aimlessly through the city, she stopped outside a pub - curious as to whether or not there were any viruses in there that were interested in Thrax's plan. She walked in, feeling awkward. Fortunately the disguise Thrax had given her seemed to work well and people didn't seem to take a bit of notice of her; she strolled by, her heart beating fast beneath the tight material. Leah spotted a gang of germs sitting at the table in the far corner, she hesitated and walked over to them, feeling incredibly stupid. The larger one in the middle (whom Leah had considered was the leader) looked up at her.

"What do you want, girly?" he asked, his voice gruff. The rest of his goons mumbled angrily, asking the same question. Leah swallowed.

"I'm just looking for volunteers - a few germs who want in on a big score," said Leah, quoting Thrax's words. The leader narrowed his eyes.

"Big score? What's this all about?" he asked.

"My...leader - goes by the name of Thrax - is looking for volunteers who want to be in on something deadly. And by deadly, I mean worse than Ebola - interested?" Leah explained, she could have punched herself in the gut for having to agree on following Thrax's orders and having to go ask random viruses if they wanted to be part of his stupid plan.

The leader narrowed his eyes - he then relaxed after a few minutes. "Sounds interesting." he said.

"Great. So are you in then?" said Leah, feeling a little relieved. The leader smirked suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm in - on one condition though -" he eyed her up and down. "What's a cute thing like you doing with that Thrax guy?"

"Uh - I-I'm just - very interested in his plan," said Leah quickly.

_Oh no. Either this guy is drunk or he just wants a quick fix to get him through the night. _

"Well, like I said - I'll only join on one condition."

"What's that?" Leah asked, her heart racing faster.

"You and me," he said, hinting something Leah prayed he wouldn't say. She hesitated.

"Not here." she said taking him by the arm and dragging him to a private room. "This better be a one-nighter."

"It is. One-night stands is all I do. I hate relationships." he said, smirking, obviously drunk.

Leah suddenly hated Thrax even more for leading her into this mess.

---

Thrax sat on the couch in the sitting room, his leg crossed over the other, he was examining his claws again while holding some old newspaper in his other hand. He looked at it, hardly interested. He extended his index claw.

"I don't need this useless shit," said Thrax, casually burning the newspaper. He heard the front door slam shut (yes, he had fixed the door). Leah sauntered past the sitting room, not wanting to even look at Thrax. He walked out and stared at her as she headed for the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked, though he sounded like he didn't really care if she told him or not.

"I found volunteers." she said, not looking at him.

"And?"

"To get them to be in on this - I had to have sex with the leader," said Leah, angrily. Thrax frowned.

"Couldn't you have just said no," he said, raising an eyebrow. Leah turned to look at him.

"And disobey my 'Master' by not doing what you told me to do, I think not," she added cheekily, putting quotation marks on 'Master' yet again. She continued up the stairs, but then felt a hand grab her and slam her against the wall. Thrax held his index claw at her throat.

"Don't you _fuckin'_ start being cheeky with me, bitch! I'm sick of your fucking smart ass come-backs! Why the _fuck_ are you being like this!?" said Thrax furiously, pushing her harder against the wall.

"Why should I treat you any better!? YOU KILLED FRANK! YOU KILLED OZZY!" she shouted.

"Forget about him! FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING! STOP BRINGING IT ALL BACK! THEY'RE DEAD! GET OVER IT!" Thrax yelled, his claws digging into her skin.

"Oh you say it like it's so simple! I can just erase my horrible memories of it all and be one hundred per cent normal!" said Leah sourly.

"You're hardly 'normal'."

"You're not one to talk, psychopath!"

Thrax dug his claw threateningly against her throat. "Psychopath?" he repeated angrily.

"Yes. I'm so glad you agree." said Leah sarcastically.

"You think you're so fuckin' funny don't you?"

Leah didn't like the look he was giving her, it actually looked like he _would_ kill her any minute - well, he could if he wanted to; but she was just pushing it a little too far. Leah sighed.

"Look - just forget I even said anything..." said Leah apologetically.

Thrax cocked one brow and sighed irritably. "Sometimes you're just too fucking hard to understand..." he said, letting her go. He went into the bedroom, leaving Leah standing there at the stairs.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and went into the sitting room, she lay down on the couch and decided to get some sleep.

---

Leah heard footsteps in the sitting room where she was sleeping, she kept her eyes shut, knowing that it was Thrax. She felt a weight on the arm of the couch near her feet, Thrax was probably sitting there. Leah breathed slowly, her eyes still kept shut - pretending that she was asleep. She could feel Thrax just staring at her, but that didn't put her off.

"Are you awake, baby?" he asked, not bothering to whisper. Leah remained silent, still breathing slowly. She suddenly felt his claw on her leg, she stiffened but still did not open her eyes. He ran his claw along her leg and up her skirt, she suddenly jerked and sat upright, feeling flustered. She heard Thrax's silent chuckle.

"Don't _do_ that!" she hissed, the room was so dark, she couldn't really see Thrax but could hear his breathing.

"Did I startle you, baby?" he asked her, chuckling.

"Yes." Leah groped for the lamp switch beside the couch, she found it and turned it on. It felt a whole lot better now that there was a little bit of light in the room - but that meant she could also see Thrax right next to her. She folded her arms, raising an eyebrow as she glared at him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked sourly.

"I wasn't in a sleeping mood."

"Well _I_ was."

"I could see that."

"Why did you disturb me then?"

"I felt like it."

"Whatever." she sighed and rubbed at the sore parts on her neck, where Thrax had dug his claw. "Why'd you have to do that?" she mumbled.

"You were fucking around with me - getting on my last nerve," said Thrax with a hint of slight anger in his voice. Leah swallowed, feeling a bit guilty.

"Sorry..." she apologized. "I just...had a lot on my mind." she felt tears prick at her eyes and panicked. _Oh god, no! I'm __**not**__ gonna cry! _She leaned forward and kissed Thrax so suddenly that he almost fell backwards with the shock. He kissed her back roughly and hungrily, pushing her down on the couch. She broke away from him, breathing heavily.

"Not here," she murmured breathlessly. Thrax smirked and brought her upstairs to the bedroom.

She never meant to kiss him that way - she just wanted to take away the thoughts, to forget about them all.

*************************************************************************************************************

"I don't know why I won't just whip you off to college this instant," chuckled Carl jokingly as he gazed at the work he gave Kayley. She smiled at him.

"Maybe because it's the fact that I'm too young," she giggled.

"With a brain like that - you're never too young," said Carl, grinning.

"Not that I really need to go - I already have a job and there's not really much of a future for me if I'm so busy with making sure the City of Shane is in perfect shape," said Kayley, pushing her work aside.

"You have a point - you're a smart kid, Kayley, the important thing is that you're doing such a great job at keeping Shane healthy," said Carl, gathering up her work and organizing them. Carl looked at her.

"But...you're still young yet - someday when you get older you'll have that chance," he said smiling, Kayley turned to him and smiled warmly. Suddenly Jacob came barging in, his face red. Kayley rolled her eyes and groaned. "What is it this time, Collins?"

Jacob took a minute to catch his breath. "It's that woman again, Miss Mayor," said Jacob, sounding chagrined. Leah entered the room, ignoring Jacob. He glowered as she walked past him.

"Ah, Stacy, you came back!" said Kayley blissfully. She turned to Carl. "Can you fetch us all a cup of coffee, please?"

"Of course." said Carl. Jacob looked traumatized.

"B-but -but - Miss Mayor, you always ask _me_ to fetch some coffee for you!" he wailed childishly. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"It's only this one time, Jacob - I've asked Carl because I'm afraid that you'd poison our guest." she said. Jacob still had that traumatized look on his face, he gritted his teeth and started mumbling things to himself, obviously furious that Carl had taken his job as the Mayor's loyal servant - or so he likes to call himself. They heard Carl's distant chuckle as he walked into the other room to make some coffee. Kayley glanced at Leah and giggled slightly.

"It's quite fun making him jealous..." said Kayley clearing her throat.

"He acts like a complete child," said Leah, chuckling.

"Very true."

Carl came back, struggling with holding three cups of coffee, Leah and Kayley rushed up to help him, taking the two cups from him. He smiled gratefully at the two. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Leah.

"Thank you very much, Carl." said Kayley, she took a sip from her cup and swallowed it slowly. "Mmm, it tastes so _good_! You make such wonderful coffee, Carl!" she added appreciatively. Obviously adding this just to annoy Jacob. Jacob was sitting on a chair in the corner, sulking. He gritted his teeth and shot Carl a fiery look.

"Why, thank you, Miss Mayor," said Carl, looking at Jacob and smiling smugly, he knew this was all getting at him. Jacob folded his arms, continueing to sulk. Kayley stared at Jacob.

"Can you please go sulk somewhere else, Collins? I'd like to be left in peace with our guest," said Kayley casually. Jacob looked up, startled by her request, he suddenly glanced at Carl. "What about _him_?!" he asked, angrily.

"He's my secretary, I need - and want - him here," said Kayley. Jacob shut his mouth tightly, a vein standing out on his forehead. He stormed out of the room without another word.

"Thank God he didn't start remonstrating," said Carl, relieved. He sipped his coffee and turned to Leah. "It's nice to see you've returned, me and Kayley were thinking that you might have wanted to stay clear of us - because we're so hospitable," joked Carl.

Leah giggled, shaking her head. "No, no, I really like it that you're hospitable - my friend isn't always so nice to me so it's great to have people like you to come to," Leah blurted out, she bit her lip, realizing what she had just said.

"Aw, that sucks. Your friend's not a very good friend I see - are you sure you don't want to take up Kayley's offer and stay with us?" said Carl, looking a bit concerned. Leah panicked.

"No, no, I'm fine where I am - really. He's not all bad, it's just an up and down thing," said Leah quickly. Kayley grinned.

"Are you sure this 'friend' is not a '_boyfriend_'," she said, giggling.

"Of course not, he's just a friend," said Leah, trying to remain cool, though her cheeks had gone a bit pink.

"All right," said Kayley, smiling. She suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh! Sorry, I have to go! Mr. Johnson wants me down at the Bowels for an interview! I'll see you later ok?" she added hastily, rushing out the door.

"Kayley! You forgot your briefcase!" Carl called after her, she returned and grabbed her briefcase from the desk and headed out the door once more. Carl chortled, his hands on his hips, shaking his head slowly. "Makes her lucky to have me around as her secretary." he joked.

Leah smiled. "Mm, yes she is." she peered outside of the large window, gazing at how beautiful and clean the city was.

"Wow," she breathed out, amazed. "Your city is just so beautiful..."

"It sure is." said Carl, looking out as well. Jacob entered the room, spoiling the peacful moment. He held a broom in his hand, Carl stared at him. "What's that broom for?"

"I'll have you know that I'm sweeping up Miss Mayor's office, she's sure to be very grateful once I tell her! Then she and I can be on good terms once again!" said Jacob dramatically, swinging his broom out enthusiastically. The end of it caught Leah's wig and pulled it right off her head.

She gasped as her disguise was officialy ruined.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"No!" gasped Leah, placing her hands over her head, as if trying to cover up her real hair. Carl stared appalingly at her. Jacob had the same expression.

"Intruder," Jacob whispered. "Intruder! Intruder! INTRUDER! INTRUD-" Carl stuffed a napkin in Jacob's mouth.

"Shut _up_!" he hissed, hitting him hard across the head, so hard that it knocked Jacob unconscious. Carl let Jacob's unconscious body fall to the ground, he turned around the find that Leah had rushed out.

Leah sprinted out of Cerrebellum Hall, almost tripping over, she had placed the wig back on after retrieving it from Jacob's broom.

Her heart was beating fast, she couldn't think straight knowing that Carl had seen her true self, what was she gonna do now? _I'm gonna have to tell him the truth - but I can't let them put the city in full alert - Thrax might find out and kill me for sure! _Leah thought worriedly. _Oh god, it's all messed up right now. What am I gonna do?! _

Leah arrived at the house, she rushed inside and slammed the door shut. Breahting fast, she leaned against the door, fighting back the tears. Remembering the look on Carl's face made her feel sick. They trusted her - and what would they think of her now? She wasn't going to let Thrax kill Shane, of course, but she needed some time to think of a plan without disobeying Thrax in any way possible. Leah heard voices in the sitting room - it was obviously the volunteers Leah got for Thrax, she heard Thrax's voice. He was discussing with them what they were to do - it was pretty much the same what he had done with Frank - he was trying to pass this off as a common cold first, before making his move. Leah headed for the stairs, she didn't want Thrax to spot her and make her listen to the plan.

Too late though, Thrax had already spotted Leah walk past the sitting room. "Baby, come here." he said.

Leah froze. _Great. So much for stealth. _She turned and walked back down the stairs, coming into the sitting room and ignoring the many viruses that sat listening to Thrax. He smirked when he saw her come up to him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Just sit down there, baby and listen to the plan," said Thrax casually, gesturing to the sit beside him. She sat down, feeling secretly annoyed. He then continued. "Now, I know what you're all thinking, a sore throat and a stuffy nose - all the symptoms for the common cold - but that's exactly what I want them to think...until I make my move. I'll discuss the plans for that after we succeed in doing this first, we start first thing tomorrow morning." said Thrax. The viruses mumbled in agreement, happy with the plan, some were more interested in knowing what the other plan was.

The left the house after the meeting was over, Thrax closed the door behind them, Leah fidgited in her seat. Thrax stared at her.

"Something wrong baby?" he asked her. She jumped, his voice startling her. She felt anxious.

"No - I mean yes - " said Leah nervously, she held her breath. "My wig fell off!" she blurted out iditoically.

"...No it didn't..." said Thrax uncertainly.

"No, no that's not what I meant! You're gonna be so pissed with me when I tell you this..."

"What? What did you do!?" Thrax demanded, becoming annoyed.

"I...I was at Cerrebellum Hall talking with the Mayor - she went out to an interview after a while and left me with her secretary, suddenly something happened and my wig fell off - I ran out of there before the secretary could ask who I really was..." Leah explained sadly, she waited anxiously for Thrax to yell at her - even file out a punishment. Thrax said nothing for a while, he stood there, frowning.

"Go to bed." he said. Leah looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I said go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," said Thrax, heading for the stairs.

"That's it? That's all your gonna say? You're not mad?" said Leah, bemused.

"No baby, just _stay_ away from them - they'll eventually forget all about you - I don't want you going near Cerrebellum Hall or anywhere near that place again, understand?" said Thrax, a hint of anger in his voice made Leah remember that she will not disobey him. She nodded.

Thrax smirked. "Good _girl_. You certainly know your place..." he continued up the stairs, leaving Leah in the sitting room, still puzzled by his reaction to this all.

_Why didn't he get mad? Or even punish me? I was sure I was gonna have those marks come back to me yet again because of my carelesness - and because I disobeyed him...well, it __**was**__ an accident, but it was so unlike Thrax to react like that - accident or not he would have still gotten mad - or punished me at the most. _

_But what if he was secretly planning a punishment for me? Maybe he was just pretending that this was all no big deal until he caught me off guard? _

Leah shivered at the thought of it - what if that _was_ what he was doing. What punishment would he give her then? The exact same? No, Thrax wasn't the type that would keep using the same method of torture - a sadist such as himself would think up something far worse this time if that was what he was gonna do.

Leah looked at the couch - I guess it was another night on the couch again. She didn't want to have to sleep in the same room as Thrax - she didn't want to risk it. Leah lay curled up on the couch and went to sleep.

---

"Get up."

Leah felt Thrax shaking her shoulder, she woke up, smacking his hand away in the process, startled by this wake-up call.

"Uh - what?" she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her head.

_Whoa, head rush. _

"Come on, it's time to go." said Thrax impatiently.

"Go where?"

"We're going to the left nostril - there we'll turn down the pressure valves - causing pretty little Shane to have a stuffy nose," said Thrax, grinning maliciously.

"What about the throat?" Leah asked, worriedly.

"I'll take care of that myself - it's all about fire, baby," said Thrax, extending his index claw and holding in a inch away from Leah's face.

They exited the house, Leah made sure that she'd go to Cerrebellum Hall after all this - she needed to explain to them what was happening.

*************************************************************************************************************

They arrived at the left nostril - along with the other viruses. Thrax entered the control room first and killed the cell that was on patrol there, he melted the door open.

"Now, get to work. Hit all the pressure valves!" Thrax demanded, Leah stood outside, letting all the other viruses in before her. Thrax spotted her hesitating outside. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing - I just feel more comfortable staying out here," said Leah, folding her arms and staring at the dam. She was nervous, what if they got caught?

There wasn't any sign of any cops, so they were safe - for the while anyway. The germs turned down the pressure valves and got ready to leave the place. Thrax took Leah by the arm and rushed out of the building, just like what happened in Frank's body, the whole building collapsed. So this is what she'll have to see when they move to another body? The same plan over and over? That is - if she didn't succeed in stopping Thrax of course.

They arrived back at the house a few minutes later.

"Good job boys - I'll take care of the throat. I want you all here tomorrow - there's some things I need to discuss," said Thrax, Leah watched the germs leave the house once more. She cleared her throat, hesitating.

"Um - uh, Thrax?" she said nervously.

"What?"

"Could I just...walk around the city for a while?"

"Fine. But don't do anything to disobey me, got it?"

Leah nodded and quickly exited the house.

---

Cerrebellum Hall was just up ahead, she held her breath, knowing that Jacob might be at the door. She spotted him as she reached the entrance.

"Y-you! IN-"

Leah hit him hard across the head, knocking him unconscious. She snagged his ID card and keys from his pocket and rushed inside. She went inside one of the lifts, waiting impatiently.  
It took a while for the lift to finally reach the top floor - where the Mayor's office was. She quickly sprinted out of the lift and ran the card through the security slot in the door. It read 'Access Approved' and she opened the door to the Mayor's office. Leah spotted Carl at the desk with Kayley, he turned around and was startled to see Leah standing there.

"You... Get out of here!" said Carl angrily.

"Carl, please - just let me explain! This isn't easy for me!" said Leah sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Explain what?! That you lied to us - why were you doing this! Why are you here?!" Carl shouted.

"This wasn't my intention! D'you think I wanted to lie to you?"

"Then explain now!"

Leah breathed in deeply. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Tell us!" Carl demanded, Kayley remained silent. Leah wondered if she was really upset about this or if she was just angry.

Leah weakened. "Fine...first of all, my name's not Stacy, it's Leah Estrogen. Secondly, I came here against my will."

"Who made you come here?"

"A lethal virus named Thrax - he's the one that killed Frank!" She broke down and found herself blabbing through the whole story - from start to finish, the tears still flowing, she was shaking uncontrollably when she finished telling the story. Carl shook his head in dsibelief.

"A-a lethal virus? A lethal virus in Shane!" he said worriedly.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you this...if he finds out he's gonna kill me. He's definitely gonna kill me..." said Leah, still shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Leah. He's _not _gonna kill you! We won't let that happen! The thing here is that we need to get rid of him-"

"_Don't kill him_!" said Leah frantically. Carl stared at her.

"What?"

"Just please...please don't kill him. I just want him behind bars..." Leah pleaded desperately. Carl scratched his head, looking a little concerned. He turned to the Mayor.

"Miss Mayor?" he asked uncertainly.

"Any virus who tries to harm Shane will be killed of course, but if she wants him behind bars that's what were gonna do. Either way he's not gonna be able to harm Shane." said Kayley quietly. Leah looked weak with relief.

"Thanks, Kayley," she said.

"No problem. I'm just glad you decided to break the promise you made to this Thrax in order to save Shane from the same fate as Frank."

"I didn't want Shane to die - that's why I panicked, I wanted to tell you, but it was just so hard. I was thinking about what if Thrax found out."

"You did the right choice. But we'll make sure Thrax won't lay a finger on you - Carl, get Officer White on the phone. Tell her we've got a job for her." said Kayley, she turned to Leah. "I want you to go down to the Police Station, ask for Officer Janice White, you need to warn her and her partner about this, they'll be on the look out for anything suspicious. Was Thrax the cause of Shane's stuffy nose?"

"Yes. He has volunteers to help him carry out his plan." said Leah.

"All the better to have people looking out for anything suspicious - though I might warn you, Janice is quite boisterous and talks a bit too much - but she's our most reliable cop along with her partner." said Carl.

"Reminds me of a certain deceased cop back in the City of Frank." said Leah sadly, but she smiled a little when she remembered the memories she had with him.

"Osmosis Jones right? Your boyfriend you were telling us about?" said Carl.

"Yeah...I'll head off to the Police Station now to find Janice."

"We'll think of a plan to get Thrax behind bars without having him know about it," said Kayley promisingly. Leah smiled thankfully and rushed out of Cerrebellum Hall.

She arrived at the over-crowded Police Station, there were many cops relaxing by the entrance, drinking coffee and eating lunch - the usual. Leah entered the station cautiously, making sure not to draw too much attention to herself. She went up to a cop that stood at a desk.

"Excuse me, sir - could you tell me where I can find Officer Janice White?" she asked nervously. The cop looked at her, seeming a little confused.

"Uh - yeah, she's in the office down at the end of the hall, what do you want her for?" he asked suspicously.

"Personal reasons - I'm in a rush sir, so could you please excuse me," said Leah hastily, she walked down to Janice's office and knocked on the door. She heard a couple of bangs, crashes and angry voices in the background.

"Who's there!?" a loud female voice called out.

"Idiot! You're not meant to ask who's there, just let whoever it is in!" said another voice, female again except calm and lighter.

"Oh, right. C'mon in!" the loud one called out again. Leah opened the door to find a she-cell and what looked like a pill of somesort sitting at the desk. The she-cell narrowed her eyes, giving a look that said 'Who the hell is this creep'. She was chewing gum, looking hardly impressed. The pill stared at Leah.

Leah cleared her throat. "Um...which one of you is Officer Janice White?" she asked, feeling stupid.

"That would be me - so, what're you doing here, Goth girl?" said the she-cell. Leah felt a little annoyed, it wasn't the first time she'd been called 'Goth Girl' ever since she wore this stupid outfit. She swore she hated Thrax even more now - if that were even possible.

"Mayor Alanine sent me here - she had Carl call you remember?" said Leah.

"Oh right, yeah, yeah I remember. He never told me that I'd have company though." said Janice, she got up from her seat. "So, what's your name then?"

"Leah Estrogen."

Janice shook Leah's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Leah. Carl told me that there's a lethal virus loose in the City of Shane."

"Yes. But the thing is, I need you to look out for anything suspicious, if you spot him don't do anything yet. Mayor Alanine's thinking up of a plan to catch him without him knowing." Leah explained.

"Ok then." said Janice, looking a little disappointed. The pill cleared her throat, obviously getting Janice's attention. "Oh! How stupid of me - this is my partner Panadol!"

"Just call me Pana, ma'am." said Pana, shaking Leah's hand. Leah smiled, they sure did remind her painfully of Ozzy and Drix.

"I've gotta get back home, I'll see you later," said Leah hastily, waving goodbye. She rushed out of the Police Station, she didn't want them to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She fought them back, knowing it was stupid to start getting upset again. She took a deep breath and felt a little better, she had no intention of going back home - yet, she headed for Cerrebellum Hall yet again.

Leah knocked on the Mayor's door, Carl opened it. "Ah, Leah. You're back again - Jacob let you in without any hassle?" he asked, laughing.

Leah grinned. "I think he's just trying to avoid getting knocked unconscious again."

"That's one thing he's gonna remember for the rest of his life - I think he'll respect me a lot more from now on." joked Carl, he let Leah in. Kayley beamed when she spotted her.

"Leah, it's nice to see you again. I thought you might've gone home after you gave Janice the message." she said.

"And back to Thrax? I think not." said Leah, grimacing. Kayley rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Then accept my offer, Leah. You don't have to stay with him." Kayely pleaded.

"It's so tempting, really. But you know I can't, if he finds that I'm gone - he'd come looking for me, or if I decided to come back then I'd really be in for it." said Leah, she took off both of her fish-net gloves and showed them the fading scars on her arms. "_This_ is what he did to me back in Frank when I betrayed him - as he says. Afterwards he locked me in a cage in some musky old Torture Chamber."

Kayley and Carl stared horrifically at the scars. "He sounds like a psychopath - for sure!" said Carl, a sense of fear in his voice.

"Why do you put up with it?" Kayley asked, deep lines appearing under her eyes as if she that same pain.

"I have to. If I don't - something much worse than _this_ will happen."

"She's got a point there, Miss Mayor. If you want to keep the peace you have to follow orders, I guess." said Carl.

"True. But it's just awful," said Kayley sadly, she placed a hand on Leah's shoulder. "I assure you Leah, you won't be in this mess for long. We'll do all we can to get you out as soon as possible - and to get Thrax behind bars. When did he say he'd carry out his plan?"

"He never discussed it yet - he's having a meeting tomorrow so I'll know then for sure." said Leah. She looked at her watch and groaned. "Ugh - sorry, I really have to get back now. I'll see you tomorrow ok!?"

"See ya later, Leah." said Carl, smiling.

"Bye." said Kayley.

Leah sprinted out of the office and out of Cerrebellum Hall - It was quite dark outside, Leah cursed under her breath. She knew she was late, later than usual. She tried reassuring herself, maybe Thrax didn't mind as long as it wasn't too late and as long as she got back and apologized for her long absence. After all, she told him she was only walking around the city. And this _was_ a big city.

It was raining by the time Leah reached the house, she flicked her wet fringe out of her eye and entered the house, she was thankful that it wasn't raining too heavily, the only thing that was really wet was her wig. She closed the door behind her and noticed how quiet the house was. All the lights had been shut off except for the one in the sitting room, she felt the nervousness engulf her insides - did she dare walk in?  
Dying with the curiousity, Leah slowly and cautiously approached the sitting room.

"Th-Thrax? Are you in there?" she called out, she could sense the amount of fear in her voice as well as her movements. She stopped in her tracks, feeling her fears take control of her.

"I'm in here baby - come in."

Leah breahted out, a little relieved that Thrax was in the sitting room. She felt a little braver and continued walking towards the entrance. She entered the sitting room and froze when she saw that Thrax wasn't alone. The viruses that agreed to help Thrax with his plan were all standing beside him. Leah didn't twig what was going on.

"Thrax...I thought you said you were having the meeting tomorrow?" she asked, frowning.

"This isn't the meeting, baby..." he said, smirking wickedly.

Leah suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap a cloth around her mouth, her voice becoming muffled, someone struck her hard on the head; knocking her unconscious.

---

Leah woke up to find that she wasn't in the house anymore, she wondered if she was even in the City of Shane. The place looked so strange - but familiar - it looked similar to the torture chamber back in Frank City, only a bit darker. She noticed the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth was gone, it instead hung freely around her neck. Her hands were chained uncomfortably behind her back, though it wasn't how uncomfortable she felt that bothered her, it was the nervous pounding of her heart as she struggled to understand what was going _on_ here.

She spotted the viruses standing beside her, one of them looked at her.

"She's awake - finally. That's the last time me knock someone unconscious - next time we'll just gag 'em and drag 'em along without any hassle." said the germ gruffly, scowling at Leah, muttering 'annoying bitch' under his breath. Leah ignored his insult.

"Chill, yo. She would have been struggling when she was awake." said Thrax, coming into the room, twirling a chain around his finger - it was the exact same as the one Leah had gotten rid of, only without the DNA beads of course. Thrax caught her staring. "You seemed surprised, baby. I told you I'd get another - took me a while, but it was worth the trouble." he added, kissing the chain proudly.

"Why did you take me here? What's going on!" Leah demanded angrily, though she felt herself shaking with fear.

Thrax sensed that she was afraid and smirked. "I was sure you would have known already baby, that look you gave me when I told you I wasn't mad about you giving away your disguise - I thought you had me all figured out. I thought you'd have expected something like this to happen."

"How...did you know that..." Leah asked, panickingly.

"You're just sometimes too easy to read." Thrax replied.

Leah bowed her head. "So I'm being punished right? For something that was an accident."

"You need to be disciplined baby. I told you not to blow your cover and you did - you were too careless, that's why you need to be punished."

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Leah questioned him worriedly. She heard that same chuckle from him - obviously the punishment wasn't going to be like last time; which is something she had expected anyway. Thrax turned to the germs on Leah's right.

"Bring her over here - right in front of that table," he said casually, the viruses obediantly did what they were told to do and dragged Leah by the arm towards the table. Thrax gestured for them to remove the chain around her wrists, Leah watched nervously as Thrax pulled out something thin and sharp: A needle.

Thrax took hold of Leah's hand and pinned it down on the hard surface of the table, she struggled a bit, her heart racing as she wondered what that needle was for.

"What's that for? What're you gonna do to me?!" she asked frantically.

"This needle holds a peculiar sort of venom inside it - don't worry baby, it aint fatal." said Thrax, grinning devillishly.

"But you're gonna inject it in me aren't you?"

"Of course."

Without warning, Thrax dug the needle into Leah's arm, injecting the venom into her. She felt the substance burn her, the pain was unbearably immense - she felt as if her whole body was ripping apart from the inside. Her stomach heaved, she prayed she wouldn't throw up - not in front of these people. Suddenly - as if by magic - the pain eased and everything seemed back to normal. She felt a little relieved, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead - was the punishment over?

Thrax didn't let go of her hand, he reached into his pocket and got another another needle - bigger than the last one he used. "This one's the exact same venom - only stronger. Your punishment aint over baby - if you're gonna disobey me then you have to pay for it. I need to teach you to know your place and respect me - accidents mean nothing! That's not an excuse! When I give you an order you follow it!" said Thrax angrily, he injected the needle into the same spot in her arm. The burning this time was more immense - and the pain was eating at her. The ripping feeling became much worse - she felt as if millions of shards of glass were stabbing her insides and that fire at a very high degrees was burning her at the same time. She struggled, swallowing back the vomit, her blood felt cold despite the fact that everywhere else was practically on fire. She felt something spill down at the side of her mouth - blood? No, it was only her saliva. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth at the pain. She felt like she was dying - correction, she wanted to die from all that was happening.  
It lasted a bit longer than expected, but the pain eased eventually - though this time she still felt a slight burning in her body, and she felt incredibly sick. Leah wiped the saliva from her mouth.

"Is - it - over?" she stammered hoarsely. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Thrax grinned malevolently. "Had enough?"

"Yes! I've had enough! Just please, let me go!" Leah pleaded desperately, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"There's no way I'm gonna do that - you need one more shot baby, you're almost close to becoming _so_ loyal..." said Thrax, he got out a small vile that had the same venom and placed more into the needle. Leah struggled frantically, pulling her hand away from him.

"No please don't do this!! I'm sorry! I'll never disobey you again! Please, Thrax!! PLEASE!!" Leah begged.

Thrax ignored her. "Hold her down and get a cloth." he said to one of the viruses. The others held her tight so that she couldn't break free, she struggled more, the germ came back with the cloth and blindfolded her.

"No, please!! I've seriously had enough!! I'm sorry!! No - NO!!" she screamed, becoming hysterical. Thrax grabbed her hand yet again and injected her arm.

Her screams of agony filled the room....

---

It was 12 o'clock midnight, Leah sat huddled in the corner in the sitting room. Her arm where Thrax had injected the needle had a black-ish mark spreading from the center of her arm down close to her wrist. She was shaking again, her cellphone clutched against her chest. Thrax was up in the bedroom so Leah felt a little safer - she looked through the contacts on her cellphone and spotted Carl's number. She dialled it, making sure it was on loudspeaker so Thrax couldn't hear.

_"Hello?" _Carl's voice was heard as he answered the call.

"Carl, it's me, Leah. Get me out of here..." she whispered tearfully.

_"Leah? Why? What happened?" _Carl asked her worriedly.

"I'll tell you later, just come get me now!" she said, still keeping her voice quiet.

_"O-ok - I'll be there in a minute - can you wait outside Cerrebellum Hall?" _

"I will. But I have to leave the house as quietly as possible."

_"Don't. Ask Thrax if you can have a walk for some fresh air." _

"No! I don't want to face him!"

_"Leah. Just do it. You'll make things worse for yourself if he catches you trying to sneak out."_"Ok...see you then, Carl." she hung up and got up weakly, she headed for the stairs and quietly but hesitantly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Thrax?" she called out.

"What?" he replied.

"I-is it ok if...if I go out for some fresh air?" she asked him anxiously. Suddenly the door opened, causing Leah to jump back in fright. Thrax placed his claw under her chin, bringing her face closer to his.

"You won't disobey me again, will you baby?" he said.

"N-no..of course not." said Leah.

Thrax smirked. "Good girl." he said, kissing her roughly before letting her go. She went down the stairs and exited the house.

It was pitch dark outside as she reached Cerrebellum Hall, she shivered as the cold wind blew harshly. She felt sick - immensely sick. After her punishment she kept having to rush to the bathroom to vomit - she still felt that heaving feeling in her stomach but struggled to keep it all down. Her whole body was still in pain after what happened - her arm was throbbing and her blood was still quite cold. Leah's was startled to hear the honking of a car as it drove up near her. It was Carl.

"Hop in!" he said hastily. Leah got in the car and he drove off in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as he drove down an unfamiliar road.

"We're going back to my place - Kayley's also there and she's dead worried about what the hell happened!" said Carl.

"I'll tell you both when we get there ok?" said Leah, she felt a little relieved that she was now with Carl - all safe. But Thrax was gonna come looking - what would happen then if he eventually found her?

Carl finally arrived at his house, Leah noticed a waterfall and bridge not too far from his house, she admired how beautiful it looked and suddenly snapped back to her senses when Carl got out of the car. A light was on in one of the rooms, she guessed that's where Kayley was.

Carl unlocked the front door and stepped inside with Leah, he switched on the lights in the kitchen.

"Well, this is where I live - I'll go make us all some coffee, it'll make it a lot easier for you to tell us what happened - make yourself comfortable ok? You'll be staying here with us from now on." said Carl, smiling warmly, he noticed the large mark on Leah's right arm and his smile faded. He decided not to ask.

Leah went up the stairs to the room where she guessed Kayley was staying. She opened it slightly and was greeted by Kayley.

"Leah! Oh my god, Leah!" she cried, throwing herslef in Leah's arms. Leah noticed that she'd been crying.

"Hey, Kayley. What's wrong? Were you crying?" said Leah, stroking Kayley's blonde locks.

"I was so worried - I heard your conversation with Carl and you sounded quite frightened - what happened?" said Kayley worriedly.

"Carl's just making coffee - I'll tell you later ok? C'mon, let's just go downstairs." said Leah, Kayley nodded and followed Leah down into the kitchen. Carl placed the cups of coffee on the table and sat down with his own. He drew in his breath.

"Ok, Leah. Tell us what happened." said Carl.

"It was Thrax he - he punished me for blowing my disguise in front of you - and he injected some kind of venom into me." said Leah, she showed them the mark on her arm. "He's trying to discipline me..."

"Discipline?! That man's torturing you!!" cried Kayley furiously.

"You're not going back with him that's for sure," said Carl.

"I have to. If I don't he'll come looking for me. And then what happens if he finds me? He'll surely file out a punishment a lot worse than this - or maybe kill me for telling you guys about his existance in this body! No, I have to go back. I have to find out when he's gonna carry out his plan to kill Shane. All I know is that he takes the DNA from the Hypothalamus - causing his victim's temperature to rise to 108 degrees." Leah explained.

"Then find out with a disguise on - don't let him know it's you. Don't go back to him, please Leah! It's crazy!" said Kayley.

Leah bit her lip, she wasn't sure what she _wanted_ to do anymore. "Look, guys - I have a lot on my mind. I'm just gonna go for a little walk outside ok? Get a bit of fresh air..." said Leah quietly. Carl nodded, understanding.

"Ok, Leah. You take your time ok?" said Carl.

Leah exited the house, the cool breeze hit her face, making her feel a little better. She spotted waterfall with the bridge - it looked so radiant in the moon's light. She walked over to it and stopped a metre away from the wooden steps leading up to the bridge, she saw a he-cell standing at the bridge. The moonlight reflecting on his handsome face.

Leah didn't know what came over her, but she felt mesmerized by him...one look and she felt like she knew him all her life....

_Who are you..._

**

* * *

**

**Mwuahahahahaa! Yet again, I leave you to ponder long and hard! *gets shot* *cough* Ahem, yeah. I love ending chapters like this - I like to get people thinking and wondering what will happen next lol Oh-oh, Leah better learn to respect the great and powerful Thrax :D Hee, hee, hee... disobeying Thrax can be dangerous... VEEEERRY dangerous... but I still loves you Thrax :3 *cough* *cough* **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The man caught Leah staring at him, taking his hands off the banister on the bridge.

"Oh, um - s-sorry, Miss..." he said uncomfortably, turning around to walk away. Leah panicked, feeling her heart hammering against her chest.

_No - it couldn't be!_"Ozzy?" she asked.

The man froze. He turned around fully to face Leah, she saw his face much more clearly now in the moonlight. Her heart almost stopped.

"OZZY!" Leah cried out, rushing up to him and throwing herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing his healthy form. Ozzy held her uncertainly, taking a good look at her face.

"L-Leah? Is that you?!" he asked eagerly.

Leah removed the wig. "It's me." she said, becoming tearful. She could see the tears welling up inside Ozzy's eyes.

"Fuck, Leah it _is_ you! Oh my God, I can't believe it!" said Ozzy happily, he hugged Leah tightly and kissed her lovingly. She couldn't believe it herself and held onto him, making sure this all wasn't just some dream. This time it wasn't - it was all real. He was here. Healthy and himself - it was real. They eventually broke apart, breathing heavily, it was so cold outside.

"Leah - I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought Thrax killed you!" said Ozzy, Leah suddenly hit him on the arm. "OW! Hey, what gives?"

"Stupid! I thought Thrax killed _you_! I saw you - he threw you off Shane's eye! I saw you fall! How did you survive!?" said Leah, weak with relief now that Ozzy was alive after all.

"Look, I'll explain everything later - put that wig back on and let's go back to the place we're staying," said Ozzy.

"We're? Who's 'we're'?" said Leah, looking confused.

Ozzy grinned. "You didn't think I came here alone now did ya?"

"Don't tell me - Drix is alive too?" Leah asked eagerly.

"Yup. And don't forget Roxy and Rex!"

"I must be dreaming - my mind is playing around with me, that's all. You're probably just a mirage." said Leah jokingly, poking Ozzy's arm.

"It's all real all right - no mirages here!" said Ozzy, smiling.

The house where he was staying at was not too far from Carl's house, in fact it was right across from his house. Leah felt calmer now that Carl and Kayley were close by - she was going to have to call them later to reassure them that she was in safe hands now - with Ozzy who was actually alive! She still couldn't believe it. Ozzy opened the front door and stepped inside, Leah followed him to the upstairs bedroom where she heard loud, cheerful voices, and some laughter. Ozzy entered the room with Leah, Roxy was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Rex who was seated on a chair. Drix was standing behind her, they all smiled when they noticed Ozzy had a new friend with him.

"Hey, Oz. Is that a new girlfriend?" said Roxy teasingly, giggling.

"Whoooo!" said Rex jokingly.

Ozzy laughed. "More like old girlfriend!"

"Whatever are you talking about, Ozzy?" said Drix, looking puzzled.

Leah removed the wig once more, she almost laughed at their shocked faces. Roxy couldn't believe her eyes, she pointed at Leah and screamed with delight, rushing up to give her a big hug.

"Oh my God! Oh my GOD! You're alive!! Ozzy was forever putting us down - telling us that you were dead and that he'd never find you!" said Roxy tearfully, she smiled happily at Leah. "Oh dear God, I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Dear God, I think I'm getting a heart attack over here!" said Rex, laughing. "This certainly is one big surprise!"

"Agreed!" said Drix. "What happened to Thrax? Did you somehow gain great strength from all that grief and sadness over Osmosis' supposed death and killed the lethal virus?" he added jokingly.

"Nope. He's kept me as his little 'partner' and intends on bringing me with him to every body he visits after he kills Shane." said Leah. Ozzy frowned, gritting his teeth.

"Fuckin' bastard!" he said angrily.

Leah turned to him. "But - how did you survive! How did you _all_ survive!?" she asked once more.

"Well, when Thrax threw me down off the eye, I was hurtling down towards that beaker of alcohol and grabbed onto the edge of it, preventing myself from falling into the liquid. I was hanging there for quite a while - thinking about what to do, when all of a sudden I saw that chain falling down towards me, I caught it just before it landed into the alcohol and pulled up to safety, I jumped down onto the tray and wondered how I'd get back to Frank. Suddenly one of the nurses picked up the tray in time and I was close enough to jump down onto one of Frank's shoes. I made it back to the mouth safely and returned that baby back to the Hypothalamus!" said Ozzy proudly.

"Then how'd you get here?" said Leah.

"Well, it wasn't that easy. We waited until Frank and Shane fell asleep on the couch together after watching some movie and went up to Frank's ear - we jumped out and landed in Shane's hair," Ozzy explained briefly.

"Shane Metropolis is so much different than the City of Frank!" said Roxy.

"Definitely." Leah agreed happily.

Rex stared at Leah. "Well, Ozzy's pretty much told you how we got here and all - now it's your turn. What has Thrax been doing to you since you got here? Tell us everything in elaborate detail!"

"You want me to describe the times me and Thrax had sex in elaborate detail?" said Leah, frowning. Rex grimaced.

"No, no. _You_ know what I mean - what's he been doing to you besides sex, Leah? We already know about the - you know - scars on your arms from what happened back in Frank." said Rex.

Leah pressed her lips tight together, hesitating a little. "Well, he made me wear this disguise from the beginning to hide my true self - " she found herself telling them everything elaborately (leaving out the sex parts of course). She stopped, pulling her fish-net glove off her right arm to show them the large black mark. Roxy gasped, Drix looked a little puzzled. Ozzy was quick to react.

"Holy fuck! What the hell did that psycho bastard do to you?!" said Ozzy furiously, clenching his fists.

"It was my punishment for blowing my disguise in front of Carl - he injected somesort of venom inside my body -" Leah explained, she heaved a bit and kept the vomit down. "- I'm still feeling quite sick after it."

"Fuckin' lunatic! I'll fuckin' kill him!" yelled Ozzy angrily. Leah panicked.

"No, Ozzy! The Mayor's gonna sort out everything - just stay out of it just this once ok? She already has Officer White looking out for anything suspicious." said Leah.

"But - I need to kick his ass after what he did to you-"

"No, you don't Ozzy. Just please don't do anything stupid - you've no idea how it felt thinking that you were dead. I can't lose you again....not for real..."

Ozzy calmed down, noticing the deep sadness in Leah's voice, he held her close. "I aint goin' nowhere, baby...you know that.."

Rex looked at them both, he nudged Roxy, getting her attention. Drix leaned in, curious as to what Rex was going to say.

"I think we'd better leave these two alone together - give them a bit of privacy," he whispered, Roxy and Drix nodded in agreement and the three of them got up, getting ready to leave the room.

"We're just gonna turn in ok, guys? See you in the morning!" said Rex cheerily, he walked out the door with Roxy and Drix, leaving Leah and Ozzy alone at last.

Leah snuggled up close to Ozzy, feeling safe and warm for the first time since she came in this body. Ozzy had his arm around her, holding her close to him, making her feel a lot safer. He kissed the top of her head. Suddenly Leah remembered that she had to call Carl and tell him where she was, she wriggled out of Ozzy's grasp and picked up her cellphone.

"Sorry, Ozzy. I need to call Carl and tell him where I am or else he'll worry." said Leah, she dialled the numbers and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Carl! It's me Leah, I'm just at Ozzy's house at the moment." said Leah.

_"Whoa, wait. Ozzy?? He's alive??!! Holy crap - how did that happen?" _said Carl enthusiastically. Leah laughed.

"I'll tell you everything in elaborate detail later ok?"

_"Sure, yeah. I'll see you later, Leah." _

"Bye, Carl." and she hung up. Leah smiled at Ozzy, snuggling close to him again. "There, that's taken care of."

"I kinda like the dress your wearing though..." Ozzy admitted sheepishly, blushing a little. Leah giggled, grinning at him.

"I guess you'd better thank Thrax for that..." she joked. Ozzy chuckled.

"Let's forget about him for now..." he said, kissing Leah passionately on the lips. Leah felt lost in the kiss, unable to think straight, she sunk back against the pillows on the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Ozzy's began undoing the laces that held the dress together at the chest area, he slipped it off with ease and suddenly froze. Leah sensed that something was wrong.

"Ozzy? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Leah asked, stroking Ozzy's cheek.

Ozzy cleared his throat, frowning a little. "Where did those marks on your body come from?"

Leah looked a little confused and stared down at her body, the marks were small but still visible, short red cuts on her skin. They were mostly around her stomach and a few on her thighs, she turned her head; trying to see if they were on her back as well.

"Ozzy can you-?"

"Oh, uh, sure." said Ozzy awkwardly, he looked at Leah's back and found more of the small cuts. "Yup. There's more on your back then at the front..."

"I didn't realize until now... I feel ruined." said Leah forlornly.

"Thrax did this to you, right?" said Ozzy, becoming frustrated.

"I'm guessing he did, with claws that sharp." said Leah.

Ozzy held Leah close to him again. "Hey, remember we promised to forget about him for now?"

Leah chuckled. "Of course..." she continued to kiss him, enjoying the warm feeling it gave her. It was easy enough to forget about Thrax when she was in safe and wonderful company. Her back gently hit against the bedpost and she giggled a bit, breaking the kiss.

"What?" said Ozzy, also laughing.

"Nothing... I'm a little nervous about this," said Leah, feeling foolish. "I know we did it before but..."

Ozzy placed a finger and thumb underneath Leah's chin and tilted her head up towards him. "It's ok to feel nervous, baby. But you trust me right?" said Ozzy, smiling.

Leah smiled back at him. "Absolutely. I've always trusted you, Osmosis."

Ozzy removed Leah's underwear as well as the rest of his own clothes. He kissed her once more, reassuring her that everything was going to be all right, Leah felt like everything really _was_ going to be all right after all. Ozzy and everyone else was alive - they really were alive. She no longer had to beat herself up over it. It was all over and the pain in her heart was finally gone.

---

"I'll see you tomorrow ok, Ozzy? You're gonna have to have a discussion with Mayor Alanine about her plan to stop Thrax from killing Shane." said Leah, giving Ozzy a goodnight kiss.

"I'll be there. She'll be at Cerrebellum Hall right?" said Ozzy.

"Yeah." said Leah. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't try and find Thrax for yourself."

"Leah I-"

"Promise."

Ozzy breathed in. "Ok. I promise." he said finally.

Leah smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ozzy."

She gave him one last kiss before heading off towards Carl's house.

"Hey, Leah. Had a great time with your lover?" said Carl teasingly when he let Leah in the house. Leah poked him on the arm.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." she said, grinning.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Carl, Kayley was in the kitchen, drinking more coffee. She had worry lines on her forehead, she perked up when she spotted Leah.

"Thank God you're back - I was getting quite worried." said Kayley, relieved.

"Don't stress yourself too much, sweetie. You worry too much." said Leah stroking Kayley's hair.

Kayley smiled warmly. "I heard Osmosis is alive. How did that happen?" she asked, changing the subject.

Leah went through the whole explaination all over again, telling them everything in elaborate detail as she promised Carl. Carl was shocked but impressed when she finished.

"Holy crap that's what I call a miracle!" he said, laughing happily.

"And miracles don't often happen." said Kayley. "I'm so glad to hear that! Is Osmosis going to come speak to me tomorrow? I need to talk to him about Thrax."

_It's like she can read my mind or something. _"Yes. I told him about it before I left, he'll be meeting you at Cerrebellum Hall. While you guys are there, I need to be back with Thrax. Keeping him in a good mood." said Leah. Carl shook his head.

"I still think you're absolutely crazy for going back to him." said Carl, Leah sighed.

"Didn't I explain to you the reason before?" she said.

"Yes, you did. But I'm just so worried he's gonna do something much worse to you."

"Don't worry about it, Carl. Just trust me, ok?"

Carl stared at her, and breathed out. "I trust you." he said. Leah smiled at him.

"That's really all I need. I'll look after myself while I'm there so you don't need to worry." said Leah, Carl nodded and yawned hugely.

"Ugh - boy, I'm tired. It's late anyway so I'll turn myself in. See you guys tomorrow!" said Carl, getting up to leave the kitchen and go upstairs to bed.

"Night, Carl." said Leah and Kayley simultaneously. Kayley turned to Leah.

"You'll be sleeping in my room tonight ok?" said Kayley.

"Sure." said Leah, she looked at the clock. "We'd better get to bed ourselves, it _is_ late."

They both sauntered upstairs to Kayley's bedroom and put on their pyjamas, Leah snuggled down under the covers in the extra bed while Kayley lay down on her own bed.

"Hey...Kayley?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're ok with sleeping on your own over there? I mean - you don't want to come next to me do you? That's if you want to - if you're not feeling comfortable on your own."

"Oh...uh, ok. I mean - I don't really mind - " Kayley suddenly drew in her breath. "To tell you the truth - I actually like sleeping cuddled up next to someone - it's what I remember always doing with my mother and father when they were still alive. So to have someone like Carl is a great bonus but... I wouldn't feel quite comfortable sleeping next to him since he's a guy and all..."

Leah giggled. "All right then, Kayley. Hop in." said Leah happily, Kayley got in the bed beside Leah and snuggled up close, her warm hair brushing against Leah's cheek. Leah placed her arm around Kayley, feeling warm and safe. She wouldn't have minded a little sister - or maybe a daughter. Leah blushed at the thought of asking Ozzy about having children sometime in the future and giggled. Kayley looked up at her.

"Something funny?" she asked.

Leah shook her head, smiling. "No, it's nothing... I've always wanted a little sister though. I guess you can always be a little sister to me."

Kayley smiled. "That's true."

"So what's Carl like?" said Leah.

"He's very kind to me - and very helpful... he treats me like his daughter and I've always looked up to Carl as either a father or an older brother... he really does look out for me.. and I love him for that." said Kayley, smiling warmly.

Leah understood what Kayley meant by 'I love him for that'. It was a sisterly or daughterly type of love - Leah felt happy that Kayley thought of Carl as a father or older brother. He was the perfect substitute.

They both eventually fell asleep, the silent night surrounded them as they slept peacefully.

---

Leah found herself wandering down the street back to the house. Where Thrax was waiting. God knows what his reaction would be but Leah felt surprisingly calm and quite giddy to be exact.

_It was the sex. Ozzy you moron why did you have to be so damn good at it! _

Leah giggled foolishly, feeling her cheeks glow red as she remembered it all so vividly. A passing cell stared anxiously at Leah, wondering why she was giggling and acting so giddy. Leah ignored him and continued to walk closer and closer to the house, her heart was thumping fast but she still managed to stay calm - and still quite giddy.

She had an extra key in her pocket for the door, she put the key in the door and opened it, she casually closed the door behind her. The house was quiet again, Leah walked around, her hands behind her back, waiting for Thrax to come out - wherever he was. She went up the stairs, the steps creaked loudly as she stepped on them. Leah then heard a door open and slam shut, she looked up calmly and saw Thrax standing at the top of the stairs, he glared viciously at her. One look and Leah knew she was in for it - however she still remained calm.

"Hi Thrax." she said nonchalantly.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked her angrily.

Leah stared at him. "No. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Where the fuck were you?" Thrax asked through gritted teeth.

Leah sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Thrax. I was just staying over at a friend's house last night, it was just for this once seeing as I won't be in this body for long now. You're carrying out the plan today right?"

"Yeah, I am. But that's not the point - the point is you disobeyed me again, baby. Didn't your punishment teach you anything at all?" said Thrax slyly but furiously. Leah placed a finger under his chin, deciding to be all flirtatious with him just to put him in a good mood. Her lips were just an inch away from his.

"You can punish me tonight, baby..." she said in a sexy tone that made her feel sick. "Just _really_ 'punish' me." she added, running her finger down along his chest and walking away from him, she stopped. "What time is the meeting on at?" she asked him.

"Six. We're having the meeting at the Torture Chamber," said Thrax, he went downstairs without another word. Leah felt relieved, she was surprised at herself for remaining so calm instead of giving Thrax what he wanted: Fear.

She went down and leaned over the banisters on the stairs: "I'm going out for a little while to see my friend for one last time ok, baby?" she called down to him, there was no answer. Leah shrugged and decided to leave the house anyways, she needed to go down to Cerrebellum Hall and see if the Mayor formed up a plan yet. Ozzy and the others were gonna be there, ready to listen to what her plan was. Leah walked down the street that led to Cerrebellum Hall, she spotted Jacob at the entrance and smiled at him, he was startled to see her and glared at her.

"Hello, Jacob." she said, still smiling cheekily.

He bowed his head a little. "Hi." he mumbled angrily, letting her enter the building. She heard him mumbled 'Persistant little bitch' and ignored his comment. She arrived at the Mayor's office and knocked on the door, Carl opened it and smiled happily when he saw her.

"Morning, Leah. Everything went well I wager?" said Carl.

"Definitely. Is Ozzy and the others here yet?" she asked. Carl laughed.

"Yup, they're all here - waiting for you so the Mayor can finally get on with explaining the plan." said Carl, chuckling. Leah blushed.

"Oh - am I late?"

"No, you're just on time." said Kayley as Leah entered the room. "These guys just decided to come early."

Ozzy grinned at Leah. "I'm glad to hear everything went well! Now c'mon and let the Mayor get on with telling us her plan!" said Ozzy, smiling.

"Ok, ok." laughed Leah sitting down on the seat next to Ozzy. Carl went and took his seat beside Kayley. She cleared her throat.

"OK - me and Carl had a bit of a discussion about this ourselves before coming to a conclusion - Thrax is a very, very deadly virus, right?"

"Correct." said Leah.

"Emphasis on 'deadly'." said Roxy.

"Well - the thing is - you guys are gonna need a lot of help on this one. Officer Janice and Officer Panadol are already gonna assist Osmosis Jones and his crew on this - but Leah, you're attending the meeting tonight, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. To fill you in on what's actually gonna happen." said Leah.

"But - we think it's too dangerous to have you go alone. The chances are Thrax might be very wary about what goes on around him and mightn't let you go out - calling us would still be too risky since I wager Thrax isn't the type that trusts you entirely, Leah. No matter what he says, this plan is very important to him. He wouldn't want anything to go wrong - which is why we need someone to come with you to this meeting and look out for you. Someone who's quite strong." said Kayley, she looked at Drix who raised his hand. "Sorry - but it has to be someone deadly."

Carl rapidly turned to Kayley. "Miss Mayor are you implying that we have a virus assist Leah?" he asked, sounding outraged.

"It's the only way we won't make Thrax suspcious, if Leah has a virus with her then it'll be a lot easier for us to have the plan go smoothly without any disruptions." said Kayley. "Besides, the virus would be able to bring Leah back to us with the information without having Thrax being suspicious."

"You have a point there I guess, Miss Mayor... but which virus did you have in mind?" said Carl. Kayley looked at him.

"Let's all go down to the Police Station - I have the perfect one in mind." said Kayley and the others followed her out of the office.

They arrived at the Police Station, Officer Janice and Officer Panadol were surprised to see the Mayor and her assistant come in with more strange people including the only familiar one: Leah.

"Miss Mayor, what brings you here?" said Janice, glancing at the strangers.

"I want you to bring us down to the jail cells." said Kayley calmly. Pana frowned.

"Whatever do you want to go down there for?" Pana asked, scratching her head.

"It's something for my plan." Kayley replied.

"To stop that lethal virus - Thraps was it?" said Janice uncertainly.

"Thrax. And yes."

"Right, Thrax. Anyone you had in mind?"

"Yes, I have someone in particular in mind. Can you please bring us there first?"

"Sure thing, Miss Mayor."

Kayley and the others followed Janice and Pana down to the jail cells, Roxy stared at all the vicious looking viruses they passed, one heavy virus stared straight back at Roxy, hatred burned in his red eyes.

"What you starin' at then, Scarlet?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing." she mumbled, quickly running up beside Rex.

"You ok, Roxy?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." she replied nervously.

They passed a couple of more jail cells until Kayley stopped Janice. "This one," said Kayley.

Janice stared at her, bemused. "You want _her_, Miss Mayor?!"

Kayley nodded. "That's right."

"But - but how can you be so sure we can trust her?"

"I'll just have to try and reason with her."

Rex peered in through the bars at the she-virus, she had her back turned to them, sitting on the ground with her long black hair falling over her face. She turned her head slightly, staring at Rex from the corner of her eye.

"Miss Mayor...what a surprise..." she said in a low voice, smirking slightly.

"There's no time for fun and games, I need to ask you to do me a favour." said Kayley, frowning. The she-virus chuckled, her shoulders shaking.

"A favour?" she repeated mockingly. Rex kept on staring at her, finding her scarily familiar. He nudged Ozzy.

"What?" said Ozzy.

"That she-virus just looks so familiar for some reason, do you think so too?" Rex whispered, pointing at her. The she-virus spotted Rex and turned round fully, facing them.

"It's rude to point, honey..." she said, she had blue skin with cobalt blue eyes and red lips. She was quite small for a virus and not to mention beautfiful, though her charming looks was a good disguise for her viciousness. Rex's eyes were wide with shock when he saw her face, Ozzy's reaction was pretty much the same.

"Fuck no, it can't be!" Ozzy hissed.

"Osmosis, is something wrong?" Drix asked worriedly.

"Don't you recognize her? That's Toxin, that viral bitch we fought in Frank a few years ago!" Ozzy whispered angrily.

"What! But - I thought we got rid of her!" said Drix.

Toxin's eyes grew wide with shock, she gritted her teeth. "You!" she said sourly, suddenly recognizing Ozzy. She rushed up to the bars, clutching them tightly. "So we meet again, Jones."

"I thought you died, bitch!" said Ozzy angrily.

"Of course not, you think I'd die that easily! I just made my way into this body instead - to find that immunities here weren't like the ones back in Frank City - so my killing days were over!" said Toxin, chuckling sneakily.

"I'm glad the immunities stopped you - you look so good behind bars," said Ozzy sarcastically.

Toxin's teeth clenched, her grip on the bars tightened. "Why....it wasn't meant to be like this...I had everything planned out perfectly...and now I'm left to rot here...why....WHY!!" Toxin started slamming her knee against the bars, screaming abuse. "WHY! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THIS WAY! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU RUINED MY ONLY PURPOSE FOR BEING HERE!!" she yelled furiously.

"Calm down, Toxin! I need you to do a favour for me!" said Kayley desperately, she was losing her control over Toxin.

Toxin stopped slamming her knee against the bars and looked straight at Kayley. "Why should I help you!?!" she said angrily.

"I'm guessing jail has completely destroyed her sanity..." whispered Rex to Ozzy, luckily enough Toxin appeared to not have heard them.

Kayley breathed in. "I need you to help me - us, with tracking down a lethal virus that's in Shane. Osmosis and the others will be looking out for him but I-"

"I'm not helping you - I'm not going anywhere with that fucking bastard Jones!" said Toxin hotly, glaring at Ozzy.

"Let me finish - I said you weren't gonna be helping Jones and the others - I need you to go with Leah to this viruse's meeting he's having tonight." said Kayley.

"Why do you need me to do that?" said Toxin sourly.

"That way we won't make the virus - Thrax that is - suspicious of anything, he'll be very aware of what goes on around him and if Leah's with a proper virus then he won't suspect a thing." Kayley explained. Toxin raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"What do you want?" said Kayley.

"Simple. I just want my freedom." said Toxin, smirking.

"Mayor, no." hissed Carl.

"I have a better idea...when you say freedom - I want you to leave this body. That way you'll both be free and not causing Shane any harm. Do we have a deal?" said Kayley, holding her hand out to Toxin.

Toxin stared at her. "Finally someone who actually lets me leave - I don't intend on staying in this body. We have a deal." said Toxin, taking Kayley's hand and shaking it. Kayley gave her a small smile and gestured for Janice (whom was still against this whole letting Toxin free thing) to unlock the cell door. Toxin stepped out, glaring at Ozzy.

"Right, so I have to look out for your little girlfriend here, is that right?" said Toxin, placing her finger under Leah's chin. Ozzy narrowed his eyes at Toxin.

"Don't you dare hurt her - if you so much as lay a finger on her I swear I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll fuckin' land in the middle of next week!" said Ozzy threateningly. Toxin laughed, smirking at him.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't do anything to hurt your little girlfriend - I'm her lookout remember? And all for my freedom." said Toxin, squashing Leah's cheeks with her finger and thumb.

"And you promise to keep her safe from danger?" Kayley asked.

"Of course... as long as she promises to behave with me too." said Toxin, Leah nodded.

"Don't worry - I have no intention of doing anything to insult or hurt you whatsoever. You have my word." said Leah promisingly.

"Then it's settled." said Toxin. "I'm your lookout."

Leah just hoped and prayed this she-virus wasn't going to get her into any more trouble.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, just to let you guys know. Toxin is my sister's OC. Not mine. **

**And yes, I argued with myself over whether I wanted Ozzy and the others to be alive or not and finally came to a conclusion - Frank and everybody else is alive! :D Yes... Hoo, Thrax, you're gonna be in for one big surprise. **

**Thrax: So what? I can kick their asses. **

**Me: *nods* Very true. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Leah and Toxin stood outside the house, she turned to Toxin. "Look, you remember the plan right? You wait outside the Torture Chamber for me - I have to obviously go there with Thrax," said Leah.

Toxin nodded. "Yeah, I remember the plan. Torture chamber hm? Nice place for a meeting." said Toxin, impressed.

"Just keep your head in the plan, ok?" said Leah, sighing.

"Keep your hair on Lee-Lee - I'm going now." said Toxin, mimicking Leah's old nickname Ozzy gave her just to piss her off, she rushed off down the street and out of sight. Leah put the key into the door and opened it, she stepped inside. She heard the sound of papers being turned in the sitting room and guessed that Thrax was in there, she smiled to herself, switching back to being flirtatious. She walked into the sitting room with her hands behind her back in a flirtatious fashion, Thrax was sitting on the couch, looking through another old newspaper, hardly impressed with it.

"Hey, baby. I'm back...what're you doing?" she asked, stopping near him.

"Burning more useless shit - what does it look like I'm doing?" said Thrax, extending his index claw and burning the newspaper to ashes.

Leah sat next to him. "Shouldn't we be going to that meeting?" Leah asked him. Thrax placed the chain around her neck, pulling her close to him, his lips close to hers.

"Yeah...though I'd much sooner stay at home with my baby..." said Thrax slyly.

Leah giggled. "Ah-ah - remember what I told you? Save it for tonight, baby..." said Leah, pulling away from him. "Now c'mon - let's go."

Thrax chuckled, getting up from the couch. "Fine by me..." he said, they both exited the house.

---

Leah spotted Toxin at the entrance to the Torture Chamber, Thrax frowned.

"Who's that?" he asked Leah.

"My friend.." said Leah, giving Toxin a little wave. "Hey - you finally made it."

"Yeah - though I was waiting here for _20_ minutes." said Toxin, a hint of anger in her voice. Leah blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry 'bout that." she said apologetically. Thrax went on ahead inside the chamber, leaving Leah and Toxin outside. Toxin stared after him.

Leah looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"He's got a nice ass." said Toxin, her mouth twitching as if she were about to laugh.

"Oh please! Let's just go in.." said Leah, blushing crimson red. Toxin shrugged.

"Fine by me - I just want this night to be done and over with." she said casually, she followed Leah inside the chamber. The other viruses were already there, sitting around at this large old table. Leah and Toxin took their seats beside some random large virus, he stared at Toxin.

"What type of virus are you?" he asked.

"What's it to ya?" she replied.

The virus snorted. "What about her? Is she with you?" he asked, pointing at Leah.

"Yes. We're lesbians." Toxin lied smoothly, causing Leah to jump.

"Shhh! Shut _up_! They'll hear you!" Leah hissed, embarrassed.

The virus raised an eyebrow. "Lesbians?" he repeated.

"Yes. Want me to announce it out loud to y'all bone-headed viruses?" said Toxin, calmly. Leah's eyes grew wide.

"No - shut up!" she hissed.

The he-virus chuckled. "Sure, go ahead. Surprise us."

"Your wish is my command then." said Toxin, she cleared her throat loudly, getting the attention from all the viruses in the room - including Thrax. He stared at her angrily, wondering what the hell this she-virus was doing.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'd just like to announce that me and - this girl here - are lesbians." said Toxin, putting her arm around Leah and pulling her close to her. "Isn't that right, Lee-Lee?"

"Uuuhh-" Leah groaned, blushing deep red.

"You don't have to answer - your blushes tell it all."

"Just zip it will you?" Leah hissed, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Sure thing, honey." said Toxin, smiling sneakily.

_Oh god, I should have known she was set up to make a fool out of me right from the beginning - probably because I was Osmosis's girlfriend. _Leah looked up at Thrax. "Uh...sorry, please continue." she said.

Thrax glared at her and began explaining the plan to them, Leah listened closely, taking in every single detail. It was pretty much the same plan he had for Frank - three teams were gonna move through the cranial artery and one through the nasal passages. He went through the whole explanation of what they were gonna get - the DNA bead from the Hypothalamus gland.

_That would be the first one for his new collection - only we'll make sure he'll never start one. _

Leah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, thinking about what would happen if they didn't succeed. If Thrax was gonna kill anyone - it would definitely be her - she wasn't going to jeopardize everyone else's lives because of her own stupid mistake. It was her fault after all - for trusting Thrax so easily - putting him in that position where he had the chance to almost kill Frank. How she trusted him, Leah couldn't figure out why. She guessed it was because she was so desperate to prove that not all viruses were bad - which could be true you know; she was starting to wonder if Toxin was the same... she just wanted her freedom - and Leah remembered what she said back in the jail cell: _"Why....it wasn't meant to be like this...I had everything planned out perfectly...and now I'm left to rot here...why....WHY!!" "WHY! IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THIS WAY! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU RUINED MY ONLY PURPOSE FOR BEING HERE!!" _

Leah understood why she had gotten so worked up - Toxin probably felt that, being a virus and all, her only purpose for being in this world was to kill people - bring death. And when Ozzy and Drix had to deal with her a few years ago - she lost someone that was very close to her. Maybe that also caused her to suddenly have this immense hatred towards Ozzy - and all other immunity cells. Fading back on these memories was quite painful - everyone had forgotten about Toxin and how crazy everything was when she arrived. When Toxin lost that close person - Leah could remember the horrified look on her face which just made her realize that viruses have feelings too. They always had and always will - but what was Thrax like? He had feelings but he was a pure sadist - Leah wasn't sure if he'd ever want to change his ways and stop killing people. Either way - she didn't want him dead - she didn't understand why she didn't, but that was it. She couldn't bear the thought of him dead - even though he treated her very badly - having him dead wouldn't make things better for her.

If they were to probably tame him behind bars then maybe - just maybe, he can change - give up the killings for good.

Leah's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement from the viruses getting up from their seats, she blinked in confusion. Toxin nudged her.

"The meeting's over, Leah." said Toxin, getting up.

"What? Over already?" she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes -" she lowered her voice. "Did you get the info?"

"Yeah - yeah, I did." said Leah, also lowering her voice.

"Good."

Leah cleared her throat. "Toxin - you go on ahead wihtout me. I'll be down at Cerrebellum Hall later - there's some things I need to take care of." Leah whispered. Toxin looked over at Thrax again, Leah sighed.

"What is it now?" Leah asked her.

Toxin smirked again. "He's just got one _fine_ ass."

"OH would you just shut up!" said Leah, chuckling a bit. "Just go."

"Sure, sure - oh hey, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if he's a brief or boxers kind of guy-"

"LEAVE - right now!"

Toxin laughed. "It's so fun teasing you, y'know?"

Leah felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment at what Toxin had been saying about Thrax. "Yeah, yeah.. just go before I explode with embarrassment from anymore explicit comments you come up with."

"Explicit hmm? Like if his-"

"GO! Don't say another word." said Leah, blocking out the perverted thoughts in her head.

Toxin grinned and left without throwing another embarrassing comment at Leah. Leah breathed out, relieved, she fixed her dress and tried to remain calm, but once she turned to find Thrax behind her she started blushing again - remembering Toxin's comments.

"What the hell was that all about back there, baby?" Thrax asked, pulling Leah close to him.

"Oh that? Um... she can just be so weird sometimes..." said Leah hastily.

Thrax chuckled. "Let's go back home shall we, baby?"

"Yeah."

They arrived back at the house, Leah remembered the promise she made him and suddenly blushed once more. She quickly remained calm and was about to walk up to Thrax when something caught her attention - a small rectangular object was wedged in between the couch and the chair, she wrenched it out and peered at it, frowning. It was her photo album - the one that went missing from her house back in Frank. Leah's heart started beating fast. _So...Thrax was the one that stole it? _She thought.

Thrax stared at her, sensing that something was wrong from the way she was just standing there. "What's wrong? What's that you're holding?" he asked.

Leah turned around, facing him. "You took this from my house, didn't you?" she asked him quietly.

Thrax didn't seem to be shocked about her finding it, he remained calm. "So?" he said.

"_So? _That's a big deal to me - why did you take it from my house?" said Leah angrily.

Thrax chuckled. "I forgot you didn't find out who killed your little friend..." said Thrax, extending his index claw. Leah gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Rachel? ...You're the one that killed, Rachel!?" said Leah tearfully. She gritted her teeth and flung the book at Thrax, he caught it before it hit him on the face, Leah rushed to the door and Thrax ran in front of her, blocking the way.

"Where the fuck d'you think you're goin', baby?" said Thrax, letting go of the photo album and letting it drop to the floor.

"As far away from you as possible you fucking bastard!" said Leah furiously, slapping him across the face. Thrax gritted his teeth and grabbed Leah's wrists, roughly pinning her down on the ground. Leah struggled frantically. "Get off of me! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" she yelled angrily. She felt something immensely sharp slash her across the face, it was Thrax's claws.

"You can just shut the _fuck_ up, bitch! You don't fucking dare try and do something stupid like that to me - the result is never pretty for you baby," said Thrax angrily, he got out his chain and tugged it, he wrapped it around her neck and tightened it, causing her to choke a little. Thrax then took out a black cloth from his pocket and gagged Leah. She hated the feeling of having some stuffy cloth wrapped across her mouth, especially since the material was quite rough. He pulled off her dress with ease, he removed the rest of his garments before taking off what she had left. Leah's heart was thumping fast agains her chest. _Shit! I'm gonna get raped! _She thought panickingly as Thrax removed her underwear. She didn't want this - getting raped was something she didn't want to experience - she especially hated the fact that she was gonna be _gagged_ throughout the rape. But that wasn't really what worried her the most - Thrax was probably going to do something afterwards that would really hurt her physically; definitely a lot worse than what happened back in the Torture Chamber yesterday. Without warning, Thrax pushed himself hard inside her, causing her to gasp at the sudden pain it gave her; he continued to push rhythmically, increasing the pain. Leah felt like she wanted to shout 'just kill me now', if she wasn't gagged that is. She felt like she wanted to die after all that was happening - as if the pain wasn't enough, she'd have this memory with her for a long time and that's not what she wanted - not to mention this would scar her mentally rather than physically. She felt his claws pierce her flesh as he groped her, sweat appeared on her forehead. Leah was starting to find the cloth very uncomfortable, but Thrax's sudden thrust made her remember that the cloth wasn't the only think that was making her uncomfortable. His breath felt hot against her skin as he slid his tongue over her bosom, causing her to shiver, his teeth tightened around the centre of her bust; drawing groans from her.

She couldn't stand having him touch her this way, feeling sick from his lustful touches. He stopped after a while, his breathing becoming rasp; Leah could barely keep her legs together from the pain, it was definitely rough - for her anyway. The rape was over thankfully, but Thrax obviously wasn't finished with her yet.

"That's what happens when you fuck around with me, baby - you really pushed it far this time. It's about time I taught my baby a lesson," said Thrax, he dragged Leah up off the ground and pushed her up against the wall, he had one hand still holding her against the wall while he reached into the pocket of his trench coat, which he left on the arm of the couch, and pulled out a needle; the same one he used on her arm.

"Now this one's really gonna hurt baby - it mightn't kill you but it will definitely give you that feeling of wanting to die from the pain.." said Thrax grinning devillshly. He crushed his hand against her already covered mouth, holding her tightly against the wall as he raised the needle to her neck, Leah shut her eyes tightly, getting ready for the overwhelming pain she was going to have to endure. He injected the needle in her neck, she had the exact same feelings as before only much, much worse. She held back the scream from escaping her lips, the pain was agonizing, she felt like wanting to die right here right now.

After a few long agonizing minutes, Thrax wrenched out the needle from Leah's neck. He let her go and she fell to the ground, her whole body going into a short spasm. She felt horribly sick, her stomach heaved again and this time she needed to let the contents out - she rushed to the bathroom and puked in the toilet, her hands were trembling uncontrollably, her neck throbbed and stung. She felt Thrax come up from behind her, he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her upright.

"Don't fucking piss me off again baby... it'll only make matters a lot worse for you... raping you wouldn't be the only thing I'd do to you," Thrax hissed harshly, pushing her back down on the ground and leaving her there as he went to gather up his clothes.

Leah waited there in the bathroom until Thrax went upstairs, she had a quick shower while she was in there and walked out of the bathroom, feeling immensely weak. She gathered up her clothes clumsily and pulled them back on sharpish. She swallowed back the vomit that threatened to come running out of her mouth, she fixed her hair, trying to make herself appear a bit better - though she still felt very horribly sick. Leah rushed out of the house, desperate to get to Cerrebellum Hall on time - she knew she was late, the rape and punishment consumed a lot of the time. She looked at her watch, she was meant to be at Cerrebellum Hall over an hour ago!

She brushed past Jacob, who didn't even glance in her direction and made it finally to the Mayor's office. She knocked on the door, swallowing back more vomit yet again. She caught herself in the reflection of the small mirror on her right and grimaced, the colour of her skin was a very pale purple than her usual dark purple complexion. The door opened, it was Carl again, his expression changed from a happy one to a look of astonishment.

"Dear lord Leah what the hell happened to you!!?" said Carl, shock filled his voice.

Leah heard Ozzy's voice in the background: "What? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

Carl let Leah into the office and she sat down weakly on one of the chairs. Toxin was there, staring at Leah with deep confusion.

"It was Thrax wasn't it?" Kayley asked, getting annoyed. Leah nodded.

"What the fuck did that fucker do to you!!?" said Ozzy furiously. Leah breathed in and told them exactly what happened, their reactions were what Leah had expected: Disgusted, furious and outraged.

"That god damn son of a bitch!!" yelled Ozzy, Roxy shook her head, grimacing.

"Oh Lord - now we've a good reason to keep you well away from him!" said Roxy, putting her arm around Leah, she stared at her neck. "Leah... your neck it's-"

"Got a black mark - I know, it's from the venom." said Leah, still feeling her neck throb painfully. Roxy held Leah close to her, giving her a hug.

"Well Leah - Toxin went ahead and told us about Thrax's plan since we thought you weren't coming, I've already called Officer Janice and Panadol to come down here so we can arrange our positions -" Kayley was interrupted by a loud rap on the door. Carl answered it.

"Ah, you're just in time Officers," said Carl, grinning.

"Since when were we ever late, honey." said Janice, smiling warmly at him. She grinned at Kayley at the others. "Good evening, everyone!"

"I'm glad you made it on time, Officer White," said Kayley happily.

"You can always count on us for time, Miss Mayor," said Janice. "Now - we're ready for the plan!"

"Ok, here it is - Officer Janice will occupy the cranial artery with Osmosis, Drix and Rex - Officer Panadol, you will occupy the nasal passages with Carl and Jacob-"

"OH THANK YOU MISS MAYOR!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! YOU'RE PUTTING ME ON MY FIRST MISSION! OH LORD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE-" Jacob cried out happily, suddenly bursting into the office, apparently he had overheard the conversation from outside the office.

Carl glared at him. "I don't see why we need _him_ along with us." he said sourly.

Kayley looked like she regretted saying it after all. "You'll need company if you're to get rid of those other viruses that pass through the nasal passages... that's why Jacob is coming along." Kayley explained, Jacob smiled proudly.

"I'll be sure to not disappoint you, Miss Mayor!" said Jacob, saluting Kayley.

Kayley rolled her eyes. "As I was saying - lastly, Roxy, Leah and Toxin will patrol the Hypothalamus gland - Thrax will surely make his way there. I'll be down there as soon as possible after I take care of a few errands - I want you to look out for Leah ok? If Thrax does come - don't let him see her or come near her if he does, ok?" said Kayley.

Toxin and Roxy nodded.

"Good. Is everyone familiar with what they have to do?" Kayley asked.

The others nodded.

"Are you guys ready then? To take on your positions?" Kayley asked once again.

They nodded once more.

"All right then - let's get ready. Take your positions, guys!"

The rest of them left the office, rushing off take their positions in the areas they were assigned to take.

---

Ozzy, Drix, Rex and Janice patrolled the cranial artery, being very wary of their surroundings and looking out for any viruses that pass this section. Ozzy paced up and down restlessly, he had that usual worried look on his face indicating that something was wrong.

"Ozzy? Is everything all right?" Drix asked cautiously.

"Yeah - well, it's just - I'm very worried about Leah... I don't like the idea of leaving her alone with Roxy and that Toxin - Thrax'll surely be able to kill them!" said Ozzy worriedly. Janice glared at him.

"Don't talk like that, Jones! Where's your faith?" she said angrily, Ozzy shook his head slowly.

"I have no faith when it's a mission against Thrax." he replied sadly. Drix stared at him.

"Janice is right you know - you've got to have faith in them. Talk like that isn't gonna make things better for you - you're actually putting yourself down! Thrax may be a very powerful virus, yes - but I'm sure Roxy and Toxin can find a way to hold him back until we get there to help!" said Drix.

Ozzy snorted. "How will we know when they actually get him held back?"

"Simple. Leah will contact you and tell us - then we'll rush down to the Hypothalamus and catch that lethal virus! Throw him behind bars-"

"Whoa hold up - _behind bars_?!!" Ozzy repeated, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes - didn't Leah or the Mayor tell you? It's what Leah wanted - she wanted him behind bars."

"BEHIND bars!!? How can Leah be so stupid! Why the hell should we put him in jail!? Has Leah lost her freakin' mind!"

"It was just something she decided - I have know idea why though."

Ozzy slapped a hand against his forehead. "God, please don't tell me she thinks there's a way of taming that psychopath!" he groaned.

Drix shrugged. "Perhaps - you should try asking her that once we meet up with them."

"And what if we're too late? What if Thrax kills them-"

"Ozzy would you get a grip!! Talk like that is depressing..." said Janice hotly.

"I _feel_ depressed."

"You should see a doctor then."

"You should shut up."

"Jones! White! Let's just focus on the mission!" said Drix, cutting them off. Janice and Ozzy quickly stopped talking and focused. They heard faint footsteps from behind.

"Quick! Position yourselves..." whispered Janice.

---

Kayley was at her office, getting ready to leave and head towards the Hypothalamus gland - where Roxy, Toxin and Leah were waiting. She heard footsteps from behind her.

"Well, well, well - Miss Mayor... it's so nice to finally meet you," said a voice.

Kayley turned around, startled. It was Thrax - Kayley panicked. This wasn't how the plan should have been.

"So you're Thrax, right? The lethal virus out to kill Shane?" she asked.

"Did my baby tell you that?" said Thrax, twirling the chain around his finger.

Kayley's heart thumped against her chest - she never meant to say that. "That doesn't concern you." she answered.

"So she did, didn't she? - I'm not stupid you know, that bitch thought she had me fooled - I knew from the first time she went down here that she'd do something like this...betray me like before!" said Thrax angrily, extending his deadly claw.

"I wouldn't blame her! I'd hate having to follow orders from some God damn virus like you-" Thrax grabbed Kayley by the scruff of her shirt, pulling her up to him.

"That's tough talk - for a little bitch like you!" said Thrax, smiling evilly. He through her down roughly, her fragile body hitting the hard surface of the ground. "So... you're planning to get rid of me aren't you? Stop me from taking down this body?" He kicked Kayley in her side, causing her to crash back first into the desk. "I took down Frank...and I'll definitely take his pretty little daughter down too!"

Kayley coughed, clutching her throbbing side. "You didn't take down Frank..." she coughed.

"What?" said Thrax angrily.

"He's not dead - "

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?"

"Osmosis saved him - just when you thought you'd killed him - Frank's alive and you failed!"

Thrax's response was another kick in Kayley's side, she crashed against the window this time, a small amount of blood running from her mouth. Thrax grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up towards him. "Are you telling me that that son of a bitch is _alive_?" he hissed sourly.

"Yes. And you're definitely not gonna kill Shane -"

Thrax grinned. "Oh _really_ now? Maybe they'll change their mind about stopping me once they see me holding their precious little Mayor captive..." said Thrax maliciously.

---

Roxy, Toxin and Leah waited at the Hypothalamus, the cells that worked there had allowed them to patrol the place after they told them that they had permission from the Mayor.

Toxin stared at the large container.

"I've never actually been to the Hypothalamus before," she said, still staring up at the container.

"Well hopefully this'll be a great experience for you - are you impressed by it?" said Roxy, leaning against the wall. Toxin shrugged.

"It's pretty amazing I guess... but what does this Thrax guy want from the Hypothalamus? What's so important here?" Toxin asked, folding her arms and cocking one brow.

"He takes the DNA from the Hypothalamus - causing the temperature to rise to one-hundred and eight degrees." Leah explained briefly, Toxin raised her eyebrows.

"Deadly..." she said, impressed.

"I know." Leah responded, with less enthusiasm.

They heard abrupt screams from behind them and one of the cells that worked in the Hypothalamus was thrown across the room at the container, they watched him being electrocuted and dropped dead before their eyes. Roxy backed off - startled by this sudden event. A low humming was heard from behind them.

"Hello ladies - surprised to see me?" said Thrax, emerging from the shadows, he had Kayley clutched tightly against him; his hand tightly over her mouth. Roxy and Leah looked horrified. Toxin remained calm, frowning a little.

"Hell no - this wasn't supposed to happen!" said Roxy quietly, appalled that the plan had been completely ruined and that Kayley's life was jeopardized. Leah backed off, terrified.

"Aww - have I ruined your little plan?" said Thrax mockingly, chuckling harshly. "You can thank your Mayor for that."

Kayley stared at them apologetically, a look of extreme worry plastered on her face. That look reminded them all that Kayley, Mayor or not, was only a girl of eleven years old. No matter how hard she tried to not appear weak - the child she was at heart was still there, and being held captive by a lethal virus was absolutely petrifying. Roxy pulled out her gun, her hands trembling as she held it up towards him.

"Let her go!" Roxy shouted, she tried to make her voice appear threatening; but it came out as more of a plead. Thrax held Kayley closer.

"Why? So you can shoot me?" he said, grinning hellishly. Roxy still had a firm hold on the gun, her hands still shaking uncontrollably. "Go ahead...shoot me.." Thrax added, Roxy didn't dare try to shoot him - it was obvious that he'd only use Kayley as a shield. Roxy lowered her gun, feeling hopeless. Leah was desperate to get Kayley away from Thrax, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thrax, please just let her go-"

"Shut up!" Thrax snapped, Leah bit her lip - he made it plain that he didn't want to let Kayley go. So was there a way of negotiating? Probably not, but Leah was desperate after all - she'd try anything. Roxy had the same thought in her head.

"What would make you let her go?" she asked him.

Thrax raised an eyebrow. "What the hell kinda question is that?"

"We just want you to let her go, Thrax!" said Leah pleadingly.

"Let me get what I came for and I'll gladly let the bitch go," said Thrax casually, extending his deadly claw and raising it towards Kayley's face. "'R else I'll be sure that her death's gonna be a messy one..."

Roxy gritted her teeth - the choice was difficult and obviously they wanted to save Kayley of course, but in order to do that they'd have to let Thrax get the DNA from the Hypothalamus. Leah glanced at Roxy - whom was deep in thought, maybe thinking up of a new plan.

"Ok then," said Leah, stepping further aside as not to be anywhere near Thrax. Roxy stared at Leah but said nothing.

Thrax smirked. "Wise choice, baby." he stepped forward, cautiously, still obviously not trusting them completely. He still had Kayley held close to him as he went up to the large container - with his extended claw, he rammed it into the container and sabotaged it - Thrax reached in and grabbed the DNA, he placed it into one of the empty slits in the chain around his wrist.

Without warning or thinking it over - Roxy rushed up to Thrax, getting ready to punch him - he turned around hastily and grabbed her by the neck, slightly choking her.

"Was this part of the new plan you made up?" he asked her slyly, digging his claws into her neck. "You're one pathetic bitch!" he flung her across the room, her back hitting against the wall. Thrax quickly grabbed Leah from behind and held her against him, his arm wrapped across her neck.

"You're coming with me, baby," he muttered. Thrax looked at Toxin, noticing that she was about to rush forwards. "You try and follow me and I'll kill them both!" Thrax added threateningly, causing Toxin to stop. He rushed off out of the Hypothalamus, leaving Roxy and Toxin in the malfunctioning room, Toxin glanced at the temperature; it started rising rapidly.

"Shit!" she hissed, Toxin went and helped Roxy up off the floor. "Quick! Call Ozzy - tell him we're in serious shit!"

Roxy reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, she quickly dialled the numbers:

_"Hello?"_

"Ozzy! Thrax has the Mayor and Leah held hostage! He's got the DNA from the Hypothalamus and if we don't do something, Shane's gonna die along with the rest of us!" Roxy shouted worriedly.

_"Holy fuck! Shit - we've gotta get down to the uvula - that's where he'd probably exit!" _

"But what if he takes a whole different route?!"

_"Just trust me ok? I'll go call Carl and warn them to get down to the uvula pronto! You guys meet me there ok?" _

"Ok - just hurry up!"

Roxy hung up and turned to Toxin. "We've gotta head down to the uvula - Ozzy thinks that Thrax will take that exit like he did in Frank!"

"And what if he's wrong?" said Toxin, raising one eyebrow.

"If he's wrong - we're dead! C'mon, let's go!"

They both rushed frantically out of the Hypothalamus and made their way down to the uvula - it was gonna take some time to get there...

---

Carl, Jacob and Pana were the first ones to reach the Uvula - they peered around, looking for Thrax.

"Where the hell is he?" muttered Carl.

"He's probably on his way here -" said Pana, keeping her voice low. Jacob whimpered.

"A l-lethal v-virus has my l-love held c-captive??" he said, his voice becoming thick. Carl prayed he wasn't gonna start crying like some stupid child.

"Oh for God's sake, get a grip you moron!" Carl hissed, causing Jacob to stop whimpering pathetically.

"You can't stop me from worrying about my beloved Mayor Alanine!"

"True - but I can just kill you right now and that way you won't be doing anything!"

Jacob quickly remained silent from Carl's threat. They all did - listening for any footsteps. They heard distant footsteps coming from the corner, Pana held her breath.

"Is it him?" she asked quietly.

"I- I don't know - no wait!"

Carl stared on - suddenly Ozzy and the rest of them emerged from the red smoke.

"Geez it's hot up here - " murmured Ozzy, he looked around hastily. "Where is he?"

"We don't know! He mightn't be here yet!" said Carl.

Faint footsteps were heard further ahead.

"Looking for me?"

Ozzy turned to find Thrax at the far end, holding onto both Leah and Kayley.

"Miss Mayor!" cried Jacob.

"Let her go!" yelled Carl.

Thrax chuckled. "You want her so bad - you can have the bitch, I don't need her-" he pushed Kayley forwards, she fell to the ground, still feeling quite weak. Carl rushed up to her and helped her up, Ozzy glared at Thrax.

"Leah too!" he said angrily.

"You really think I'd do that? You must be so fucking stupid - wherever I go, she comes with me!" said Thrax. "Besides, after that sneaky thing she did - I have a lot of unfinished business to take care of with her..."

"You fucking let her go, asshole!!" yelled Ozzy.

"Try and make me..."

Drix came out from the far corner a few metres away from Thrax. "Oh please, let me help you with that!" said Drix, he loaded his gun-arm and fired an ice-substance and Thrax's free hand. It caught him, immediately freezing Thrax's hand; Thrax groaned, feeling the harsh ice sting his flesh. Leah hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to let her go. She fell on her knees.

"Leah! Catch!" shouted Kayley, throwing a needle of somesort towards Leah, it fell on the ground in front of her; she snatched it up and quickly scrambled up off the floor. Thrax stared at her, confused, still clutching his freezing hand.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, Thrax..." Leah injected the needle into Thrax's arm, the substance in the needle caused him to eventually fall unconcsious. Leah took the needle out from his arm and handed it back to Kayley.

"Where did you get it?" Leah asked her.

"That was plan B, Leah. Just in case plan A didn't work out - I had a friend of mine make it for me just after you left, that's what I meant when I said I had to take care of a few errands." Kayley explained, smiling warmly.

Carl took the bracelet from Thrax's wrist and passed it to Janice. "Get that back to the Hypothalamus right away!" said Carl, Janice nodded and rushed off with Pana out of the uvula. Leah walked over to Ozzy, a look of relief on her face, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a passionate embrace.

"It's over... it's finally all over..."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

There was an uproar back in the Mayor's office - apparently Ozzy could not contain his excitment from the fact that Thrax had been stopped and put behind bars. He punched the air in triumph, accidently punching Drix's chin in the process.

"Ouch! Be careful, Ozzy!" said Drix - but in a good tone, he half-chuckled. "Someone's feeling very ecstatic!"

"Ecstatic is the exact word for how I feel right now!" said Ozzy, beaming. He suddenly wrapped his arm around Kayley. "Oh Miss Mayor - I love you, man!" he added, hugging her tightly and ruffling up her hair with his fist.

"Hey, hey - take it easy," laughed Kayley, grinning happily. "You know, back there I was afraid that Thrax might have succeeded - guess I thought wrong! You all did great! I really appreciate your help for saving Shane - Janice?"

Janice grinned. "Frank may be one messed up city compared to the City of Shane - but he's sure got some great cops!" she said, smiling warmly. She pulled out a couple of shiny objects from her pocket. "- so great that we had to give them something to show our gratitude - and to remember us by -" Janice handed them all badges that signified their bravery. Roxy smiled gratefully and looked at Ozzy.

"Second time stopping a lethal virus, eh?" she said, grinning.

"Definitely - and for good this time!" Ozzy replied triumphantly.

"If you ever get the chance - come visit us again sometime ok?" said Carl, Kayley nodded eagerly.

"You're always welcome here," said Kayley.

Ozzy nodded. "We will - only if you promise to visit us sometime in Frank - that is if you get the chance to actually get out of the body," said Ozzy, smiling. He scratched his beard, thinking deeply. "Now...how're gonna get back to Frank?" he asked.

"According to what I heard Shane say from the optical feed - herself and Frank will be watching a movie together tonight, it's something they do just to bond more." Kayley explained.

"Great, that'll give us a chance to get back to Frank from Shane's ear - if she's close enough to Frank." said Ozzy.

"Until then, we'll hang out here for a couple of hours," said Rex, admiring the badge. Roxy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he stared at her.

"Wow - random kiss." he said, smirking.

Roxy grinned. "It's only to show how much I love you - and because you look so cute when you're all chill-axed." she said, giggling.

"Heh, heh, no complaining here!" laughed Rex.

Kayley turned to Toxin. "I'm actually quite surprised that you helped us - even though it was only for your freedom." she said.

Toxin shrugged. "It was quite an experience - and I missed the action I used to have before I got locked up." said Toxin, smiling slightly. Ozzy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y'know what... you're not that bad - for a bitch, that is." said Ozzy.

"And you're not that bad - for an asshole." Toxin acknowladged, smirking.

"Ok, ok, fair enough," he said, laughing. "But I was just wondering.... would you like to come back to Frank with us? I- I mean - if you want to that is." Ozzy blushed, feeling incredibly embarrassed from the fact that he was asking a _virus_ to come with them back to Frank. She looked at him, looking a little confused.

"I don't know, Jones. I am a virus you know - just wouldn't fit in - not after the damage I caused a few years ago..." said Toxin.

"Man, Toxin girl - that was _two_ _years_ ago - people have got to learn to let go of the past and think that not all viruses are bad y'know -"

"Oh so _now_ you say not all viruses are bad - let me repeat what you just said before: 'All viruses are the same'," said Leah, laughing.

"Ok, you got me there - but I seriously take back what I said," Ozzy chortled. "That's if Toxin doesn't make me change my mind again."

Toxin grinned. "Don't worry - I won't harm Frank - it's a promise." said Toxin, shaking Ozzy's hand.

Carl smiled. "Wow - what happened to you?" he asked, chuckling.

"I blame you guys - you've converted me." said Toxin, laughing.

"Oh yes, our plan has worked," joked Carl.

Leah suddenly stopped laughing when she remembered Thrax - she needed to go see him before she left Shane. She didn't know why she wanted to - but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Hey - sorry to leave you guys so sudden - but there's something I need to take care of," said Leah apologetically.

"No problem, Leah - we'll just be here anyway when you come back," said Ozzy, smiling at her. She smiled back thankfully and exited Cerrebellum Hall, making her way down to the Police Station.

---

She entered the Police Station, walking up to the police officer at the desk, she felt awkward as she cleared her throat to get his attention. The police officer looked up from the book he had been reading, Leah felt a little mean that she had disrupted him but now wasn't the time to start feeling guilty.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked her, closing his book.

"Um, yes - uh... can you escort me to the cell where - um - the lethal virus is kept?" Leah asked him uncertainly. She didn't really know what to ask him - but she figured he might know the one she's talking about. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Um - which one is that, miss? We have a section for the most dangerous viruses - was there one in particular?" said the police officer.

"Yes - uh - um, he goes by the name of Thrax - recently came in here-"

"Say no more, I know the one you're talking about..." he paused for a while. "Are you one of the people that helped stop him?" he added.

"Um, yes - I am - could you escort me to his cell please?" Leah asked, feeling herself blush with embarrassment when the guy asked her that question - she didn't realize that the news had gotten around so quick about how a couple of cells stopped an very deadly virus. The officer looked quite confused as to why an innocent lady would want to go see such a virus. He cleared his throat.

"O-of course, miss, right this way," said the officer, walking away from the desk and leading Leah through a door down the noisy corridor. Bangs, shouts of abuse and gates crashing were heard echoing through the corridors - not a very nice sound to be hearing every single day of your jail life. She wondered how anyone stuck it. Her heels clicked against the polished floor as they walked further and further down the corridor, eventually he led her through another door into yet another corridor. This, Leah suspected, was probably the section for the very deadly viruses - she guessed because they weren't kept in those cells with the gates - they were kept behind a solid door in a small room. Leah shivered nervously as they crossed each room, she still didn't understand why she just _had _to see Thrax - it was a crazy idea, but she felt it was the right thing to do.

The police officer finally stopped outside the room at the very end, he turned facing her.

"Well, here he is - I'll go in first and tell him he's got a visitor - you wait here for a second," he said, fumbling in his pockets for the keys. He found them and inserted the right key into the keyhole, unlocking the door. He disappeared inside, leaving Leah waiting anxiously outside for him.

"You have a visitor..." said the officer casually, he gestured for Leah to come in and she walked nervously inside the room.

"If you like, I could stay here with you y'know, just in case things get ugly..." the officer suggested, obviously nervous about the fact of leaving Leah all alone with a deadly virus.

Leah shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine really, I'll be ok by myself." she said quickly.

The officer wavered, still unsure about leaving her alone. "O-ok - I'll be back in twenty minutes... are you sure you'll be ok, miss?" he asked her yet again.

Leah nodded. "Yes - I'll be fine." she responded, eager for him to be reassured that she was completely safe by herself. He still didn't seem convinced - but went all the same, locking the door behind him. Leah turned to Thrax, he was sitting on some chair beside the bed, his back facing her. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Thrax? ...It's me, Leah..." she said nervously. He didn't respond, she walked closer to him. "Thrax?" she called out again, getting ready to tap his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." said Thrax through gritted teeth. Leah took her hand away from him.

"...I just came to see you before I go back to Frank tonight..." said Leah, staring at the floor instead of Thrax.

"You loved it didn't you... you loved the fact that the rest of you succeeded in stopping me from killing Shane - and betrayed me!" said Thrax angrily.

"I didn't betray you. I never wanted to kill Shane!"

"You betrayed me back in FRANK!" Thrax yelled, getting up off the chair and throwing it aside, now facing Leah. "You wouldn't have cared if I died!"

"I - I just didn't want you to kill Frank... but you lied to me... you killed Rachel!" said Leah, becoming tearful.

"Killing is my nature, baby, don't you understand _that_!? I'm a virus! It's what I do! It's what I'll always do!" said Thrax furiously.

"Well if you would have just tamed your instincts for once then maybe we _could_ have been together!!" Leah yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "There! I said it! I told the truth! I was so desperate to believe that you weren't some goddamn killer - I wanted to prove that viruses weren't all born blood-thirsty killers! I wanted it so badly - I really wanted to believe it! ...I guess I was wrong!"

Thrax hit her across the face, his claws catching her cheek so that beads of blood starting appearing from the wound. "You fuckin' don't know what the hell you're talking about! How can you ask a virus to _tame _their instincts!? I _wanted_ to take down Frank and any other body for that matter!" Thrax bellowed.

"So you don't care right? Even though you knew that I'd hate you for it! Even though it meant that everything between us was _nothing!_"

"It didn't mean nothing! I was hoping that you might've gone along with my plans to take down every body I enter - but then you not only betray me - you go back with that fuckin' Jones!"

"I never would have wanted to go along with your plans, Thrax! I don't kill - I'm not a killer and I never will be! What you did just proved to me that viruses and blood cells will never get along unless the virus was willing to stop killing people or if the cell wanted to become a murderer too! And I am never willing to become one - why do you think you're in this jail cell anyway? If I wanted you dead I could have told Kayley to kill you just like she wanted to! But you're still here - and that's because I begged her not to kill you! I didn't want you to die! I wanted you to live and here you are - still alive! I don't know why but I just did, ok! I couldn't bear the thought of you not being here!!" cried Leah, the tears cascading quickly down her cheeks. She felt weak crying in front of Thrax, but she couldn't help it - she needed him to understand why she did this - and why she could never be with him.

Thrax didn't say anything, she gathered that he was either too angry or too stunned - he then pulled out a tissue from the pocket of his trenchcoat. "Stop crying.." he said, holding the tissue at arm's length. She took it and dabbed at her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry..." she mumbled stupidly, feeling embarrassed. She cleared her throat. "That's all I wanted to say... I have to get back to Cerrebellum Hall..." she added, suddenly leaning forwards and crushing her lips against his, kissing him. Leah didn't know why she did it - but she had the urge to do it before she left Shane City. Thrax didn't struggle free, he responded; kissing her back hungrily. She broke away from him when she heard the door being unlocked, the police officer came in.

"All right, ma'am. Time to go," said the officer, standing at the doorway.

"Ok... bye, Thrax.." said Leah sadly, walking out the door.

"Bye, baby..." said Thrax before the officer closed the door and locked it.

The officer cast a nervous glance at Leah's tear-stained face. "Did it all go well, miss? He didn't do anything to upset you, did he?" he asked anxiously.

"No, no - it all went good - I just got a little emotional is all..." said Leah promptly, pushing her hair away from her eyes and trying to look normal.

She exited the police station, making her way back to Cerrebellum Hall. Her heart thumped sadly against her chest, the visit had obviously upset her - she didn't know why she let it get to her.

_Thrax, you still don't get it do you? I do care about you... but it was just never meant to be - it all feels like one crazy accident when two different worlds collided by chance... maybe next time you'll make the right choice..._

---

It was 9:02 at night, the group was still waiting at the Mayor's office for Shane and Frank to sit down and watch that movie they'd been talking about. Carl turned to Kayley.

"Well, they should be watching it by now - let's turn on the optical feed and see," said Carl gesturing for Kayley to turn it on. She pressed the button and a huge display of what was happening outside the body was shown, they saw Frank inserting the movie into the DVD player and sit down beside Shane.

"That's it then you guys... that's your move," said Kayley sadly, she turned to face the group. "I really do hope you find a way to come back soon enough - I'll really miss you guys and I appreciate everything you've done."

"We will - I promise! Just as you promised to find a way to come visit us!" grinned Ozzy, Kayley smiled warmly and nodded.

"Aww - this calls for a group hug!" said Roxy cheerily, everyone murmured in agreement and started a group hug right there at the office, squeezing Kayley and Carl tightly - almost refusing to let go. They all laughed happily as the hug went on for some time.

"I can't breathe!" chortled Carl. "Oh, what the heck, I'm really gonna miss you guys so much!"

"Same here, Carl! Oh God - please tell me I'm not gonna start crying!" said Leah, blinking rapidly to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

Jacob stared at them all. "Hey! What about me?" he whined childishly.

"Yuck, no way Jacob - you're not getting in the group hug!" said Carl, grimacing. Jacob sulked, folding his arms and said nothing - not wanting to chance getting clobbered by Carl again.

They all broke apart eventually, still finding it hard to leave. Ozzy looked at the time. "We better get going!" he kneeled down to give Kayley another big hug. "See you soon, Kayley."

"Bye Ozzy," said Kayley, she then went over and gave Leah a warm hug. "Bye, Leah. I really liked having you around... take care of Ozzy ok? He needs it.."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" laughed Ozzy. Leah giggled.

"Bye, Kayley. I loved hanging around with you too - with all of you. You made me feel very welcome even though I was actually in a lot of danger with Thrax." said Leah, her voice becoming thick.

"Hey no sweat, Leah. You guys are always welcome back here!" said Carl, grinning. "You guys better get going - we don't want you guys having to miss your chance to get back to Frank! You have my number anyway, Leah - we can always stay in touch."

Leah nodded and they all said their final goodbyes before rushing towards the left ear, their nearest exit. They arrived at the ear and stared down through the opening.

"OK - we can just jump down on Shane's shoulder and cross over to Frank's - easy right?" said Ozzy, trying to sound optimistic. The others didn't look willing to do such a thing - but nodded anyway. "Ok, on three - One, two, THREE!" They jumped down, the sudden wind hitting their faces as they dropped down with such force, they landed on Shane's shoulder, toppling over from the force of the jump. Ozzy scrambled to his feet and squinted - looking at the distance from Shane's shoulder to Frank's. Fortunately it wasn't gonna be a big jump, they all made it across from Shane's shoulder and climbed up to Frank's ear. They finally arrived inside, relieved that it wasn't so difficult and that they were finally home.

"Aaahh! We're finally home!" said Rex, breathing out with relief.

"It's great to be back!" said Roxy, putting her arm around Rex.

Ozzy turned to Leah. "We've gotta get up to Cerrebellum Hall so that you can meet with Tom Colonic," said Ozzy.

"Tom Colonic? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Oh right, you don't know - Tom's the new Mayor, Mayor Phlegmming finally got what was coming to him - he works in the bowels now!" grinned Ozzy, chuckling.

"Oh! That's great!" said Leah, happy that Frank was finally going to have a proper leader. "C'mon, let's go!"

They arrived at Cerrebellum Hall fifteen minutes later, they walked in and made their way up to the Mayor's office. Ozzy knocked on the door and Tom answered it.

"Oh, Officer Jones, it's nice to see you again," said Tom, smiling. He invited them into the office.

"Mr Mayor - this is Leah Estrogen, Mayor Phlegmming's former secretary!" said Ozzy, gesturing at Leah.

"Ah, so you were the one that was missing, right? Ozzy informed me of your absence - it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Estrogen," said Tom, shaking her hand. "I'd be happy to get you your job back as my secretary, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mr Colonic! That'll be great!" said Leah enthusiastically, delighted that she wasn't going to be unemployed and that she was getting her old job back.

"I'm happy to hear that, Miss Estrogen - you start tomorrow, I think you guys need a break from that rescue mission..." said Tom, grinning.

"You knew about that?" Leah asked him.

"Mr Jones has been going on about your absence for quite some time - he begged me to let him leave Frank to come find you," said Tom.

Leah smiled at Ozzy. "Really, now?"

Ozzy blushed. "Of course I did! I couldn't have just left you there now could I?" said Ozzy.

Leah kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush more, his cheeks going a deeper shade of red. "You're really one cell of a guy, Osmosis," Leah purred.

Ozzy smiled and suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Mr Colonic there's someone else I forgot to introduce to you - " said Ozzy, he took hold of Toxin's hand and pulled her forward towards Tom. "This is Toxin - she's a virus that used to cause a lot of trouble here in Frank, she was arrested in the city of Shane but then let out in order to help us stop the lethal virus that was loose in Shane - I just wanted to tell you if it was ok for her to stay here with us, I know she caused trouble in Frank a couple of years ago, but she's changed - you can put her under supervision if you like, I'll be willing to look out for her, if she doesn't mind me hanging around her for a while," said Ozzy, grinning. Toxin smiled gratefully.

Tom looked at her. "...Well, as long as you promise to make sure you don't misbehave - and that Osmosis here looks out for you - I don't see why not. I've never really gave it a thought that viruses could change like this, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Welcome to the City of Frank, Toxin." said Tom, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," said Toxin, smiling.

They exited Cerrebellum Hall, Ozzy was jumping about in triumph. "Whoo! Yeah, baby! Osmosis Jones is once again back in Frank and he's supervising a virus! Wait till the Chief sees me now!" grinned Ozzy, Toxin jokingly punched his arm.

"I'm gonna make your supervising days hell, Jones," Toxin joked, grinning mischievously.

"I'd like to see you try!" chuckled Ozzy. "I'm thinkin' right now that I need a new nickname - something like the 'Toxinnator' since I, like, so beat you back then!"

"Cell's luck, Jones, cell's luck." laughed Toxin.

"Oh dear, this is the start of one crazy friendship I guess," said Drix.

"I guess so, are you jealous, Drips?" said Ozzy, grinning.

"No and for goodness sake it's 'Drix'!"

Ozzy chortled. He held Leah's hand. "I'm so glad you're back, baby.."

"It feels great to _be _back..." Leah replied happily.

"So what do we do now?" Rex asked. "Walk off into the sunset?"

"I know what I'm gonna do anyway..." said Roxy, smirking suspiciously.

"What's that?" Ozzy asked her.

"Drive your car and rape your radio with Nickelback CDs!" joked Roxy, running off ahead.

"WHAT!! - Yo, you get back here, Roxy. ROXY!!" Ozzy called, rushing off after her. The rest of them watched, laughing. Leah felt relieved that everything was finally going back to normal - she wasn't going to see Thrax anymore, but she promised to visit him in jail whenever they got the chance to go back to Shane City.

Until then - she was going to make it up to Ozzy for what happened between them.

Yes, things really did seem like they were finally working out for the best.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Note: NOOOO THRAX!! *cries* Oh well, at least he didn't die this time :D I felt sad ending this story to be honest, I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

~ Kisa-chan.


	19. Difficult Decisions Bloopers!

**A/N: **Sooo....imagine Difficult Decisions was a movie, and the fun part about movies is bloopers right?! (especially with Thrax :D) Now let's see what kind of problems the cast and crew encounter during the making of the movie. (Ooooh yes, this shall be fun :D )

**Act 1**

**The Tickets: Take 1**

Mayor Phlegmming: Leah, I want to see those paperworks sorted out for Monday.

Leah: But sir, isn't that meant to be your responsibility?

Mayor Phlegmming: Well, er, yes - but as you know I'm far too busy this week so could you please be a darling and get them sorted out for me? *runs off out the door*

Leah: Ah-hah...again he gets away with it.

_Rachel comes rushing in._

Rachel: Oh. My. GOD! You'll never guess what Gerry got us!

Leah: *starts laughing*

Rachel: What? What's so funny?

Leah: *still laughing* You look like a maniac!

Director: Cut! Leah, focus!

Leah: I can't help it, that grin was priceless!

Director: *sighs* Just keep your head in the game, Leah...

**The Tickets: Take 2**

Rachel: Oh. My. GOD! You'll never guess what Gerry got us!

Leah: Oh? What?

Rachel: He got us tickets for that club 'The Zit'! I would have never dreamed of going there but now that Gerry actually got tickets for it, there's no way I'm passing down the chance!

Leah: Um...when you said Gerry got tickets for 'us', what exactly did you mean?

Rachel: For me, Beatrice, Harry, himself and you of course!

Leah: What!

Rachel: What d'you mean 'what what'?

Leah: Rachel! You weren't supposed to say 'what' twice!

Rachel: Oh... oh yeah.

Director: Cut! Rachel, what were you doing?

Rachel: Um...improvising?

Director: Well stop improvising and start reading your script properly! *sighs* Actors... they think they know it all...

**Ozzy and Leah: Take 1**

Ozzy: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey Leah!! Girl, where have you been!?

Leah: At work as usual, Jones. So how have you guys been?

Ozzy: Well, the usual I guess.

Drix: Hey, that's my line, line-stealer!

Ozzy: Well sooo-rry, Drips.

Drix: That's 'Drix'!

Director: Boys, boys stop fighting and focus! And stop stealing other people's lines Ozzy.

Ozzy: *sulks*

**Ozzy and Leah: Take 2**

Director: Ok, we'll start from your line, Drix. Action!

Drix: Well, the usual I guess-

Ozzy: We've been very busy, y'know, kickin' butt and all that!! I heard from Rachel that you guys are going to 'The Zit'.

Leah: Yes, though now I'm not sure if I wanna go...

Ozzy: Go, Leah! I'd go if I wanted to, but we're kinda busy today, go enjoy yourself, girl! You can fill us in on the details after.

Leah: Ok, ok, I'll go. You guys mind yourselves. *kisses Ozzy*

Ozzy: Don't worry, baby, we will! *Ozzy rushes off and crashes into the Chief, spilling the Chief's coffee all over him*

Chief: *yells in pain* HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THIS COFFEE IS FUCKIN HOT AS HELL!!!

Director: *facepalm* I told you to get cold coffee, not hot coffee.

Chief: What's the point of having cold coffee if I can't drink it?

Director: It's only acting, Chief, you aren't actually meant to drink it.

Chief: What? But that's a waste of good coffee!

Director: Will you just follow your script and forget about the coffee!!

Chief: ...but, it's COFFEE!

Rex: *from the sidelines* I like coffee - I think the Chief is actually making a lot of sense here about not wasting coffee.

Chief: I'm glad to hear someone's on my side. *gives Rex a high-five*

Director: *sighs*

**Ozzy and Leah: Take 3**

Director: Start from your line Ozzy. And action!

Ozzy: We've been very busy, y'know, kickin' butt and all that!! I heard from Rachel that you guys are going to 'The Zit'.

Leah: Yes, though now I'm not sure if I wanna go...

Ozzy: Go, Leah! I'd go if I wanted to, but we're kinda busy today, go enjoy yourself, girl! You can fill us in on the details after.

Leah: Ok, ok, I'll go. You guys mind yourselves. *kisses Ozzy*

Ozzy: Don't worry, baby, we will! *Rushes off and crashes into the Chief - this time the Chief spills his coffee all over Ozzy instead of himself*

Ozzy: *also yells in pain* HOLY FUCKING FRANK!! THAT COFFEE _IS_ FREAKIN' HOT AS HELL!!

Director: Chief!!! Why the hell did you do that??

Chief: Well, I didn't like it that Jones had to spill this hot coffee on _me_ so I decided to change it around a bit.

Director: That's not meant to happen you moron! Follow the script or I'm prepared to fire you.

Chief: I'm prepared to quit.

Director: I'm prepared to replace you.

Chief: *remains silent*

**Going to the Zit: Take 1**

Leah: Hey Gerry.

Gerry: Hi, Leah! Sorry, I'm not late am I?

Leah: No where near late, you're just on time. *climbs into the van beside Gerry*

Gerry: I'm glad to hear it, all right fellas, let's roll! *turns the key but the engine doesn't start. He tries again*

Gerry: Um...the van isn't working...

Director: Cut! All right, who was messing with the van?

Roxy: *raises hand* I was trying to see how well I could drive it.

Director: *sighs* Next time stay away from the props!

**Going to the Zit: Take 2**

Director: Let's start from when you guys enter the club. Action!

Rachel: Let's just take a seat for a while over there, m'kay?

Harry: I'll order us all some drinks, my treat!

*Random guy comes and starts hitting on Beatrice, she shakes her head and the guy goes off.*

Leah: What was he saying?

Beatrice: Oh, he was just some silly pervert, you know how they are. I made it clear that I wasn't interested.

Leah: Right.

*Harry passes down the drinks, he pushes them too far that they end up all falling off the end of the counter.*

Harry: Whoops! Sorry, sorry, can we do that again?

Director: I need some whisky to calm my nerves....

**Going to the Zit: Take 3**

Rachel: Let's just take a seat for a while over there, m'kay?

Harry: I'll order us all some drinks, my treat!

*Random guy comes and starts hitting on Beatrice, she shakes her head and the guy goes off.*

Leah: What was he saying?

Beatrice: Oh, he was just some silly pervert, you know how they are. I made it clear that I wasn't interested.

Leah: Right.

*Harry passes down the drinks, successfully not spilling them*

Beatrice: What? No vodka?

Harry: *laughs* Take it easy there, Beatrice!

Gerry: I'm gonna go look for a less crowded room, ok? *runs off*

*Rachel sees a she-virus passing by*

Rachel: Germ women are such sluts...

Leah: Yeah..

*Suddenly music is heard and the song 'Disturbia' by Rihanna starts playing*

Rachel: Ooooh I love this song! *starts bobbing her head to the music*

Director: Oh gimme a break...

Rachel & Leah: _Bum-bum be-dum bum-bum be-dum bum! _

**Meeting Thrax: Take 1**

Thrax: Hai babeh. What's a pretty little cell like you doing sitting alone?

Leah: Uh, I-I'm just having a drink before meeting up with my friends.

Thrax: How about just having one more, you're not in a rush are you?

Leah: Well - ok, just one quintessentially quick drink.

Thrax: Thrax.

Leah: What?

Thrax: My name's Thrax.

Leah: Oh, that's a sexy name.

Director: Cut! Leah you weren't meant to say his name was sexy!

Leah: Did I say that? *blushes*

Director: Yeah, you did.. *facepalm*

Roxy: *passes him a whole bottle of Whisky* Here's the whisky you wanted.

Director: *takes it from her and starts drinking it*

**Meeting Thrax: Take 2**

Thrax: Hai babeh. What's a pretty little cell like you doing sitting alone?

Leah: Uh, I-I'm just having a drink before meeting up with my friends.

Thrax: How about just having one more, you're not in a rush are you?

Leah: Well - ok, just one quintessentially quick drink.

Thrax: Thrax.

Leah: What?

Thrax: My name's Thrax.

Leah: Oh, oh um, it's a nice name.

Thrax: You got one?

Leah: It's Leah. Leah Estrogen. So, what do you do for a living?

Thrax: *doesn't reply*

Leah: *waits* What are you doing?

Thrax: *Still doesn't reply*

Leah: What are you staring at?

Thrax: *grins slyly* Nice bra, baby.

Leah: Pervert.

Director: Thrax stop looking down Leah's top and focus on your lines!

Thrax: You're just jealous cuz I get to see a nice pair of boobs.

Ozzy: Hey back off! Those are for my eyes only!

Director: *drinks more whisky*

**Meeting Thrax: Take 3**

Director: We'll start from when Rachel comes in, ruining the moment for you and Leah.

Thrax: Stupid bitch.

Director: Action!

Rachel: Leah, I thought you said you were coming! *looks at Thrax* Am I interrupting anything?

Thrax: Yes, now fuck off.

Director: Thrax! Stop that!

Thrax: Why should I? The bitch was ruining our moment.

Director: Would you just follow the freakin' script!

Thrax: Fine - but I need that whisky *takes the Director's whisky and walks off the set*

Director: *bottom lip trembles* But - that's _mine!_

**Act 2**

**Kissing Scene: Take 1**

Leah: Oh god, I think I've had a bit too much. I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

Thrax: I think we'll lay off the vodka for a while, babeh.

Leah: You're such a charmer, aren't you?

Thrax: Only to chicks like you.

Leah: *leans over and kisses him but then breaks away* Oh - um - sorry! I'm sorry!

Thrax: Take it easy, baby, let's try that again... *kisses her properly*

Leah: *waits for Thrax to stop kissing her*

Director: *is also waiting* ....Thrax? You can stop now.

Ozzy: *starts to get annoyed* Yo Thrax! You can stop kissing her now! HEY THRAX!! The kiss isn't meant to be that long! You're breaking the time limit for God's sake!

Director: Oh for God's sake leave him be. I need more whisky....

**Kissing Scene: Take 2**

Leah: Oh god, I think I've had a bit too much. I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

Thrax: I think we'll lay off the vodka for a while, babeh.

Leah: You're such a charmer, aren't you?

Thrax: Only to chicks like you.

Leah: *leans over and kisses him but then breaks away* Oh - um - sorry! I'm sorry!

Thrax: Take it easy, baby, let's try that again... *is about to kiss her when Ozzy suddenly throws a random script at Thrax* JONES!! What the fuck d'you think you're doing?!!

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* Saving Leah's lips!

Director: Jones! Would you just butt out and let me get on with filming!

Ozzy: How can I butt out when my relationship is in danger before my very eyes!

Director: It's called acting you moron!

Leah: Um, if it's any consolation - Thrax is a great kisser!

Thrax: *smirks* Thanks baby.

Ozzy: WHAT! Grrrrr...

Roxy: *random thought* When do we get cheesecake?

Rex: Cheesecake? I want some!

Drix: I do love cheesecake!

Chief: Me too! Especially with a lovely cup of coffee!

Director: Oh brother... *starts drinking more whisky yet again*

**Kissing Scene: Take 3**

Leah: Oh god, I think I've had a bit too much. I'm starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

Thrax: I think we'll lay off the vodka for a while, babeh.

Leah: You're such a charmer, aren't you?

Thrax: Only to chicks like you.

Leah: *leans over and kisses him but then breaks away* Oh - um - sorry! I'm sorry!

Thrax: Take it easy, baby, let's try that again... *kisses her properly*

Leah: *pushes away from Thrax* S-sorry, I- it's just, I need to go see my friends.

Thrax: I'll just wait here then.

Leah: Um, ok, sure

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* She's only getting away from you because you're such a terrible kisser!

Director: Jones would you just stop that!

Thrax: You're just jealous cuz I kissed your girl.

Ozzy: Stop rubbing it in!

Director: Boys-

Thrax: And I get to do more than kissing further on in the script.

Ozzy: *pissed off* Stop teasing me!

Thrax: I'm glad to hear it's working-

Director: Boys! Would you both shut up!

Leah: *sighs* If anyone needs me I'll be in my dressing room. *walks off set*

Director: *buries his face in his hands* I should have never taken up this job...

Roxy: *passes him vodka*

Chief: COFFEE!!!

**Egyptian War card game: Take 1**

*Harry wins the card game and gets all enthusiastic*

Harry: WOOHOO!! I bet you all you Frickin Bananas!!

Director: Cut! It's Frickin' Chicken, Harry, not Frickin' Bananas!

Harry: Oh right - but frickin' bananas sounds so much better don't you think?

Beatrice: I think it does.

Gerry: Ditto

Rachel: That one gets my vote.

Director: Who's the Director around here?? Me! And I say shut up and follow the damn script!

Harry: Fine, fine. You sure know how to ruin the fun.

Director: Just follow the script and stop whining. *drinks the vodka*

**Making love scene: Take 1**

Leah: You've got quite a nice place here, Thrax.

Thrax: Yeah, it is quite the place, aint it, babeh?

*starts kissing her and Leah pushes off his trench coat*

Leah: Shouldn't we be doing this in the bedroom?

Thrax: *grins and picks Leah up and puts her down over his shoulder, he walks in the opposite direction off the set*

Leah: Thrax? Thrax, you're going the wrong way! THRAX!!

Director: *facepalm* Oh dear God...

Kayley: Call me back when the adult content is over... *walks into her dressing room*

Ozzy: *stares wide-eyed* He just freakin' took my girl away! Can you believe it!!

Drix: Yes. Yes I can. *laughs*

Ozzy: Oh shut up, Drips.

Drix: That's 'Drix' for the last time. *continues laughing at Ozzy*

Ozzy: I'll be in my dressing room...

Director: *drinks the whole bottle of vodka*

**Making love scene: Take 2**

Leah: You've got quite a nice place here, Thrax.

Thrax: Yeah, it is quite the place, aint it, babeh?

*starts kissing her and Leah pushes off his trench coat*

Leah: Shouldn't we be doing this in the bedroom?

Thrax: I prefer to do it on the couch.

Leah: Thrax I'm being serious.

Thrax: So am I.

Leah: Would you just follow your script!

Thrax: Why should I when I think the couch is so much better.

Leah: *sighs* Ugh! I'll be in my dressing room _again_! *walks off*

Thrax: *frowns* What's her problem?

Ozzy: She's just afraid that you'll be terrible at sex.

Thrax: *throws one of the lighting fixtures at Ozzy*

Director: Actors... they're such pains in the ass...

Roxy: Here's the cheesecake!

Chief: Great! I'll go get the coffee! *runs off*

Director: *bangs his head against the camera*

**Making love scene: Take 3**

Director: Let's just start with when you guys actually are in the bedroom... that'll save me the trouble of having to yell cut again since you idiots don't agree on anything! Action!

Thrax: *starts kissing Leah and begins to remove her top*

Leah: *squeals and backs away from him*

Director: What's wrong now?!

Leah: His claws are so freakin sharp!

Thrax: Thanks a lot for ruining the moment...

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* Atta girl Leah!

Director: Leah, can you please forget about how sharp Thrax's claws are?

Leah: Uh-uh, he better unsharpen those claws of his.

Director: Leah, if you don't follow the script like a good little girl I'm prepared to fire you.

Leah: On second thought sharp claws work really well for a sex scene.

Thrax: *smirks* Oh _really_? I wonder if it would work well _off set_. *puts Leah down over his shoulder again and walks off the set*

Leah: AAAAAGHHH!! NOT AGAIN!!!

Director: Grrrr.....

Kayley: *still has her hands covering her eyes* Is the sex scene over yet?

Director: It hasn't even started.... *bangs his head harder against the camera*

Rex: Wow - the Director's stressed out.

Chief: Serves him right for treating coffee so badly! *hugs his cup of coffee* Poor coffee....

**At Ozzy's house: Take 1**

*Leah knocks on the front door*

Ozzy: *answers the door* Hey, girl! You took your time didn't you?

Leah: Sorry, I was kind of late getting up this morning.

Ozzy: Oooh, had a rough night huh?

Leah: Heh, you can sure say that...

Thrax: She definitely did *grins*

Ozzy: Would you butt out and stop spoiling my moment with Leah!

Thrax: Why should I?

Ozzy: Cuz this is very important to me! I'm saving my relationship!

Thrax: What relationship? You guys aren't even together.

Ozzy: Yes we are.

Thrax: *smirks* Then why was she kissing another man?

Ozzy: It's only acting you asshole!!

Director: Oh would you both please shut up!!

Ozzy: But he ruined the scene!

Director: *facepalm* Roxy, pass me a pillow.

Roxy: *gives him the pillow*

Director: *buries his head into the pillow and screams into it*

**At Ozzy's house: Take 2**

*Leah knocks on the front door*

Ozzy: *answers the door* Hey, girl! You took your time didn't you?

Leah: Sorry, I was kind of late getting up this morning.

Ozzy: Oooh, had a rough night huh?

Leah: Heh, you can sure say that...

Ozzy: Couldn't resist the vodka this time, eh Leah? *grabs a cup* Coffee?

Leah: Just one, thanks. So what did you guys do Friday night?

Ozzy: Oh, we had one big crazy party with the rest of us cops-

Drix: We just patrolled the bowels and Ozzy maniaclly started chasing what he thought was a germ, when in fact it was actually some old lady!

Leah: Oh, right. That was one _big_ party you had Ozzy.

Ozzy: Fine, fine. I thought it was a germ, she just looked so...germy-like.

Drix: Germy-like? Ozzy, how dare you say that about that poor woman-

Ozzy: Forget about her- *accidently spills the coffee on his hand* OW!! GOD DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!

Director: Cut! For God's sake Ozzy, watch where you're moving your hand!

Ozzy: Sorry.

Drix: I feel like having some cheesecake.

Roxy: There's some here if you want it.

Drix: Oh boy! *runs off set towards the cheesecake*

Chief: MORE COFFEE!

Director: *sighs* They're like a bunch of clowns...

**At Ozzy's house: Take 3**

Director: OK, Ozzy - let's start from your line.

Ozzy: Forget about her, Drips, she aint important!

Drix: It's 'Drix', for the last time.

Leah: Same old Jones I know

Ozzy: You can never stop me from being me, babeh *drinks his coffee but suddenly chokes and spits it out* What the? All right who replaced the jalapeno with a banana?

*cast and crew all start laughing*

Chief: Sorry, I was trying to make banana-flavoured coffee.

*cast and crew laugh even harder*

Director: I don't know why you think that's so funny. *sits down on his chair and the legs break causing the chair to collapse*

*cast and crew laugh even more*

Director: *from the ground* Hardy-har har. Can someone help me up please?

*cast and crew all leave for their five-minute break*

Director: *silence* ...Anyone gonna help me? Anyone at all?

**The text message: Take 1**

Leah: *starts reading her text messages*

_Rachel: Leah, I'm SUPER furious with you for hanging around with that strange man! Where did you go after we left??? TXT ME BACK!!!! _

_Beatrice: What happened after we left??? Txt me back as soon as you can, m'kay? _

_Rachel: Quit ignoring my messages, Leah!! TXT ME BACK WOMAN!!!_

_Chief: COFFEE!! _

Leah: What? Chief!! Stop texting me in the middle of filming!! You weren't suppose to do that!!

Chief: COFFEE OBSESSION!!!

Leah: I need to go back to my dressing room again....

Director: I need anti-depressants...

**The text message: Take 2**

Leah: *starts reading her text messages*

_Rachel: Leah, I'm SUPER furious with you for hanging around with that strange man! Where did you go after we left??? TXT ME BACK!!!! _

_Beatrice: What happened after we left??? Txt me back as soon as you can, m'kay? _

_Rachel: Quit ignoring my messages, Leah!! TXT ME BACK WOMAN!!!_

_Rachel: It was bad wasn't it??? Is that why you're not txting me back??? _

_Rachel: WHERE R U???? Oh my god you're dead!! You're dead!! _

Leah: *checks the new message*

_Thrax: Hai sexeh!! :D_

Leah: *blushes deep red* Excuse me - I'm going to my dressing room once again... *walks off set*

Ozzy: *picks up the cellphone and reads the message* What - Thrax you bastard!!

Thrax: *chuckles*

Ozzy: Grrrrrr...

Director: *takes his anti-depressants with vodka*

**Act 3**

**Leah and Rachel: Take 1**

Rachel: It's about time you got here!

Leah: I was busy with sorting out Mayor Phlegmming's paperworks, ok

Rachel: So what happened last night? Who was that guy you were talking - hey who's that behind you?

Leah: Who? *turns around* You mean Ozzy?

Rachel: No, the spiky-blonde haired hunk coming in the through the door.

Leah: *spots the blonde-haired man* Ohmigosh - It's Cloud Strife!!

Rachel: *gets hyperactive* Ohmigosh! CLOUD!!

Director: Wait hold up - how did Cloud Strife get here???

Ozzy: That's pretty unusual..

Thrax: Ya think?

Rachel & Leah: *fangirl squeal* CLOUD!!

Cloud: ....how did I get here?? ...Zack? Are you in here?

**Leah and Rachel: Take 2**

Rachel: It's about time you got here!

Leah: I was busy with sorting out Mayor Phlegmming's paperworks, ok

Rachel: So what happened last night? Who was that guy you were talking to?

Leah: He's just some guy that randomly came up talking to me.

Rachel: And? You just happened to go off with - hey who's that little girl behind you?

Leah: *turns around* You mean the one with the blue hair?

Rachel: Yeah

Leah: I think that's Rika Furude

Rika: Nipah!!

Rachel & Leah: Awwwwww!!

Director: ...And how did _she_ get in here??

Ozzy: Even more unusual.

Thrax: What the hell did she just say?

Rachel & Leah: *starts fussing over Rika* So adorable!!!

Director: ......I must be out of my mind... I'm now seeing humans....

**Leah and Rachel: Take 3**

****

Rachel: And? You just happened to go off with him afterwards?! What were you thinking Leah?

Leah: I dunno! I just - I dunno - wanted to..

Rachel: He doesn't look like a great guy to me - what was he? Some large red blood cell? Or was he a virus?

Leah: A virus. Don't ask me what kind, he never said

Rachel: You say it so matter of factly, as if it were a good thing

Leah: Thrax is not gonna do anything to Frank, ok! He said he'd just settle down here!

Rachel: Viruses don't 'settle' down anywhere! That's a bloody lie!

Leah: I'm not gonna waste my time talking to someone who doesn't know anything about him

Rachel: You love him don't you, Leah? What about Ozzy?! I thought Ozzy was your boyfriend!

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* Yeah, I thought I was your boyfriend!

Director: OZZY!!

Ozzy: Sorry...

**Patrolling the Bowels: Take 1**

Ozzy: Geez, why do we even have to patrol the Bowels again tonight? We'd probably just see that old germy-looking hag again

Drix: Chief's orders, Osmosis, and for the second time it was an elderly woman not a 'germy-looking hag' as you so horribly put it

Ozzy: Yeah, whatever *leans against the wall, it suddenly gives way and Ozzy is sent crashing backwards* AAAAAAAGGH!!

Drix: *looks down at him* Ozzy? Are you ok?

Ozzy: *from below* Do I look ok to you? *groans*

Drix: Oh dear... I think we need medical assistance.

Director: *places a bag of ice against his forehead* Oh my poor nerves...

Ozzy: Oh my poor ass...

**Act 4**

**The DNA chain: Take 1**

*Leah is about to knock on the door when Thrax answers it*

Leah: Ah - oh - er, Thrax - um, h-how did you know it was me?

Thrax: I saw you outside from the window and you were just standing there - so I figured I'd open the door

Leah: Oh -

Thrax: Are you just gonna stand there?

Leah: Wha- oh, I-I'm sorry - I'm just a little out of it today-

Thrax: *doesn't answer*

Leah: *waits and clears her throat* Ahem - Thrax? Your line? *sighs* OK, what are you doing?

Thrax: What kind of underwear do you have?

Leah: *blushes deep red* Do I have to answer!!?

Director: Just answer his stupid question so we can get on with this!

Leah: Fine! It's just ordinary black underwear! Happy?

Thrax: *smirks* Oh yes, baby.

Roxy: Need more bag of ice sir?

Director: Oh definitely

Roxy: *passes him another big bag of ice*

**The DNA chain: Take 2**

Thrax: Are you just gonna stand there?

Leah: Wha- oh, I-I'm sorry - I'm just a little out of it today-

Thrax: I make you feel uncomfortable don't I?

Leah: What-? Well yes - but in a good way

Thrax: C'mon, there's something I wanna show you

Ozzy: Don't go in Leah! He's gonna rape you!!

Director: JONES! Stop that! He only rapes her in Act 16!! They only make love once more in this scene!

Thrax: Oh joy

Leah: Oh god...

Ozzy: Oh damn

Leah: Don't feel so bad Ozzy - me and you have our hot little scene together in Act 4

Ozzy: *cheers up* Oh yeah, we do!! In your face Thrax -

Thrax: I rape her in Act 16

Ozzy: *holds onto Leah*

Director: Thrax stop teasing him and focus!!

**The DNA chain: Take 3**

Director: Start from your line Thrax.

Thrax: C'mon, there's something I wanna show you

*goes inside, takes the DNA chain out of the cabinet*

Thrax: Like it?

Leah: What is it?

Thrax: It's a chain filled with the DNA beads from my victims, very precious they are to them, they're kept up in the hypothalamus. Snatch one of these babies and my victims heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day

Leah: What - what type of virus are you? Ebubla?

Thrax: *starts laughing*

Leah: *half-laughing* What?

Thrax: *wipes his eye* It's 'Ebola' not Ebubla!

Leah: Oh - oh crap *starts laughing*

*Cast and crew all start laughing*

**The DNA chain: Take 4**

Leah: What - what type of virus are you? Ebola?

Thrax: Ebola's a case of dandruff compared to me. No, baby, you're looking at one of the most deadliest viruses anyone's ever see this - this here little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California, didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one, nice lady in Detroit, Mowtown - six days flat. And there's this old guy in Philly - I killed him in seventy two hours

Leah: S-seventy two .... hours!?

Thrax: Yeah, I'm gettin' better as I go along, baby, but the problem is I never set a record. Don't worry, baby, I ain't gonna take down Frank, I told you before remember..

Leah: Y-yes

*Thrax puts the chain around Leah's neck and ties it a bit too tight*

Leah: *choking*

Thrax: Hey, are you ok?

Ozzy: For God's sake she's choking you moron!!

Leah: *face turning blue* CAN'T - BREATHE!!

Director: *slaps hand against his forehead*

**Talk with Ozzy: Take 1**

*Ozzy's cellphone starts ringing, he answers it*

Ozzy: *yawning* Hah-hello

Drix: Ozzy? Are you awake yet?

Ozzy: Man, Drips, I was just in the middle of this wonderful dream about me and Leah, y'know, we was gettin' it on-

Drix: Ozzy, I don't want to hear about you and your perverted thoughts, I thought you were meant to go round to Leah and talk this whole thing over with her

Ozzy: Wha- Oh shit, Leah! I've gotta go, Drips!

Drix: That's 'Drix' *hangs up*

*Ozzy calls Leah but then finds out he dialled the wrong number*

Ozzy: Hi - oh *blushes* Hi mom.... yes mom I did pick up my underwear from the dry-cleaners!

*Cast and crew burst out in fits of laughter*

**Talk with Ozzy: Take 2**

Director: Let's just start from when Leah finds you waiting at her house. Action!

Leah: I'm sorry about not being home at the time Ozzy

Ozzy: It's all right Leah, no harm done. Ugh, I wouldn't recommend sitting down on concrete steps for a long time Leah, it really is a pain in the ass - literally

Leah: So, Ozzy, what did you come here for?

Ozzy: I came here to tell you - PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!

Leah: Oh for God's _sake_ Ozzy! Get a grip!! *storms off towards her dressing room*

Ozzy: ....So does that mean you're leaving me or not?

**Talk with Ozzy: Take 3**

Leah: So, Ozzy, what did you come here for?

Ozzy: Well - this may sound crazy, but it was Drips - sorry, Drix - that came up with it in the first place

Leah: And? What is it?

Ozzy: Well - ok, ok, here it is - a-are you seeing someone else?

Leah: Of course not! Why would you think of something like that, Ozzy?

Ozzy: I know! I know, I was crazy to even think of it, but I wasn't convinced either way! Drix was the one that wanted me to ask you. *takes hold of Leah's hand* But, I'm glad that Drix's suspicions were wrong... cuz I really do love you, baby

Leah: Oh, Ozzy

*Ozzy leans in and kisses Leah*

Ozzy: *breaks away from Leah* So... am I a better kisser than Thrax?

Thrax: You wish, Jones, you wish.

Ozzy: I so am better at kissing than you!

Thrax: Dream on.

Ozzy: Grrrrr...

Leah: *rolls her eyes* Pathetic men...

Director: Pathetic actors...

**Act 5**

**At Beatrice's house: Take 1**

Beatrice: Leah! I'm so glad you came! So, is this Thrax? The guy you were telling me about?

Leah: Yup, this is him

Beatrice: Nice to meet you Thrax

Thrax: Hi sexy

Beatrice: *slaps him across the face* Pervert! *walks off set towards her dressing room*

Thrax: *rubs his sore cheek* It was a freakin' joke!

Ozzy: Women just don't like you, Thrax.

Thrax: *throws Ozzy into one of the cameras*

Director: Hey!! Those cameras cost money! *sighs* Warner Brothers doesn't pay me enough to do this job....

**At Beatrice's house: Take 2**

Beatrice: So, is this Thrax? The guy you were telling me about?

Leah: Yup, this is him

Beatrice: Nice to meet you Thrax

Thrax: Hi

Beatrice: The guys are in the other room just sitting around and talking, I'm still waiting for Maria, she said she was gonna be a little late. Hey guys, Leah's here! This is Leah's - friend, Thrax

Harry: Hey

Gerry: Holy crap he's big - I-I mean - oh damn.

*Cast and crew all start laughing except for Thrax*

Thrax: All the better to appear intimidating, moron.

Gerry: Shut up....

**At Beatrice's house: Take 3**

Director: Start from when Maria comes in.

Maria: Hey guys, sorry I'm late!

Beatrice: Where'd your boyfriend go?

Maria: Oh, he's kind of shy, I'll go get him *goes off to look for him*

Beatrice: You remember my cousin, Maria Amino, don't you?

Leah: Yeah, Ozzy t- *Maria suddenly comes back*

Maria: Uh, Director - Drix is stuck in the vent.

Director: Oh for God's sake - someone go help him.

Drix: *from the vent* Can someone please help me out?

Thrax: What a moron....

**Act 6**

**Drix and Leah: Take 1**

Drix: *walks into the room with Maria* Hello everyone. *is shocked to see Leah* L-Leah!

Leah: Drix?

Chief: Coffee!

Director: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT COFFEE!

Chief: But - it's coffee! Coffee is special!!

Director: *facepalm* Dear God....

**Drix and Leah: Take 2**

Maria: You know each other?

Drix: Well - uh-uh - yes we do of course, she's a friend of mine-

Leah: Can you guys excuse us? I just need a moment alone with Drix - *exits the room with Drix*

Harry: So - um - how about those bowels? Are they stinky or what? *starts laughing* I'm sorry, I'm sorry - I couldn't help myself!

Director: *sighs* More whisky please, Roxy.

Roxy: We're all out of whisky sir, Thrax drank it all.

Director: *bangs head against the camera once again*

**Drix and Leah: Take 3**

Director: Start oustide with Drix. Action!

Drix: What on earth- Leah what's going on?

Leah: Look just wait a sec, ok Drix?

Drix: What is the meaning of this, Leah? Who is that man!?

Leah: Drix I wish it were that simple to explain but it's not - I've made a huge mistake and now I can't fix it-

Drix: What are you talking about? You _are_ seeing someone else!

Ozzy: *cries*

Director: What's the matter with you _now_, Ozzy?

Ozzy: It's just so sad thinking about Leah doing this behind my back!!

Director: It's just acting, Ozzy.

Ozzy: I know but - I just hope our relationship doesn't turn out like that.

Thrax: *grins* It might

Director: Don't tease him, he'll never shut up!

Thrax: That's good then - he'll annoy you

Director: You hate me don't you?

Thrax: Pretty much, yeah

Director: Well same here buddy! *sulks* If you don't pay me more respect then I'll just have to fire you

Thrax: You say that now - but you really need me

Director: No I don't .... actually I do.

Thrax: I knew it - besides you can't replace me

Director: That's true.... I can replace Chief but not you

Chief: *cries*

**The Left Nostril: Take 1**

Ozzy: So what's the trouble then?

Drix: Down there!

Ozzy: Aint nothing we can't handle, anyway. It's only a common cold, no big deal, right Drips?

Drix: Agreed

Germs: Quick! Quick let's move!

Ozzy: Wha-? Whoa, whoa, wait hold up! *rushes up to them but slips on a puddle of mucus and falls face first into it* Uuuuughhh man - that's just vile!! Yuck oh god, someone help me out of this!!

*cast and crew starts laughing uncontrollably*

**The Left Nostril: Take 2**

Ozzy: So what's the trouble then?

Drix: Down there!

Ozzy: Aint nothing we can't handle, anyway. It's only a common cold, no big deal, right Drips?

Drix: Agreed

Germs: Quick! Quick let's move!

Ozzy: Wha-? Whoa, whoa, wait hold up! Stop! You're- what the Frank-?

*Thrax prepares to glide off the building but loses his footing and falls down flat on his face*

Director: Cut! Thrax - get off the floor

Thrax: Dear God there's mucus on my face!!

Ozzy: *starts laughing*

Thrax: *throws a huge pile of snot on Ozzy*

**The Left Nostril: Take 3**

Director: Start from your scene Thrax.

*Thrax prepares to glide off the building again but loses his footing once more and falls down into the mucus-filled dam this time*

Thrax: *climbs out of the dam* Ah Fuck! I'm covered in all this fucking mucus!!

Director: Thrax will you just foc- *gets mucus thrown all over him*

Thrax: If anyone needs me I'll be in my dressing room - cleaning all this shit off *walks off set*

**Act 7**

**Telling Ozzy the truth: Take 1**

Leah: Ozzy, hold up!

Ozzy: Wha-? Leah? What's up?

Drix: I'll go on ahead, ok Ozzy? *walks off*

Leah: Ozzy...listen - there's something I need to tell you

Ozzy: What is it?

Leah: Ozzy look - this is really hard for me to say - I couldn't tell you - I didn't want to hurt you

Ozzy: Oh my God you're pregnant! *starts laughing*

Leah: *starts laughing too*

*cast and crew join in the laughter*

Director: Oh gimme a break

Roxy: A kit-kat?

Director: No....

Chief: Cup of coffee?

Director: That actually sounds nice right now

Chief: OK, coffee it is *rushes off to make coffee*

**Telling Ozzy the truth: Take 2**

Leah: Ozzy look - this is really hard for me to say - I couldn't tell you - I didn't want to hurt you

Ozzy: Tell me what?

Leah: Ozzy I'm sorry - I haven't been loyal to you at all

Ozzy: Loyal? What're you talking about?

Leah: I - That virus you saw - his name is Thrax

Ozzy: *sarcastic* No waaaaay

Thrax: *throws a whole bunch of cameras at Ozzy*

Director: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!??

Thrax: Teaching that asshole some manners

Director: You didn't have to use the cameras!! *cries*

Thrax: Whatever...

**Telling Ozzy the truth: Take 3**

Leah: Ozzy look - this is really hard for me to say - I couldn't tell you - I didn't want to hurt you

Ozzy: I knew it! You're a lesbian!

Leah: *starts laughing yet again*

*cast and crew start laughing*

Director: Ozzy stop joking around and get serious!!

Ozzy: *grins* Sorry, sorry

**Visiting Roxy: Take 1**

Roxy: Leah! You're here! I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost or something. Come on in, Rex arrived about an hour ago so we'll now have a bit of company

Rex: *Singing along to 'Never gonna be alone' by Nickelback* _You're never gonna be alone! From this moment on. if you ever feel like lettin' go. I won't let you fall. When all hope is- _

Director: Rex stop singing!!

Rex: Sorry

*All start laughing*

**Visiting Roxy: Take 2**

Roxy: Leah! You're here! I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost or something. Come on in, Rex arrived about an hour ago so we'll now have a bit of company

Rex: Yo, Leah! Long time no see, god I haven't seen you in a long while, is Cuzzy Ozzy treating you well

Ozzy: I hate that nickname!!

Rex: *grins* Cuzzy Ozzy

Ozzy: Shut up!

Director: Oh brother...

Chief: Here's your coffee, sir..... coooooffeeeeeee....

**Going into Leah's house: Take 1**

Ozzy: I don't need this shit...

*looks up at Leah's house which appears empty*

Ozzy: Probably staying 'round at that fucker's place- *Thrax throws the Director's chair at Ozzy* OW!! Why the hell did you do that!?

Thrax: That's for calling me a fucker - and cuz I felt like it

Ozzy: Grrrrr

Director: *from the floor* Yeah - next time you wanna throw my chair at someone ask me to get off it first!!

**Going into Leah's house: Take 2**

Director: Let's start from inside the house. Action!

*Ozzy starts looking around Leah's bedroom. He looks through her stuff and pulls out a picture of Leah at her graduation*

Ozzy: *grins happily* You look good with long hair!

Leah: Hold up - how did that get there!!??

Ozzy: I dunno but I'm keeping it *puts it in his pocket*

Leah: Ozzy!! Give that back!! *chases him out of the building*

Director: *groans* Ok, take five everyone

Chief: Coffee...

**Going into Leah's house: Take 3**

Director: Start from there again, Ozzy! Action!

*Ozzy starts looking through Leah's stuff and pulls out a photo of Leah wearing a black lacy lingerie*

Ozzy: Whooo, damn you look hot here!

Thrax: Let me see that *looks at the photo* Mmm-mm baby, you look mighty fine.

Leah: *blushes* NOO!! That was a dare!! One of my friends dared me to put that on!! Who put that damn photo there anyway!!??

Ozzy: Why can't you wear this more often?

Leah: *smacks Ozzy across the face*

Ozzy: *rubs his throbbing cheek* Sorry...

Thrax: I wouldn't mind seeing you wear this baby... *smirks*

Leah: You're all perverts! *stomps off towards her dressing room once again*

Rex: *turns to Roxy* Would you wear that?

Roxy: Leah's right - you _are_ all perverts *walks off towards her dressing room too*

Rex: Wait - Roxy I'm sorry - Roxy!! WAIT!! *rushes off after her*

Chief: I wonder if there's a special lingerie for coffee?

*everyone backs away from him*

**Act 8 **

**The Photo Album: Take 1**

*Thrax is flicking through Leah's photo album, humming to himself, he suddenly comes across a photo of Ozzy in his boxer shorts*

Thrax: Oh my God *starts laughing hysterically*

Ozzy: What? What's so funny?

Thrax: *half-laughing* Nice boxer shorts, Jones! *starts laughing yet again*

Ozzy: *blushes with embarrassment* Boxer shorts!!?? *snatches the picture* Oh - oh very funny - who was the wise ass that put this photo in there?

*cast and crew fall about laughing at Ozzy*

**The Photo Album: Take 2 **

*Thrax is flicking through Leah's photo album, humming to himself, he suddenly comes across a drawing of Kayley wearing cat ears, a cat tail and a maid outfit*

Thrax: What the hell? Who drew Kayley like this?

Kayley: Drew me like what? *looks at the picture* WHAT!!

*All look at Jacob*

Jacob: What? You all accuse me of drawing it?

Thrax: Well, it says 'by Jacob' so yeah, we pretty much do.

Jacob: *blushes* Ok, ok, I drew it - it's just my fantasy idea of how I'd love Kayley to look - and she'll be my little maid - telling me how great I am and fetching me tea and my daily newspaper and I'll admire how radiant and adorable she looks-

Everyone: PERVERT!!

Carl: Grrrrrr!! I'm definitely gonna kill you one of these days!! *takes out a shotgun*

Jacob: *screams like a girl and runs off with Carl chasing after him*

Director: *facepalm* Everyone here is either a pervert or a maniac or a complete idiot.

Chief: Coffee!!!!!!!

**The Photo Album: Take 3**

*Thrax flicks through Leah's photo album and comes across a photo of him in his boxers*

Thrax: *goes red* What the fuck!!!??

Ozzy: Let me see that!! *grabs it off him* AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Thrax: What's so funny?

Ozzy: Who the hell took a picture of you in your boxers!??

Thrax: That's what I'd like to know!! *grabs the photo off Ozzy and burns it*

Ozzy: Why'd you have to burn it?? I could have put it on the internet and embarrassed you for life!!!

Thrax: *smirks* Thanks for telling me einstein, now I'll be sure burn every single embarrassing photo of me so you can't do that

Ozzy: Grrrrrrrrr....

**Rachel's death: Take 1**

Rachel: I really wanna go to bed...

*hears a crash in the bedroom*

Rachel: *gets up from her seat and walks into the bedroom* Wh-who's there? B-Buffy?

Director: Cut! Rachel it's 'Fluffy' not 'Buffy'!

Rachel: Fluffy? I could have sworn my script read Buffy! Honestly, I think we should re-name the cat as Buffy - y'know, like Buffy the Vampire Slayer - it's cool isn't it?

*everyone mumbles in agreement*

Director: I don't give a damn! FOLLOW THE FREAKIN' SCRIPT!

Rachel: *narrows her eyes* You sir, have no taste!

Thrax: I agree with her - you always know how to ruin everything.

Director: I do not! I'm just trying to make a proper movie here with my actors following their SCRIPTS!! *starts stabbing the script with his finger* SCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPTS!!

Thrax: We know what a script is, asshole!

Director: Then follow it!! I don't get paid enough for this!

Thrax: You're gonna end up a poor freak with no love life - oh no wait, it already happened!

*cast and crew start laughing*

Director: *lip quivers* You didn't have to mention it....

**Rachel's death: Take 2**

Rachel: I really wanna go to bed...

*hears a crash in the bedroom*

Rachel: *gets up from her seat and walks into the bedroom* Wh-who's there? F-fluffy?

*Thrax suddenly emerges from the shadows*

Thrax: Nice place you got here, babeh

Rachel: Y-you - what're you doing here?!

Thrax: What? You got nothing else to say out of that smart mouth of yours?

Rachel: Actually I do - Leah's an idiot for going out with a guy like you!

Thrax: What!? *grits his teeth* Why I oughta- *chases Rachel*

Rachel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! *runs out of the studio with Thrax right behind her*

Director: Oh for the love of God!

Leah: Rachel should really take note of what kind of person she's dealing with...

Ozzy: Yeah, but nonetheless - GO RACHEL!! YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH!!

*Gets clobbered by Leah*

**Rachel's death: Take 3 **

Director: OK, Rachel. We'll start from when Thrax pushes you out the window, now I want you to fall back down onto this soft cushiony mat-

Rachel: Uh, sir, won't that hurt?

Director: Not if you fall correctly and land on the mat

Rachel: Oh - oh ok...

Director: Ready? And ACTION!

*Thrax pushes Rachel, she falls down and misses the mat, landing with a thud*

Thrax: *looks down* Ouch! That's gotta hurt!

Director: *into the megaphone* Rachel? Are you ok?

Rachel: *groans in pain* Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh.... can someone help me up?

*Leah rushes over to Rachel and helps her up*

Drix: Oh dear, I think we need medical assistance again!

Roxy: I'll get on the phone to them right away! *pulls out her cellphone and dialls 911*

Director: This is definitely not my day....

Chief: Coffee!!!

**Act 9**

**The Torture Chamber: Take 1**

*Thrax and Leah walk into the room and find a random virus standing next to a dead blood cell, his head seperated from his body and his membrane cut open.*

Leah: *screams*

Director: Dear God what the hell is wrong now??!

Leah: It just looks so grotesque!!

Director: It's not a real blood cell, Leah - it's fake!!

Leah: I know but it's just so cruel!

Director: *sighs* It's pretend, Leah...

Leah: Whoever wrote the script has one dark imagination....

Thrax: I praise whoever wrote the script...

Chief: I praise whoever invented coffee....

*gets whacked on the head with the Director's megaphone*

**The Torture Chamber: Take 2**

*Thrax and Leah walk into the room and find a random virus standing next to a dead blood cell, his head seperated from his body and his membrane cut open.*

Thrax: Was this one any better?

Virus: Nah - effective but the other one was better - a lot better - *looks at Leah* What the hell is _she _doing here?!

Thrax: She's with me, yo! If you've got a problem with that I can just ask you to leave

Virus: N-no - no problem here - I didn't know she was with you!

Leah: What - is all this?

Thrax: Mm, I'm glad you asked, baby - it's a long story but I'm sure you'll have time to listen. Years ago back in the Victorian times, viruses like the Plague and Typhoid were very, very deadly - killed thousands of people, they didn't have any cure for these viruses at that time, baby - back in those days people were tortured a lot - used devices like these. Those viruses were facinated by this brilliant creation and started making them too - they tortured millions of blood cells they could manage to collect, it was almost like a hobby to them, babeh. A very cruel hobby - unfortunately, those olden time viruses eventually died out when medicines and vaccines were introduced

Leah: Then-

Ozzy: ZOMG JACK THE RIPPER!!

Director: Ozzy shut the hell up!! You've just ruined the tension that was meant to be built up during this scene!!

Ozzy: Oh I can assure you the tension was definitely not ruined - I felt so fucking tense thinking about Jack the Ripper while Thrax was telling us that story....

Director: *facepalm*

**The Torture Chamber: Take 3**

Thrax: Mm, I'm glad you asked, baby - it's a long story but I'm sure you'll have time to listen. Years ago back in the Victorian times, viruses like the Plague and Typhoid were very, very deadly - killed thousands of people, they didn't have any cure for these viruses at that time, baby - back in those days people were tortured a lot - used devices like these. Those viruses were facinated by this brilliant creation and started making them too - they tortured millions of blood cells they could manage to collect, it was almost like a hobby to them, babeh. A very cruel hobby - unfortunately, those olden time viruses eventually died out when medicines and vaccines were introduced

Leah: Then...how did these get here?

Thrax: Other viruses have heard the story before and wanted to carry this on - thinking it a brilliant idea, this chamber was here ever since Frank was a young boy - it was built by the Flu virus, baby

Leah: How did you find it?

Thrax: You just hear things, babeh

Ozzy: That's cuz he's actually Jack the Ripper!!

Director: JONES!!!

Ozzy: *shuts up*

Thrax: I wouldn't mind being Jack the Ripper y'know.... means I can cut you open, Jones....

Ozzy: Holy fuck! *runs off*

Thrax: *chuckles*

**Rex and Ozzy: Take 1**

Rex: Hey, Cuzzy-Ozzy, what's up?

Ozzy: Oh, it's you - and didn't I tell you not to call me that

Rex: Sorry, sorry

Ozzy: Apology not accepted you moron, I'm being serious! I told you not to call me that!!

Rex: *starts teasing* Cuzzy-Ozzy! Cuzzy-Ozzy!

Ozzy: Grrrrr!!

Director: Boys! Boys! Will you two just stop it!!

Rex & Ozzy: Sorry sir....

Director: Good, can we now- *sits on some cheesecake that had been left on his chair* What the - UGH!!!

*Cast and crew burst in fits of laughter*

**Rex and Ozzy: Take 2 **

Rex: Hey, Cuzzy-Ozzy, what's up?

Ozzy: Oh, it's you - and didn't I tell you not to call me that

Rex: Sorry, sorry. *grimaces* Have you been drinking whisky?!

Ozzy: *also girmaces* Have you been drinking wine?!

Director: *getting annoyed* Have you both been drinking on the job?!

*Ozzy and Rex both bow their heads, guilty*

Chief: I've been drinking COFFEE!!

**Rex and Ozzy: Take 3 **

Rex: Hey, Cuzzy-Ozzy, what's up?

Ozzy: Oh, it's you - and didn't I tell you not to call me that

Rex: Sorry, sorry. *grimaces* Have you been drinking whisky?!

Ozzy: So? I can do whatever I want - if I wanna drink, I drink - if I wanna jump off a building, I'll jump off a building - If I wanna-

Rex: Ok, ok, I get it - sheesh, has that whisky gotten to your head or what? How much did you drink?

Ozzy: The whole bottle - why?

Rex: The _whole_ bottle? *phone starts ringing* Oh, hang on I'll get that *answers phone* Hello? Yes, this is Rex. *to Ozzy* Ozzy, it's that stalker from prom night - he's still waiting for a kiss from yonder blue-haired beauty

Ozzy: Oh God, I thought I'd lost him! Man I should have never listened to that dare to dress up as a girl for prom nigh- oh crap...

*cast and crew all burst out laughing uncontrollably*

Thrax: You dressed up as a girl for prom night?

Ozzy: It was a freakin' dare! And then I just had to meet that creepy stalker who wanted a kiss from me!

Thrax: *starts laughing at him*

Ozzy: Wasn't funny.....

**Meeting up with Chill: Take 1 **

Ozzy: Chicken Pock fights

Rex: They're illegal

*they all spot a green virus up ahead*

Ozzy: That's Chill. He's a flu shot

Drix: Funny, he doesn't look fluish

Ozzy: You guys stay here and watch the maestro work

Roxy: *rolls her eyes* This should be interesting

Ozzy: Yo, Chill! Chill! Don't you know that Pock fights are against the law? *produces a photo of him naked as a baby* Whoops!! Tha-that wasn't meant to happen!! *blushes with embarrassment*

Roxy: *starts laughing* Oh Ozzy, you look so adorable!!

Ozzy: *still blushing* Oh man, this just isn't my day...

*cast and crew all laugh at the photo of Ozzy*

**Meeting up with Chill: Take 2**

Ozzy: Chicken Pock fights

Rex: They're illegal

*they all spot a green virus up ahead*

Ozzy: That's Chill. He's a flu shot

Drix: Funny, he doesn't look fluish

Ozzy: You guys stay here and watch the maestro work

Roxy: *rolls her eyes* This should be interesting

Ozzy: Yo, Chill! Chill! Don't you know that Pock fights are against the law?

*the viruses that were betting run off and leave Chill*

Chill: Where're you all goin'? Thanks a lot, junior. You just cost me twenty

Ozzy: Money aint gonna be your problem if you don't tell me about the sinuses

Chill: Hey, I was injected into this body to rat on influenza only, and this don't sound like influenza to me. Now beat it!

Ozzy: I bet Johnny - uuuh - Johnny whatshisname? *starts laughing with Chill* Johnny Strepsels was it?

*Chill and Ozzy burst out in fits of laughter*

Director: Har har, very funny, didn't you even learn your lines?

Ozzy: I did for your information - but that line is just so freakin hard to remember! I mean who can remember a name like Johnny whateverhisnameis?

Director: It's Johnny Streptoccocus.

Ozzy: It sounds a lot like Johnny Strepsels.

Director: Just learn your lines you moron!! *brings hand to his forehead* My poor nerves....

**Meeting up with Chill: Take 3**

Ozzy: Money aint gonna be your problem if you don't tell me about the sinuses

Chill: Hey, I was injected into this body to rat on influenza only, and this don't sound like influenza to me. Now beat it!

Ozzy: I bet Johnny Streptoccocus and the Melanoma family would be very interested to hear about your flu shot work

Chill: You can't jack me on that, brother. I'm in the Virus Protection Program. *sees Drix rushing towards him* Wait - wha-

*Drix shoves his gun arm in Chill's mouth and pushes Chill against the wall a little too hard so that Chill ends up crashing through the wall, falling down through it.

Chill: *from below* OW MY FUCKING ASS!!

Drix: Oh gosh... *calls down* Sorry! I'm so sorry! *to Roxy* We need medical assistance again!

Roxy: Right on it, Drix! *takes out cellphone*

Director: I think I need medical assistance for my poor nerves

Thrax: *kicks him in the balls*

Director: *falls over in pain* Why the hell did you do that!!

Thrax: *shrugs* I thought if you had pain somewhere else it might distract you from your fucking nerves you keep complaining about. *walks off*

Director: *whimpers* Kayley dear, can you please bring me some ice?

Kayley: Sure thing, sir *walks off to get a bag of ice*

Jacob: *growls* Don't you DARE call my Kayley 'dear'!! She's mine! MINE!!

Carl: *throws a couple of stage lights on top of Jacob*

**Act 10**

**The Zit: Take 1**

*Ozzy, Drix, Roxy and Rex arrive at the Zit*

Ozzy: *steps out of the car* Damn girl, you sure do drive fast! For a second there I thought we weren't gonna make it

Roxy: Sorry 'bout that, I still need to work more on not exceeding the speed limit

Rex: Well…at least you didn't actually crash into something this time

Roxy: True, true

Drix: *stares at the club* My, what big Zits he has. How does something like this happen?

Ozzy: You wash your face with fried chicken, that's how!

*Drix walks forward*

Ozzy: Whoa, whoa, hey - yo, where d'you think you're going?

Drix: To get our cootie!

Ozzy: Looking like that? They'll tear you apart! You've gotta get spiffy!

Drix: Spiffy?

*Ozzy rearranges himself to look like a germ*

Ozzy: Check it out!

*Roxy starts laughing*

Ozzy: What?

Roxy: You look ridiculous!

Rex: No offence, Oz, but you do look weird!

Ozzy: Just as well then, all germs look weird!

Roxy: Racism!

Thrax: *from the sidelines* Tell it girl! Speak the truth!

Director: CUT!! Thrax! What are you doing?

Thrax: Cheering her on, what does it look like I'm doing?

Director: Well don't do it!

Thrax: Hey - Ozzy was bashing viruses and Roxy was right - that _is_ racism!

Director: It's just acting for God's sake!

Thrax: I'm gonna kill whoever wrote that damn script....

**The Zit: Take 2**

Ozzy: Just as well then, all germs look weird!

Roxy: Racism!

Drix: *staring at Ozzy's germ disguise* Hmm. Flexible cellular dynamics. What an ingenious defence mechanism! Ooh, ooh, let me try!

*tries to rearrange himself but only succeeds in mangling his face*

Drix: What do you think?

Ozzy: *hesitates* I think - you should guard the car

Drix: Oh no, this is my mission too. I insist on going in with you!

Ozzy: All right, we gotta get you something to wear

*all enter the club*

Drix: Are you sure this disguise is working?

Ozzy: Oh yeah, yeah, it's perfect!

*Ozzy spots some germs up ahead on top of a balcony*

Ozzy: We've got company, act cool! So try to relax - fit in - shake your tail cell or something!

Drix: I don't dance - I have no left feet

Ozzy: You don't dance…you don't dance! Oh, c'mon don't tell me you've never got jiggy with it!

Drix: No - I - no, no

Ozzy: C'mon, baby, give me a little bit of this! *starts dancing in a very strange way*

Drix: Oh al- *starts laughing* All ri- *laughs* I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry *laughs* He's making me laugh - his dancing technique is just positively priceless! *starts laughing with Ozzy*

Ozzy: Oh yeah baby! Let's do the funky chicken! *starts laughing as he does it*

Drix: *begins laughing uncontrollably*

*Roxy and Rex burst in fits of laughter, clutching their sides*

Director: Will you all pull yourselves together!!

*All four of them continue laughing, ignoring the Director*

Director: *sighs* Sometimes I think I'm talking to the wall....

**The Zit: Take 3**

*Leah enters the Zit after getting Roxy's text message*

Roxy: *sees Leah coming over* Oh shit! She _came_??!!

Rex: Over there! Let's head into through that door! *runs off*

Leah: Drix? Where's Ozzy and the rest of them?! Where did they go?!

Drix: *ignoring Leah's question* Uh-huh, uh-huh, I'm dancin', I'm dancin' - watch me do the funky chicken!

*Leah burst out laughing with Drix*

Director: Cut! CUT! Leah, Drix, stop laughing this instant!

Leah: *laughs* Oh, I'm sorry, Director *laughs* That dance was just too funny! *starts laughing even harder* Oh god, I've got the giggles...

Director: *facepalm* I swear there's laughing gas surrounding the Zit set....

**The Zit: Take 4**

*Leah enters the Zit after getting Roxy's text message*

Roxy: *sees Leah coming over* Oh shit! She _came_??!!

Rex: Over there! Let's head into through that door! *runs off*

Leah: Drix? Where's Ozzy and the rest of them?! Where did they go?!

Drix: *ignoring Leah's question* Uh-huh, uh-huh, I'm dancin', I'm dancin' - watch me do the funky chicken!

Leah: *sighs*

*back in the room with Ozzy, Thrax and his goons*

Ozzy: 'Xcuse me. 'Xcuse me. I've got one more question I would like to ask. Is there _anything_, let's just say, a white blood cell could do to stop this evil plan? Y'know hypothetically speaking, that is

Thrax: *coming over to Ozzy* And, who're you?

Ozzy: Who am I? Who am _I_?! Ah bad, booty-shakin' pickanosis. Yeah, that's who I am

Thrax: Never heard of ya *walks away*

Ozzy: Never heard of me? *silence* Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?

Director: *glares at him* No. No you weren't.

Ozzy: *starts laughing*

**The Zit: Take 5**

Ozzy: 'Xcuse me. 'Xcuse me. I've got one more question I would like to ask. Is there _anything_, let's just say, a white blood cell could do to stop this evil plan? Y'know hypothetically speaking, that is

Thrax: *coming over to Ozzy* And, who're you?

Ozzy: Who am I? Who am _I_?! Ah bad - *starts laughing uncontrollably*

Thrax: *starts laughing too*

Director: Oh for God's sake... *places a huge bag of ice on his head*

**The Zit: Take 6**

Ozzy: 'Xcuse me. 'Xcuse me. I've got one more question I would like to ask. Is there _anything_, let's just say, a white blood cell could do to stop this evil plan? Y'know hypothetically speaking, that is

Thrax: *coming over to Ozzy* And, who're you?

Ozzy: Who am I? Who am _I_?! Ah bad, booty-shakin' pickanosis. Yeah, that's who I am

Thrax: Never heard of ya *walks away*

Ozzy: That's cuz you just got here. But you ask any of these suckers, when it comes to illin', bad booty-shakin pickanosis stands above all the rest!

*Roxy and Rex run into the room, Rex slips and starts sliding across the slippery floor and crashes into the corner*

Roxy: *starts laughing uncontrollably* Oh my god! *laughs*

Rex: *also starts laughing*

*cast and crew all laugh*

Director: *sighs irritably* This has to be one of the longest scenes where it involves laughing at every freakin take! *bangs his head against the camera*

**The Zit: Take 7**

Ozzy: 'Xcuse me. 'Xcuse me. I've got one more question I would like to ask. Is there _anything_, let's just say, a white blood cell could do to stop this evil plan? Y'know hypothetically speaking, that is

Thrax: *coming over to Ozzy* And, who're you?

Ozzy: Who am I? Who am _I_?! Ah bad, booty-shakin' pickanosis. Yeah, that's who I am

Thrax: Never heard of ya *walks away*

Ozzy: That's cuz you just got here. But you ask any of these suckers, when it comes to illin', bad booty-shakin pickanosis stands above all the rest!

*Rex and Roxy run into the room and stop*

Rex: Uh - uh - yo, hey there! 'Sup, dudes!

Thrax: Who the hell are you?!

Rex: I'm - I'm Cloud! And this is - Roxy!

Ozzy: They're with me! They meant to come earlier but forgot - they're my friends, right guys? Y'know your friend, bad booty-shakin' pickanosis right?

Rex: O-of course we do! Yo, dudes, we're sorry for, like, barging in on yo top secret, important plans, but we just came here to-

Ozzy: To sing a song! *to Rex* Y'know that song you was talkin' 'bout, you was gonna sing it and all to give a little bit o' courage for these germ dudes about to go on a _very_ dangerous mission!

Rex: Uh - uh, sure - yeah - a song... ok, here goes then:

I am Sora

Here's my Keyblade

When I see Heartless

I'm not afraid

Oh wait, that's the wrong song *starts laughing*

*cast and crew start laughing uncontrollably*

Director: *cries*

Chief: Why doesn't he sing a song about coffee? .....coooooofffeeeeeee.....

**The Zit: Take 8 **

*Rex and Roxy run into the room and stop*

Rex: Uh - uh - yo, hey there! 'Sup, dudes!

Thrax: Who the hell are you?!

Rex: I'm - I'm Cloud! And this is - Roxy!

Ozzy: They're with me! They meant to come earlier but forgot - they're my friends, right guys? Y'know your friend, bad booty-shakin' pickanosis right?

Rex: O-of course we do! Yo, dudes, we're sorry for, like, barging in on yo top secret, important plans, but we just came here to-

Ozzy: To sing a song! *to Rex* Y'know that song you was talkin' 'bout, you was gonna sing it and all to give a little bit o' courage for these germ dudes about to go on a _very_ dangerous mission!

Rex: Uh - uh, sure - yeah - a song... ok, here goes then:

My name is Cloud

I have a sword

I fight cactuars

Because I'm bored

I like to ride

On Chocobos

It's better than

Having afros

And when I go

Into an INN

15 seconds,

It's day again

And I will use

A Phoenix down,

So when I die

I will not frown

Because I am Cloud!

My hair defies all gravity

And I can't have too many potions

Or I might get cavities!

If I can't slice you

Then that's okay

I'll use my magic

Anyway

I will defeat

That Sephiroth

Because he's not

David Lee Roth.

YEAH! Whoo! How was that for a song!

*hits Ozzy in the face a little too hard*

Ozzy: Ouch! Ack my nose! I think it's bleeding *rubs his nose and looks at his hand* Yup, it's bleeding...

Rex: Ooh, sorry 'bout that man, do we need medical assistance again?

Director: NO! Just run off and fetch a plaster, he'll be fine!

Ozzy: Plaster?! No way - I'll be in my dressing room until the bleeding stops... *walks off set*

Director: *buries his face in his hands* Why me... why ME! I'll never be successful like my brother....

Thrax: *rolls his eyes* Oh brother... family issues...

**The Zit: Take 9**

Rex: My name is Cloud

I have a sword

I fight cactuars

Because I'm bored

I like to ride

On Chocobos

It's better than

Having afros

And when I go

Into an INN

15 seconds,

It's day again

And I will use

A Phoenix down,

So when I die

I will not frown

Because I am Cloud!

My hair defies all gravity

And I can't have too many potions

Or I might get cavities!

If I can't slice you

Then that's okay

I'll use my magic

Anyway

I will defeat

That Sephiroth

Because he's not

David Lee Roth.

YEAH! Whoo! How was that for a song!

*hits Ozzy in the face, causing him to rearrange back into his normal self and knocking his FPD badge out of his pocket*

Germ: Hey that aint no germ! That's a cop!

*germs grab hold of Ozzy, Rex and Roxy*

Thrax: Well, what do we have here. Officers from Frank's finest - somebody lay down a towel, this is gonna be _messy_

*The wall behind them explodes*

Drix: Attention germs you are surrounded! Uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh surrounded!

Leah: Drix! Stop running away from me and answer my question! *stops and sees Thrax and the others* Ozzy?! Thrax what're you-

*Ozzy slid out from the germs' clutches and kicks Thrax, though he missed Thrax's stomach and accidently kicked him in the balls instead*

Thrax: Ah FUCK! *in pain*

Ozzy: Whoops! Sorry! I know how that must feel...

Thrax: *kicks Ozzy in the same area*

Ozzy: *falls over in pain*

Thrax: Now you definitely know how it feels!!

Director: *sighs* One of these days they're gonna eventually end up seriously injuring themselves.... or more importantly me if I'm not careful....

Chief: Or my beloved coffee.....

**Act 11**

**Ozzy gets fired: Take 1**

Chief: Jones! In my office

Ozzy: What's up Chief? Who died? Other than Thrax that is!

Thrax: I'm not dead you moron!

Ozzy: You will be if you don't stop butting in when I'm trying to do my part!

Thrax: I'd like to see you try!

Director: Oh would you two both SHUT UP!

Chief: Yeah! You're scaring coffee! *hugs his cup of coffee* Don't worry coffee, everything's gonna be all right...

Director: *facepalm* You sir, are just plain weird...

**Torture Scene: Take 1**

*Thrax enters the Torture Chamber with Leah*

Thrax: This'll teach you not to fuckin' mess with me!

*Leah start hitting Thrax on the arm*

Thrax: What the hell are you doin'?

Leah: Don't say bad words! You can't say bad words! *starts laughing*

Thrax: Oh very funny *laughs*

Director: *sighs* Would you guys just be serious for once?!

Leah: Sorry, sorry - couldn't help it

Director: *drinks another bottle of whisky*

**Torture Scene: Take 2**

*Thrax enters the Torture Chamber with Leah*

Thrax: This'll teach you not to fuckin' mess with me!

*digs his claw along her arm*

Leah: *screams in pain*

Director: Brilliant Leah! Your scream of pain sounded so perfect! Almost like it was real!

Leah: That's because it _**was**_ real! *glares at Thrax* You weren't meant to do it so realistically

Thrax: Sorry - I got too into the moment

**Escaping Frank: Take 1**

*Ozzy, Drix and Leah enter the uvula, looking for Thrax. Thrax grabs hold of Leah from a corner*

Thrax: Thought you'd escape me, didn't you, baby?

*A S.P.I.T helicopter arrives*

S.P.I.T member: Don't move! We've got you surrounded!

Ozzy: Give it up Thrax! It's over! Now let Leah go!

Thrax: Yall makin' this too easy! *takes out a couple of pollen pods from his trench coat* Check this out!

*hurls the pollen pods at the helicopter, it accidently hits one of the S.P.I.T members in the face; knocking them out of the helicopter*

Thrax: Crap....

Director: THRAX!! THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST EXTRAS!!

Chief: Coffee...coffee....

**Escaping Frank: Take 2**

*Ozzy, Drix and Leah enter the uvula, looking for Thrax. Thrax grabs hold of Leah from a corner*

Thrax: Thought you'd escape me, didn't you, baby?

*A S.P.I.T helicoptor arrives*

S.P.I.T member: Don't move! We've got you surrounded!

Ozzy: Give it up Thrax! It's over! Now let Leah go!

Thrax: Yall makin' this too easy! *takes out a couple of pollen pods from his trench coat* Check this out!

*hurls them at the helicoptor's blades, causing them to burst into many pieces. Frank breathes in, getting ready to sneeze*

Thrax: Enjoy the funeral boys! *glides out towards the mouth with Leah as Frank sneezes, accidently drops her*

Thrax: Oops...

Ozzy: *becomes hysterical* AAAAH!! LEAH!! YOU FUCKIN' CLUMSY BASTARD!!

Thrax: *hurls a couple of more pollen pods at Ozzy's head, hitting him*

**Ozzy vs Thrax: Take 1**

*Thrax tries to punch Ozzy but misses, Ozzy lunged forward, getting ready to punch him in the face - he missed and punched Thrax in the balls instead, again. Thrax keeled over in pain, clutching his crotch*

Ozzy: Oh, hey man, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry - I keep trying to get my aim right

Thrax: *growls angrily* Oh you got it all right!

Ozzy: Sorry... I definitely know how that feels...

Director: *sighs* Kayley dear, go get Thrax a bag of ice.

Kayley: Yes, sir *runs off*

*Jacob glares at the Director*

Jacob: I thought I told you not to call her that! She's _mine!_

Carl: *re-loads his gun* Care for round two, asshole?

*chases Jacob out of the building yet again*

Director: *facepalm* Oh lord, help me...

**Ozzy vs Thrax: Take 2**

*Thrax tries to punch Ozzy but misses, Ozzy lunged forward, getting ready to punch him in the face - Thrax then kicks Ozzy in the balls. Ozzy falls over in pain*

Ozzy: *in pain* Ow! You did that on purpose!

Thrax: I was just trying to get even...

Director: *buries his face in his hands* Oh for the love of God these two will never get on!

Chief: Maybe we should try giving them a coffee bath - it always calms me down...

Director: *looks at Chief* Are you freakin' serious?

Chief: Yep, it's true!

Director: No, I mean do you seriously bathe in coffee?

Chief: *smiles* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss..... coffeeeeeee....

**Ozzy vs Thrax: Take 3**

*Thrax lungs forward and digs his claw in Ozzy*

Thrax: Can you feel the _heat_ Jones? *chuckles* Too bad you won't be here to watch me break my record when I take down Frank's pretty little girl

Ozzy: She aint goin' nowhere! You are!

*Thrax looks down to find that his hand was stuck in the false eyelash and that Ozzy had formed a circle around his chest so that Thrax didn't succeed in stabbing him*

Thrax: What?! *tries to pull his hand out*

*Ozzy slides out from underneath him and ran towards Leah. He took her hand and rushed forwards, trying to get off the falsie*

Thrax: No! NOOOOOOOOO! *struggles to break free*

*Ozzy held onto Leah and jumped off the false eyelash as it broke free and hurtled into the beaker of alcohol below, he hung onto one of Shane's real eyelashes and climbed up onto the eye to safety*

Ozzy: Whew! We did it! Now let's get back to --

*Thrax grabs hold of Ozzy's neck*

Thrax: Thought you got rid of me?! This aint over yet, baby! *grabs the chain from Ozzy* Bye, bye Jones!

Ozzy: No - fuck - Leah -- LEAH!!!

Leah: OZZY!!

*Thrax grabs her neck and pins her down*

Thrax: Now - you're next baby...

*starts choking Leah, she spots the chain and grabs it off his hand*

Leah: You want this so bad - *starts laughing* Well you can just have it! *laughs as she throws the chain at Thrax*

Thrax: *starts laughing too*

Director: CUT! Leah, what's wrong with you?

Leah: *laughs* I felt the urge to ham it up...

Director: *hits himself on the head with the megaphone*

**Act 12**

**Meeting Mayor Alanine: Take 1**

*Leah is wearing her goth disguise and makes her way towards Cerrebellum Hall*

Jacob: Where d'ya think you're going, Goth girl?!

Leah: To see the Mayor

Jacob: Who the hell d'ya think you are anyway? Amy Lee? Cuz you're certainly not her!

Director: CUT! Jacob! That wasn't what you were supposed to say! Next time read your script properly!

Jacob: But I think what I said was so much better than what was written on the script!

Director: I don't pay you to improvise! Now you start following the script or else I'll fire you!

Jacob: Yes sir....

Chief: Is it time for a coffee break now? .....coffee.....

**Meeting Mayor Alanine: Take 2**

*Leah is wearing her goth disguise and makes her way towards Cerrebellum Hall*

Jacob: Where d'ya think you're going, Goth girl?!

Leah: To see the Mayor

Jacob: Who the hell d'ya think you are anyway? You can't just waltz in to see the Mayor just like that!

Leah: But - but you don't understand - I _have_ to!

Jacob: Probably some virus spy eh? I aint lettin' you in, missy!

Leah: I'm a citizen of the City of Frank!

Jacob: Yeah, right! Don't you know that ole' Frank is dead! Either way you still wouldn't have been able to get in here unless you were an intruder!

Leah: I'm _not___an intruder!

Jacob: That's it. I'm taking you in - hey, who's that behind you?

Leah: *turns around* Who? That red-haired guy?

Jacob: Yeah

Rex: Oh, hey! That's Reno!

Jacob: How do you know all these people?

Rex: I'm a huge Final Fantasy Freak... GO FF7!!

Roxy: *fangirl squeal* RENO!!!

Reno: ...Wait, how did I get here? *pauses* Oh no - FANGIRLS!! AAAAAAHH!!

*gets glomped by a couple of extras*

Director: *facepalm* These random events are just too much for me....

Roxy: *gasps* Ladies please! Get offa him! You'll ruin his face!

**Meeting Mayor Alanine: Take 3**

*Jacob brings Leah into the Mayor's office*

Jacob: *clears his throat for attention, causing Carl to bang his head against the desk*

Carl: Ugh - god, could you at least knock, Collins?

Jacob: Sorry - but could you get the Mayor in here immediately, this _virus_ was trying to break into Cerebellum Hall!

Carl: Virus? *looks at Leah and then walks off into the other room* Miss Mayor? Can you come here please?

*Returns with Kayley at his side*

Jacob: *starts blushing violently* Oh Kalyey, you look so adorable! I'd really love to take you home with me so we could be together forever!! *clasps his hand together*

Kayley: Eww, I'd rather die...

Carl: Would you leave Kayley out of your pedo fantasies!

Jacob: *shocked* I do _not_ have pedo fantasies!!

Carl: *sarcastic* Yeah, like having her dressed up in a maid outfit with cat ears and a tail is not pedo-ish!

Jacob: *looks embarrassed*

Kayley: I'll be in my dressing room *walks off set*

Director: *bangs his head against the megaphone*

**Act 13**

**Getting Volunteers: Take 1**

*Leah enters the house and accidently breaks the door*

Leah: Oops

*Thrax comes out of the kitchen*

Thrax: What the fuck did you do?

Leah: Ikindabrokeit

Thrax: What?

Leah: I broke it. Look, never mind about the stupid door, you told me this morning that you wanted me to do something for you, what is it then?

Thrax: Well, seeing as I _can't_ really take down this body alone - I'm interested in finding me a few volunteers who want in on a big score

Leah: So? What's that got to do with me?

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* NOOO! He's gonna rape you!!

Director: OZZY, SHUT UP!!!

Ozzy: But it's truuuuuuuuuuuuuue!!

Director: Not in this scene! He only rapes her in Act 16!! Get a grip, Jones!

Ozzy: How can I get a grip? That just makes things a thousand times worse!

Director: Oh lord, he's never gonna shut up....

**Getting Volunteers: Take 2**

*Leah enters a pub and walks over to a gang of germs*

Germ Leader: What do you want, girly?

Leah: I'm just looking for volunteers - a few ger- ohmigosh it's Cloud again!!

Cloud: *looks around* Wait... was I in here before? Where exactly am I anyway....

Random girl extras: *jumping up and down hyperactively* CLOUD!! *squeal*

Cloud: Oh no fangirls.... Whoa hey - stay back! Stay back! AAAAAAGGHH!!

*Cloud gets trampled over by the random fangirls*

Leah: I can't believe he actually came, again!

Director: This is just too much, seriously! How do these people get here in the first place?! And why is it mostly people from Final Fantasy!!

Rex: They probably sense that there's an FF freak around here....

**Getting Volunteers: Take 3**

*Leah enters a pub and walks over to a gang of germs*

Germ Leader: What do you want, girly?

Leah: I'm just looking for volunteers - a few germs who want in on a big score

Germ Leader: Big score? What's this all about?

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* What she basically means is that Thrax is a prostitute

Thrax: JONES!! STOP THAT!!

*cast and crew all burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter*

**Ruining Leah's disguise: Take 1**

*Jacob comes barging into the Mayor's office*

Kayley: What is it this time, Collins?

Jacob: It's that woman again, Miss Mayor

*Leah entered the room*

Kayley: Ah, Stacy, you came back! *turns to Carl* Can you fetch us all a cup of coffee, please?

Carl: Of course

Jacob: B-but -but - Miss Mayor, you always ask _me_ to fetch some coffee for you! *cries*

Director: Of for God's sake you weren't meant to start crying!!

Jacob: I can't help it! I'm just upset because my one true love doesn't return her feelings for me!

Kayley: I have no feelings for you

Jacob: *cries more*

**Ruining Leah's disguise: Take 2**

Jacob comes barging into the Mayor's office*

Kayley: What is it this time, Collins?

Jacob: It's that woman again, Miss Mayor

*Leah entered the room*

Kayley: Ah, Stacy, you came back! *turns to Carl* Can you fetch us all a cup of coffee, please?

Carl: Of course

Jacob: How come you have no feelings more me, Kayley?!!

Director: CUT! That's irrelevant!! Stop pestering her and follow the freakin' script!!

Jacob: *whimpers*

**Ruining Leah's disguise: Take 3**

*Kayley leaves the office for an interview down in the Bowels and leaves Carl and Leah alone*

Leah: *gazing out at the city* Wow... Your city is just so beautiful...

Carl: It sure is

*Jacob comes barging in with a broom, ruining the peaceful moment*

Carl: What's that broom for?

Jacob: I'll have you know that I'm sweeping up Miss Mayor's office, she's sure to be very grateful once I tell her! Then she and I can be on good terms once again!

*Jacob swings the broom out enthusiastically, accidently hitting Leah in the eye instead of the wig*

Leah: OW!! You bastard!! Watch where you're swinging that thing!!

Jacob: Sorry...

Director: *sighs* Not another idiot

Chief: But shall I always be your favourite?

Director: If you mean favourite idiot then yes

Chief: Yay! *hugs his cup of coffee*

**Act 14**

**Going back to Cerrebellum Hall: Take 1**

*Leah walks up to the entrance and Jacob spots her*

Jacob: Y-you! IN-

*Leah hits him hard across the head, knocking him unconscious. She snags his ID card and keys from his pocket and rushes inside to the Mayor's office*

*Carl sees Leah come in*

Carl: You... Get out of here!

Leah: Carl, please - just let me explain! This isn't easy for me!

Carl: Explain what?! That you lied to us -

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* Don't worry, brother - she lied to me too!

Director: OZZY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Thrax: *smirks and teases* Ooooooooh - you _swore_!

Director: *embarrassed* Shut up.... I didn't mean to....

Director's mom: *suddenly comes in* Henry! Do my ears decieve me? Did you just swear!?

Director: Mommy! I'm sorry! I just got frustrated and it kinda slipped out! It was an accident, mommy!!

Director's mom: *pulls him by the ear out of the building* Oh, I'm gonna give you a good talkin' to young man!

Director: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

*cast and crew all laugh*

**Meeting Janice and Pana: Take 1**

*Leah enters the police station*

Leah: Excuse me, sir - could you tell me where I can find Officer Janice White?

Cop: Uh - yeah, she's in the office down at the end of the hall, what do you want her for?

Leah: Personal reasons - I'm in a rush sir, so could you please excuse me

*Goes down to Janice's office and knocks on the door*

Janice: *from the office* Who's there!?

Pana: *from the office* Idiot! You're not meant to ask who's there, just let whoever it is in!

Janice: Oh, right. C'mon in!

*Leah enters the office*

Leah: Um...which one of you is Officer Janice White?

Janice: That would be me - so, what're you doing here, Goth girl?

Leah: Damn you Thrax for making me wear this outfit! Now everyone's callin' me 'Goth girl'!

Director: CUT! Leah, what are you doing?!

Leah: Giving out to that bastard, why?

Director: Oh for God's sake... *facepalm*

Thrax: I think the Goth girl look suits you anyway, baby. Purple and black - a great combination *smirks*

Leah: Grrrrrr....

**Meeting Janice and Pana: Take 2**

*Leah enters the police station*

Leah: Excuse me, sir - could you tell me where I can find Officer Janice White?

Cop: Uh - yeah, she's in the office down at the end of the hall, what do you want her for?

Leah: Personal reasons - I'm in a rush sir, so could you please excuse me

*Goes down to Janice's office and knocks on the door*

Janice: *from the office* Who's there!?

Pana: *from the office* Idiot! You're not meant to ask who's there, just let whoever it is in!

Janice: Oh, right. C'mon in!

*Leah enters the office*

Leah: Um...which one of you is Officer Janice White?

Janice: That would be me - so, what're you doing here, Goth girl?

Leah: Mayor Alanine sent me here - she had Carl call you remember?

Janice: Oh right, yeah, yeah I - Leah what the hell is that on your head?

Leah: *nervous* What's on my head?

Pana: Eww - it's a cockroach!

Leah: *freezes* Get. It. Off. Me. NOW!!

*Janice folds up a magazine and swats the cockroach off Leah's head*

Janice: There, the cockroach's gone

*they all suddenly hear a scream*

Director: What the hell was that?

Rex: Oh that's just Rachel - she screamed when she heard that there was a cockroach and ran off

Director: For God's sake, someone go get her back here this instant! *places a mug of coffee against his forehead* My poor nerves.....

Chief: ZOMG THAT'S MY COFFEE! *grabs coffee off Director* ....my coffee.....

**Torture Scene #2: Take 1**

Thrax: Bring her over here - right in front of that table

*Thrax pulls out a needle from his trench coat*

Leah: What's that for? What're you gonna do to me?!

Thrax: This needle holds a peculiar sort of venom inside it - don't worry baby, it ain't fatal

Leah: But you're gonna inject it in me aren't you?

Thrax: Of course

*Injects the needle into Leah's arm*

Leah: *screams with the pain* THRAX YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! DON'T DO IT SO REALISTICALLY!

Thrax: Actually that time was on purpose

Leah: Why?

Thrax: Felt like it....

Leah: *punches Thrax on the arm*

**Torture Scene #2: Take 2**

Thrax: Bring her over here - right in front of that table

*Thrax pulls out a needle from his trench coat*

Leah: What's that for? What're you gonna do to me?!

Thrax: This needle holds a peculiar sort of venom inside it - don't worry baby, it ain't fatal

Leah: But you're gonna inject it in me aren't you?

Thrax: Of course

*Suddenly the song 'Poison' By Groove Coverage starts playing*

_**"I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**Your poison running through my veins**_

_**You're poison**_

_**I don't wanna break these chains-"**___

Director: Turn that freakin' song off!

Roxy: Sorry - the song just really fitted into the moment

Director: *sighs*

**Torture Scene #2: Take 3**

Thrax: Bring her over here - right in front of that table

*Thrax pulls out a needle from his trench coat*

Leah: What's that for? What're you gonna do to me?!

Thrax: This needle holds a peculiar sort of venom inside it - don't worry baby, it ain't fatal

Leah: But you're gonna inject it in me aren't you?

Thrax: Of course

*Brings the needle down but accidently injects one of the germs holding Leah*

Germ: *howls in pain*

Thrax: Oh God - sorry 'bout that, man...

Director: *takes out a bottle of Brandy and starts drinking it*

**Calling Carl: Take 1**

*Leah dialls Carl's number and waits for an answer*

Carl: *on the phone* _Hello? _

Leah: Hi, is this the local Bondage shop?

Carl: *half-laughing* _Why, yes it is. What can I do for you ma'am?_

Leah: I'd like to place an order: My boyfriend needs to be punished *starts laughing*

Carl: *Also laughing over the phone* _S-sure - what'll it be? _

Leah: *laughs* Something deadly

Carl: _Oh we've got a lot of those-_

Director: Oh ha ha very funny, guys -

*Leah starts laughing, Carl is heard laughing over the phone*

Ozzy: *shocked* B-bondage shop? P-punished???!! *runs away*

Leah: ....it was a joke...

**Act 15**

**Reunion: Take 1**

*Ozzy catches Leah staring at him, not knowing it was her*

Ozzy: Oh, um - s-sorry, Miss...

Leah: Ozzy?

*Ozzy froze and turned to face her*

Leah: OZZY!

*Runs up to him and glomps him hard, making them both fall over the bridge and into the water*

Director: Cut! CUT! Leah, Ozzy - what are you doing now?

Leah: *laughs* Swimming, what does it look like we're doin'?

Ozzy: *starts splashing Leah with water, making her squeal*

Director: Oh for God's sake once they start, they won't stop

Chief: True, true - but until they do, LOOK OUT GUYS I'MA COMIN' IN!! *does a run and jump into the water, causing a mini tidal wave*

*Director gets splashed by the water*

Director *to Chief*: UH!! YOU BASTARD!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!

Chief: Sorry... I think I'll pour some coffee into the water-

Ozzy: *threateningly* Do that and I'll kick your sorry ass outta here!

Chief: *puts his hands over his big behind*

**Reunion: Take 2**

*Ozzy catches Leah staring at him, not knowing it was her*

Ozzy: Oh, um - s-sorry, Miss...

Leah: Ozzy?

*Ozzy froze and turned to face her*

Leah: OZZY!

*Runs up to him and hugs him tightly*

Ozzy: *grins at Thrax* See, Thraxy boy - she wants moi!

Thrax: *holds up the script with it turned to Act 16 and waves it teasingly* Remember - Rape scene... *smirks*

Ozzy: *glares at him*

**Reunion: Take 3**

*Ozzy and Leah enter the room where Drix, Rex and Roxy were*

Roxy: Hey, Oz. Is that a new girlfriend?

Rex: Whoooo!

Ozzy: More like old girlfriend!

Drix: Whatever are you talking about, Ozzy?

*Leah removed her wig, Roxy pointed at her and screamed with delight, rushing up to give her a big hug*

Roxy: Oh my God! Oh my GOD! You're alive!! Ozzy was forever putting us down - telling us that you were dead and that he'd never find you! Oh dear God, I'm so happy you're alive!

Rex: Dear God, I think I'm getting a heart attack over here! This certainly is one big surprise!

Drix: Agreed! What happened to Thrax? Did you somehow gain great strength from all that grief and sadness over Osmosis' supposed death and killed the lethal virus?

Ozzy: Hallelujah if she actually did!!

*Thrax pulls out a lighting fixture and hurls it at Ozzy, knocking to the ground*

Ozzy: *from the ground*... Ow.....

**Returning to Thrax: Take 1**

*Thrax stood at the top of the stairs*

Leah: Hi Thrax

Thrax: Are you mocking me?

Leah: *snorts with laughter* Yes, pretty much

Director: Cut! Leah will you just focus

Leah: *laughs while covering her mouth* I can't help it

Director: Oh for God's sake - be serious for once

Leah: Ok, ok - I'll stop. Seriously

**Returning to Thrax: Take 2**

*Thrax stood at the top of the stairs*

Leah: Hi Thrax

Thrax: Are you mocking me?

Leah: *bursts out laughing* You looks so vicious! *continues laughing*

Thrax: *half-laughing* How is that funny?

Leah: I'm sorry - I'm just too giddy *laughs*

Director: *buries his face in his hands* Fetch me some Earl Grey tea, will you Rex?

Rex: Yes sir! *salutes him and runs off*

**Returning to Thrax: Take 3**

*Thrax stood at the top of the stairs*

Leah: Hi Thrax

Thrax: Are you mocking me?

Leah: No. Aren't you happy to see me?

Thrax: Where the fuck were you?

Leah: Look, I'm sorry Thrax. I was just staying over at a friend's house last night, it was just for this once seeing as I won't be in this body for long now. You're carrying out the plan today right?

Thrax: Yeah, I am. But that's not the point - the point is you disobeyed me again, baby. Didn't your punishment teach you anything at all?

*Leah placed a finger under his chin*

Leah: You can punish me tonight, baby... Just _really_ 'punish' me...

Thrax: *smirks* Mmm - sounds like a challenge, baby. Bring it on... *walks closer to Leah, making her step back*

Leah: Uh - Th-Thrax - s-stay back - the script! Don't forget about your script! THRAX!

*she steps back too far and ends up in another room, Thrax closes the door behind him*

Director: *stares at the empty set* Uuuuuh - I think we should go out and take an early break until they come back... *Puts down his megaphone*

*Everyone mumbles in agreement*

Ozzy: *still staring open-mouthed at the empty set* No way.... he just took my woman!! Can you believe that fucker?

*They all leave Ozzy*

Ozzy: Hey! HEY! Wait up! *runs after them*

**Meeting Toxin: Take 1**

*Janice and Pana lead the others with Mayor Alanine down along the jail cells, Kayley stopped Janice*

Kayley: This one

Janice: You want _her_, Miss Mayor?!

Kayley: That's right

Janice: But - but how can you be so sure we can trust her?

Kayley: I'll just have to try and reason with her

*The she-virus turns her head slightly, staring at them from the corner of her eye*

Toxin: Miss Mayor...what a surprise...

Kayley: There's no time for fun and games, I need to ask you to do me a favour

Toxin: A favour?

*Rex nudges Ozzy, a little too hard though*

Ozzy: Ow! You bastard! *punches his arm*

Rex: Ozzy, stop it!

*they both start hitting each other pathetically*

Director: CUT! CUT!! STOP THAT YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!!

Rex: Stay out of these you sad poor freak!

Ozzy: We're settling this man to man!

Director: You're both acting like big babies!!

*Rex and Ozzy stop - feeling stupid*

Director: *sighs* I'll never work with Warner Brothers again... they attract the worse people....

**Meeting Toxin: Take 2**

Toxin: Miss Mayor...what a surprise...

Kayley: There's no time for fun and games, I need to ask you to do me a favour

Toxin: A favour?

*Rex nudges Ozzy*

Ozzy: What?

Rex: That she-virus just looks so familiar for some reason, do you think so too?

*Toxin spots Rex pointing at her*

Toxin: It's rude to point, honey...

Ozzy: Fuck no, it can't be!

Drix: Osmosis, is something wrong?

Ozzy: Don't you recognize her? That's Toxin, that viral bitch we fought in Frank a few years ago!

Toxin: Don't call me a viral bitch you mother fucker!

Ozzy: Mother fucker?! Now that's uncalled for! You wanna try sayin' that to my face, bitch?

Toxin: Is that some sort of threat, bastard?

Ozzy: Oh it's on!!

Director: *throws down his megaphone* Does anyone get on with each other here!?! Anyone at all!!??

Thrax: I get on very well with my baby here... *smirks at Leah*

Leah: *backs away* I don't think so....

**Meeting Toxin: Take 3**

*Rex nudges Ozzy*

Ozzy: What?

Rex: That she-virus just looks so familiar for some reason, do you think so too?

*Toxin spots Rex pointing at her*

Toxin: It's rude to point, honey...

Ozzy: Fuck no, it can't be!

Drix: Osmosis, is something wrong?

Ozzy: Don't you recognize her? That's Toxin, that viral bitch we fought in Frank a few years ago!

Drix: What! But - I thought we got rid of her!

Toxin: You! *rushes up to the bars, clutching them tightly* So we meet again, Jones

Ozzy: I thought you died, bitch!

Toxin: Of course not, you think I'd die that easily! I just made my way into this body instead - to find that immunities here weren't like the ones back in Frank City - so my killing days were over!

Ozzy: I'm glad the immunities stopped you - you look so good behind bars

Toxin: Why....it wasn't meant to be like this...I had everything planned out perfectly...and now I'm left to rot here...why....WHY!!

*Toxin slammed her knee against the bars, causing the gate to break free and smash straight into Ozzy, knocking him over*

Toxin: Oops - I guess I don't know my own strength

Drix: *bends over Ozzy* I think we need medical assistance again! Roxy do your thing!

Roxy: Right on it! *takes out cellphone*

Director: Wait hold up! Who's paying for all the times we needed medical assistance?

Drix: Well... we kinda charged it on your credit card

Roxy: Yeah I mean - you pay us so we felt like we didn't need to go through the trouble of using up our wages *runs off with Drix and the ambulance as they take Ozzy away*

Ambulance guy *to the Director*: Here's your bill sir

Director: *looks at bill and almost has a heart attack* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!! YOU BASTARDS!!!

Chief: Oh while we're confessing - I bought a year supply of coffee and charged it on you credit card *runs off*

Director: *hits himself on the head with the megaphone*

**Act 16**

**The Meeting: Take 1**

*Thrax goes inside the chamber, Toxin stares after him*

Leah: What are you doing?

Toxin: He's got a nice ass

Thrax: *from the sidelines* Oh you know it, babeh

Director: Cut! Thrax? Do you enjoy flirting with the women working on this set?

Thrax: When they're hot yes

Director: *sighs*

**The Meeting: Take 2**

*Thrax goes inside the chamber, Toxin stares after him*

Leah: What are you doing?

Toxin: He's got a nice ass

Leah: Oh please! Let's just go in..

*Toxin and Leah enter the chamber and take their seats at a large table*

Large virus *to Toxin*: What type of virus are you?

Toxin: What's it to ya?

Large virus: What about her? Is she with you?

Toxin: Yes. We're lesbians

Ozzy: *from the sidelines* Hey! I patched that like ages ago in Act 7 - that's all I'm sayin' so I was definitely right-

Director: JONES!!

Ozzy: I'll shut up now...

**The Meeting: Take 3**

*Toxin and Leah enter the chamber and take their seats at a large table*

Large virus *to Toxin*: What type of virus are you?

Toxin: What's it to ya?

Large virus: What about her? Is she with you?

Toxin: Yes. We're lesbians

Leah: Shhh! Shut _up_! They'll hear you!

Large virus: Lesbians?

Toxin: Yes. Want me to announce it out loud to y'all bone-headed viruses?

Leah: No - shut up!

Large virus: Sure, go ahead. Surprise us

Toxin: Your wish is my command then *clears her throat* Sorry for interrupting but I'd just like to announce that me and - this girl here - are lesbians. Isn't that right, Lee-Lee?

*Leah and Toxin burst out laughing simultaneously*

Director: Oh for the love of Frank *throws his megaphone down, too hard so that it crashes through the floor. Director looks down at the large opening in the ground* ....Ooops...

Chief: Maybe some coffee will repair that damage!

Director: *looks at the Chief* Which damage - my nerves or the freakin' floor boards?

Chief: Floor boards

Director: That settles it then - you're an idiot...

**Rape scene: Take 1**

Director: Now, I just need to let you guys know that this scene is a very difficult scene to do - I don't want any messing, got it?

Thrax: Oh yes ... *smirks evilly at Ozzy* This is gonna be your worse nightmare....

Ozzy: *whimpers*

Director: Ok - and action!

*Leah picks up a small rectangular object that was wedged in between the couch and the chair, it was her photo album*

Thrax: What's wrong? What's that you're holding?

Leah: You took this from my house, didn't you?

Thrax: So?

Leah: _So? _That's a big deal to me - why did you take it from my house?

Thrax: I forgot you didn't find out who killed your little friend...

Leah: Rachel? ...You're the one that killed, Rachel!?

Rachel: *from the sidelines* I'm not dead!

Director: CUT! Rachel! Didn't I say no disruptions?

Rachel: No, you said no messing-

Director: Well I meant no disruptions as well!!

Thrax: *glares at Rachel* Why'd you have to go and ruin the scene?

**Rape scene: Take 2**

*Leah picks up a small rectangular object that was wedged in between the couch and the chair, it was her photo album*

Thrax: What's wrong? What's that you're holding?

Leah: You took this from my house, didn't you?

Thrax: So?

Leah: _So? _That's a big deal to me - why did you take it from my house?

Thrax: I forgot you didn't find out who killed your little friend...

Leah: Rachel? ...You're the one that killed, Rachel!?

*Leah gritted her teeth and threw the photo album at Thrax, he caught it before it hit him on the face, Leah rushed to the door and Thrax ran in front of her, blocking the way*

Thrax: Where the fuck d'you think you're goin', baby?

Leah: As far away from you as possible you fucking bastard! *kicks him between his legs*

Thrax: FUCK!! *falls over in pain, breathing heavily* You weren't suppose to do that!!

Leah: Sorry, sorry - I got too into the moment and became desperate to escape...

Director: *takes out another bottle of Whisky*

Roxy: Where do you get all this alcohol?

Director: Oh I have a secret stash of alcohol at home and an emergency stash in my car...

**Rape scene: Take 3**

*Leah gritted her teeth and threw the photo album at Thrax, he caught it before it hit him on the face, Leah rushed to the door and Thrax ran in front of her, blocking the way*

Thrax: Where the fuck d'you think you're goin', baby?

Leah: As far away from you as possible you fucking bastard!

*Leah slaps him across the face. Thrax gritted his teeth and grabbed Leah's wrists, roughly pinning her down on the ground*

Leah: Get off of me! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!

*Thrax hits her across the face*

Thrax: You can just shut the _fuck_ up, bitch! You don't fucking dare try and do something stupid like that to me - the result is never pretty for you baby

*he got out his chain and tugged it, he wrapped it around her neck and tightened it, causing her to choke a little. Thrax then took out a black cloth from his pocket and gagged Leah. As he was about to remove the dress - Ozzy came charging up from off the set*

Ozzy: NOOOOOO!! I won't let you go that far!! *grabs Leah and runs off set and out the building* FREEDOM!! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!!

Director: OZZY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZYYYYYYY!!!!

Rex: What the hell has gotten into him?

Roxy: He just couldn't bear to see Leah get raped....

**Thrax confronts Kayley: Take 1**

*Kayley hears footsteps coming up from behind her*

Thrax: Well, well, well - Miss Mayor... it's so nice to finally meet you

Kayley: So you're Thrax, right? The lethal virus out to kill Shane?

Thrax: Did my baby tell you that?

Kayley: That doesn't concern you

Thrax: So she did, didn't she? - I'm not stupid you know, that bitch thought she had me fooled - I knew from the first time she went down here that she'd do something like this...betray me like before! *extends his deadly claw*

Jacob: *from the sidelines* If you hurt her with that damn claw of yours I'll kick your ass so hard you'll land in the middle of next week!!

Thrax *to Jacob*: Wanna try doin' that?

Jacob: *chickens out*

Thrax: That's what I thought

**Thrax confronts Kayley: Take 2**

*Kayley hears footsteps coming up from behind her*

Thrax: Well, well, well - Miss Mayor... it's so nice to finally meet you

Kayley: So you're Thrax, right? The lethal virus out to kill Shane?

Thrax: Did my baby tell you that?

Kayley: That doesn't concern you

Thrax: So she did, didn't she? - I'm not stupid you know, that bitch thought she had me fooled - I knew from the first time she went down here that she'd do something like this...betray me like before! *extends his deadly claw*

Kayley: I wouldn't blame her! I'd hate having to follow orders from some God damn virus like you-

*Thrax grabs Kayley by the front of her shirt and pulls her up to him*

Thrax: That's tough talk - for a little bitch like you!

Jacob: *from the sidelines* Kayley is not a bitch you bastard!!

Director: Oh for fuck's sake!! WILL YOU SHUT UP!!

Jacob: *gasps* Director! You swore again!!

Director's mom: *comes in again* HENRY!!!

Director: *squeaks* NO!! MOMMY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! HE MADE ME DO IT!!!

*Director's mom drags the Director out of the room by the ear once more*

**Thrax confronts Kayley: Take 3**

*Kayley hears footsteps coming up from behind her*

Thrax: Well, well, well - Miss Mayor... it's so nice to finally meet you

Kayley: So you're Thrax, right? The lethal virus out to kill Shane?

Thrax: Did my baby tell you that?

Kayley: That doesn't concern you

Thrax: So she did, didn't she? - I'm not stupid you know, that bitch thought she had me fooled - I knew from the first time she went down here that she'd do something like this...betray me like before! *extends his deadly claw*

Kayley: I wouldn't blame her! I'd hate having to follow orders from some God damn virus like you-

*Thrax grabs Kayley by the front of her shirt and pulls her up to him*

Thrax: That's tough talk - for a little bitch like you!

*He throws Kayley down on the ground*

Thrax: So... you're planning to get rid of me aren't you? Stop me from taking down this body?

*He kicked Kayley in her side, causing her to crash back first into the desk*

Thrax: I took down Frank...and I'll definitely take his pretty little daughter down too!

Kayley: You didn't take down Frank...

Thrax: What?

Kayley: He's not dead -

Thrax: What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?

Kayley: Osmosis saved him - just when you thought you'd killed him - Frank's alive and you failed!

*Thrax kicked Kayley in her side, making her crash against the window this time*

Jacob: *from the sidelines* NOOOOO MY POOR KAYLEY HOW COULD YOU! I SHALL DIE TOO!! *throws himself out of the window*

Kayley: *blinks* What the hell just happened there? I didn't even die...

Thrax: Who cares? At least the bastard's dead now... *looks down from the window* Oh no... he's still ALIVE!!

Drix: Roxy - you know what to do

Roxy: Right on it, Drix! *takes out cellphone once again*

Director: I can't afford all these accidents....

Chief: I can't afford all these calories in coffee...

Director: *looks at Chief's large body* It's a little late for that so I wouldn't worry about calories if I were you...

Chief: *smiles* YAY!!

**The Hypothalamus: Take 1**

*Leah, Roxy and Toxin were all waiting down at the Hypothalamus*

Toxin: I've never actually been to the Hypothalamus before

Roxy: Well hopefully this'll be a great experience for you - are you impressed by it?

Toxin: It's pretty amazing I guess... but what does this Thrax guy want from the Hypothalamus? What's so important here?

Leah: He takes the DNA from the Hypothalamus - causing the temperature to rise to one-hundred and eight degrees

Toxin: Deadly...

Leah: I know

*They heard abrupt screams from behind them and one of the cells that worked in the Hypothalamus was thrown across the room at the container, they watched him being electrocuted and dropped dead before their eyes. A low humming was heard from behind them*

Thrax: Hello ladies - surprised to see me?

Roxy: *doesn't reply but is instead bobbing her head along to something and dancing quietly to herself*

Thrax: ......what are you doing?

Roxy: *doesn't listen and starts singing along to the song she's listening to* "If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!"

Director: Roxy! ROXY!

Roxy: *takes off earphones* What?

Director: *silently fuming* Just. Focus!

Roxy: Ok, sir... *puts earphones back on*

**The Hypothalamus: Take 2**

*Leah, Roxy and Toxin were all waiting down at the Hypothalamus*

Toxin: I've never actually been to the Hypothalamus before

Roxy: Well hopefully this'll be a great experience for you - are you impressed by it?

Toxin: It's pretty amazing I guess... but what does this Thrax guy want from the Hypothalamus? What's so important here?

Leah: He takes the DNA from the Hypothalamus - causing the temperature to rise to one-hundred and eight degrees

Toxin: Deadly...

Leah: I know

*They heard abrupt screams from behind them and one of the cells that worked in the Hypothalamus was thrown across the room at the container, they watched him being electrocuted and dropped dead before their eyes. A low humming was heard from behind them*

Thrax: Hello ladies - surprised to see me?

Roxy: Hell no - this wasn't supposed to happen!

Thrax: Aww - have I ruined your little plan? You can thank your Mayor for that

Roxy: *pulls out her gun* Let her go!

Thrax: Why? So you can shoot me? Go ahead...shoot me..

Leah: Thrax, please just let her go-

Thrax: Shut up!

Roxy: *starts singing again* "Shut up. Just shut up, shut up!" *starts laughing*

*cast and crew all laugh*

Director: Oh for God's sake, Roxy will you just focus for once!

Roxy: Sorry, I just had that sudden urge when Thrax said "Shut up" - it seemed perfect!

Director: Will you all just resist the urge to annoy me just for once?

Chief: You can try telling that to me about coffee..... soooooo tempting....

**The Hypothalamus: Take 3**

*They heard abrupt screams from behind them and one of the cells that worked in the Hypothalamus was thrown across the room at the container, they watched him being electrocuted and dropped dead before their eyes. A low humming was heard from behind them*

Thrax: Hello ladies - surprised to see me?

Roxy: Hell no - this wasn't supposed to happen!

Thrax: Aww - have I ruined your little plan? You can thank your Mayor for that

Roxy: *pulls out her gun* Let her go!

Thrax: Why? So you can shoot me? Go ahead...shoot me..

Leah: Thrax, please just let her go-

Thrax: Shut up!

Roxy: What would make you let her go?

Thrax: What the hell kinda question is that?

Leah: We just want you to let her go, Thrax!

Thrax: Let me get what I came for and I'll gladly let the bitch go. 'R else I'll be sure that her death's gonna be a messy one...

Leah: Ok then *steps aside*

Thrax: *smirks* Wise choice, baby

*extends his claw and rams it into the container, sabotaging it - Thrax reached in and grabbed the DNA, he placed it into one of the empty slits in the chain around his wrist. Roxy suddenly ran up to him, getting ready to punch him, she then stopped an inch away from him*

Thrax: ....what?

Roxy: Gosh you're tall....

Thrax: I know I am

Roxy: *pauses* Are you a brief or boxers kind of guy?

Thrax: *smiles* Boxers, baby

Director: *buries his face in his hands*

Rex: *from the sidelines* Hey! I'm a Boxers guy too!!

Roxy: Sorry honey - I couldn't resist asking *blushes with embarrassment*

Rex: *folds his arms*

**Confrontation: Take 1**

*Carl, Jacob and Pana were the first ones to reach the uvula*

Carl: Where the hell is he?

Pana: He's probably on his way here -

Jacob: *whimpers* A l-lethal v-virus has my l-love held c-captive??

Carl: Oh for God's sake, get a grip you moron!

Jacob: You can't stop me from worrying about my beloved Mayor Alanine!

Carl: True - but I can just kill you right now and that way you won't be doing anything!

Kayley: *from the sidelines* Yes! Go ahead!

Director: Kayley! I'm surprised at you! You're the only one that hasn't interrupted in this crew!

Kayley: There's a first time for everything dumbass!!

Director: *sulks*

Chief: I haven't interrupted you know!

Director: Yeah but you're as annoying as anything...

Chief: *cries*

**Confrontation: Take 2**

*Carl, Jacob and Pana were the first ones to reach the uvula*

Carl: Where the hell is he?

Pana: He's probably on his way here -

Jacob: *whimpers* A l-lethal v-virus has my l-love held c-captive??

Carl: Oh for God's sake, get a grip you moron!

Jacob: You can't stop me from worrying about my beloved Mayor Alanine!

Carl: True - but I can just kill you right now and that way you won't be doing anything!

Kayley: Why can't you kill him now?

Director: Kayley stop that!

Kayley: Sorry...

**Confrontation: Take 3**

**  
**Director: Let's start from when Thrax enters - ACTION!

Thrax: Looking for me?

Jacob: Miss Mayor!

Carl: Let her go!

Thrax: You want her so bad - you can have the bitch, I don't need her-

*Thrax pushed Kayley forwards, she fell to the ground, still feeling quite weak. Carl rushed up to her and helped her up, Ozzy glared at Thrax*

Ozzy: Leah too!

Thrax: You really think I'd do that? You must be so fucking stupid - wherever I go, she comes with me! Besides, after that sneaky thing she did - I have a lot of unfinished business to take care of with her...

Ozzy: You fucking let her go, asshole!!

Thrax: Try and make me...

Drix: Oh please, let me help you with that!

*fires an ice-substance and accidently freezes Leah instead of Thrax's hand*

Drix: Whoops! Sorry! I wasn't aiming correctly there...

Thrax: *looks at the frozen Leah* That doesn't look comfortable*

Director: *facepalm* Thrax just go thaw her out quickly...

Roxy: In the meantime can we have marshmallows?

Rex: That sounds like a great idea!!

Carl: *takes out a bag of marshmallows* I have some here!

Roxy: Yum!

Chief: Could we have coffee too? .....coffee and marshmallows: A great combinaton...

**Act 17**

**Visiting Thrax: Take 1**

*Leah entered the police station and walked up to the police officer at the desk*

Cop: Can I help you, miss?

Leah: Um, yes - uh... can you escort me to the cell where - um - the lethal virus is kept?

Cop: Um - which one is that, miss? We have a section for the most dangerous viruses - was there one in particular?

Leah: Yes - uh - um, he goes by the name of Thrax - recently came in here-

Cop: Say no more, I know the one you're talking about... *pauses* Are you one of the people that helped stop him?

Leah: Um, yes - I am - could you escort me to his cell please?

Cop: O-of course, miss, right this way

*Leads Leah down a corridor towards the room where Thrax was kept*

Cop: Well, here he is - I'll go in first and tell him he's got a visitor - you wait here for a second

*Unlocks the door and finds that Thrax isn't in the room, but finds Sora in there instead*

Cop: Uuuuuuuuum..... who're you?

Sora: *pauses* I'm Sora... I'm the keyblade wielder... or at least I think I am - I don't even think I'm human now because I'm apparently classified as a virus in this world!

Leah: Omigosh!! SORA!!! *fangirl squeal*

Cop: How do you know all these people?

Leah: I went through an obsession at one point, ok?

Roxy: *from the sidelines* SORA!! *squeals*

Sora: *grins* I have fangirls? Sweet... beat that Riku...

Director: Wait wait, HOLD UP! Where the hell is Thrax?

Drix: He went off with your bottle of Whisky for a five minute break - he thought maybe Sora might be able to take his place during his short absence...

Director: Did that idiot really think a human teenager could take his freaking _place??? _He's gotta be sick in the head or something...

Thrax: *throws the empty bottle of whisky at the Director*

Director: OW!! Where the hell did you come from?

Thrax: I came back from my break you moron... did the kid do good?

Cop: He didn't do anything!!

Thrax: Figures... I forgot to give him my script

Sora: Yeah that could have helped... do I get paid?

Director: No

Sora: *frowns* You sir, are not nice

Director: Whatever

Sora: *pauses* ...How did I get here anyway?

Director: How am I suppose to know that?

Sora: Oh hold up now I remember - it was Donald's fault.... where is he anyway?

Drix: Oh! Donald Duck is here too?

Sora: Yup! And Goofy! Us guys go way back, y'know?

Drix: How intriguing!

Director: *annoyed* Does it even matter anyway!

Sora: I need to find them... and kick Donald's ass seeing as it's his fault that I'm a fugitive in this world! I've never been a criminal in any world I've been!! Why does this have to be any different!! *gets all tearful*

Roxy: NOOOO! Don't cry Sora! It's Thrax's fault too y'know!

Leah: Yeah, if he hadn't made you his replacement you wouldn't be in this mess!

*Roxy and Leah start comforting Sora and make a big fuss of him*

Director: Oh for God's sake... *facepalm*

Chief: Do you think Sora might like some coffee? ....coffee...

**Visiting Thrax: Take 2**

*Leah entered the police station and walked up to the police officer at the desk*

Cop: Can I help you, miss?

Leah: Um, yes - uh... can you escort me to the cell where - um - the lethal virus is kept?

Cop: Um - which one is that, miss? We have a section for the most dangerous viruses - was there one in particular?

Leah: Yes - uh - um, he goes by the name of Thrax - recently came in here-

Cop: Say no more, I know the one you're talking about... *pauses* Are you one of the people that helped stop him?

Leah: Um, yes - I am - could you escort me to his cell please?

Cop: O-of course, miss, right this way

*Leads Leah down a corridor towards the room where Thrax was kept*

Cop: Well, here he is - I'll go in first and tell him he's got a visitor - you wait here for a second

*unlocks the door and goes into the room*

Cop: You have a visitor...

*Leah walked into the room*

Cop: If you like, I could stay here with you y'know, just in case things get ugly...

Leah: Oh no, it's fine really, I'll be ok by myself

Cop: O-ok - I'll be back in twenty minutes... are you sure you'll be ok, miss?

Leah: Yes - I'll be fine

*Cop leaves the room and locks the door behind him*

Leah: Thrax? ...It's me, Leah...

*no response*

Leah: Thrax? *reaches out to tap his shoulder*

Thrax: Don't touch me

Leah: ...I just came to see you before I go back to Frank tonight...

Thrax: You loved it didn't you... you loved the fact that the rest of you succeeded in stopping me from killing Shane - and betrayed me!

Leah: I didn't betray you. I never wanted to kill Shane!

Thrax: You betrayed me back in FRANK!

*He got up off the chair and threw it aside, a little too hard so that it crashed into the bed and broke, causing the one of the legs of the bed to brake as well*

Thrax: Oops

Director: *tugging at his hair* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! YOU IDIOT!!

Thrax: What's your problem?

Director: Those props cost money!!

Thrax: *picking up the broken chair* Warner Brothers props suck you know that?

Director: *bangs his head against the megaphone and cries* I hate my life...

Thrax: I hate you life too

**Visiting Thrax: Take 3**

*Leah entered the police station and walked up to the police officer at the desk*

Cop: Can I help you, miss?

Leah: Um, yes - uh... can you escort me to the cell where - um - the lethal virus is kept?

Cop: Um - which one is that, miss? We have a section for the most dangerous viruses - was there one in particular?

Leah: Yes - uh - um, he goes by the name of Thrax - recently came in here-

Cop: Say no more, I know the one you're talking about... *pauses* Are you one of the people that helped stop him?

Leah: Um, yes - I am - could you escort me to his cell please?

Cop: O-of course, miss, right this way

*Leads Leah down a corridor towards the room where Thrax was kept*

Cop: Well, here he is - I'll go in first and tell him he's got a visitor - you wait here for a second

*Opens the door and finds Riku there*

Cop: .....And who are _you_?

Riku: ...er, I'm Riku...

Roxy: Omigosh! You're Riku! Sora's friend!

Riku: Ah so you know him... where'd he go?

*Sora appears beside Roxy along with Donald and Goofy*

Sora: Oh - hey Riku! When'd you get here?

Riku: About an hour ago - I ended up in this room...

Sora: That's the same room I was in not too long ago!

Riku: Was there a red dude in here?

Sora: Yup! Did he tell you to stay here?

Riku: No, he went off somewhere

Director: Where? Cuz a Director needs to know these things!

*Thrax comes back holding a full bottle of vodka*

Ozzy: Where the hell have you been?

Thrax: Raiding the Director's secret stash of alcohol

Director: Only NOW it's no longer a secret! *gets angry*

Thrax: *takes a swig from the bottle* You really outta find a better hiding place

Director: Grrrrrrr....YOU!

Riku *to Thrax*: Hey, can I have some of that?

Thrax: Sure! *passes the bottle to Riku*

Roxy: Hey! Aren't you, like, sixteen or something?

Riku: Yeah, so?

Sora: *shocked* Riku! You never told me you drank alcohol!? *pauses* Can I try some?

Riku: And now you know why... *walks off*

Sora: ....so is that a yes or a no?

Goofy: Sora! Don't be influenced by Riku!

Donald: Alcohol is bad for you!

Sora: I know but... Riku's cool and I so wanna be as cool as him!

Drix: *sighs* Teenagers are just so ridiculous at times...

**Back in Frank: Take 1**

*Back in Frank*

Rex: Aaahh! We're finally home!

Roxy: It's great to be back!

Ozzy *to Leah*: We've gotta get up to Cerrebellum Hall so that you can meet with Tom Colonic

Leah: Tom Colonic? Why?

Ozzy: Oh right, you don't know - Tom's the new Mayor, Mayor Phlegmming finally got what was coming to him - he works in the bowels now!

Leah: Oh! That's great! C'mon, let's go!

*They arrived at Cerrebellum Hall and made their way up to the Mayor's office*

Tom Colonic: *answers the door* Oh, Officer Jones, it's nice to see you again

Ozzy: Mr Mayor - this is Leah Estrogen, Mayor Phlegmming's former secretary!

Tom Colonic: Ah, so you were the one that was missing, right? Ozzy informed me of your absence - it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Estrogen. I'd be happy to get you your job back as my secretary, if you don't mind

Leah: Not at all, Mr Colonic! That'll be great!

Tom Colonic: I'm happy to hear that, Miss Estrogen - you start tomorrow, I think you guys need a break from that rescue mission...

Leah: You knew about that?

Tom Colonic: Mr Jones has been going on about your absence for quite some time - he begged me to let him leave Frank to come find you

Leah *to Ozzy*: Really, now?

Ozzy: *blushes* Of course I did! I couldn't have just left you there now could I?

Leah: *kisses him* You're really one cell of a guy, Osmosis

Ozzy: *grins* See that, Thrax? My girl wants _me_. Not you. ME! AHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!! IN YO FACE THRAX!!!

Thrax: *extends his claw and cuts some random rope hanging near him, the stage curtains fall down on top of Ozzy*

Ozzy: *from underneath the curtains* Yo, ok - THAT was foul play!

Director: THRAX! Don't touch the ropes! NEVER touch the ropes!

Thrax: Whatever...

Chief: Wow... you're protective over the ropes, y'know that Director?

Director: I'm tryin' to save my job ok?

Chief: It's just like me and coffee!

Director: WILL you just - ... never mind!

Chief: *smiles obliviously*

**Back in Frank: Take 2**

Director: OK, let's just start from when you guys leave Colonic's office-

Tom Colonic: Now that's _Mr _Colonic

Director: Whatever let's just do the scene - ACTION!

Toxin: I'm gonna make your supervising days hell, Jones

Ozzy: I'd like to see you try! I'm thinkin' right now that I need a new nickname - something like the 'Toxinnator' since I, like, so beat you back then!

Toxin: Cell's luck, Jones, cell's luck

Drix: Oh dear, this is the start of one crazy friendship I guess

Ozzy: I guess so, are you jealous, Drips?

Drix: No and for goodness sake it's 'Drix'! Oh - CUT! I'm sorry, I just can't work like this! The many times my name has been said incorrectly has really annoyed me! I'll be in my dressing room *walks off set*

Director: Drix! DRIX! GET BACK HERE! And I'm the only one who yells cut around here! It's my stinking job to say that! _I'm_ the notpaidenough Director around here!!

Thrax: Oh - I definitely get the 'notpaidenough' part seeing as you're poor and all

Director: *Throws down his megaphone, silently fuming*

**Back in Frank: Take 3**

Toxin: I'm gonna make your supervising days hell, Jones

Ozzy: I'd like to see you try! I'm thinkin' right now that I need a new nickname - something like the 'Toxinnator' since I, like, so beat you back then!

Toxin: Cell's luck, Jones, cell's luck

Drix: Oh dear, this is the start of one crazy friendship I guess

Ozzy: I guess so, are you jealous, Drips?

Drix: No and for goodness sake it's 'Drix'!

Ozzy *to Leah*: I'm so glad you're back, baby..

Leah: It feels great to _be _back...

Rex: So what do we do now? Walk off into the sunset?

Roxy: I know what I'm gonna do anyway...

Ozzy: What's that?

*suddenly the song 'Keys to the Kingdom' by Group 1 Crew starts playing*

Director: *facepalm* Not again...

All five of them: *start singing along to the song*

_"You got the keys inside this kingdom, _

_lift up your head it's only begun, _

_keep holding on and you'll see the son_

_everybody sing it now everybody sing it now!" _

Sora: Awesome! I wanna join in!! *starts singing along too*

**Back in Frank: Take 4**

Toxin: I'm gonna make your supervising days hell, Jones

Ozzy: I'd like to see you try! I'm thinkin' right now that I need a new nickname - something like the 'Toxinnator' since I, like, so beat you back then!

Toxin: Cell's luck, Jones, cell's luck

Drix: Oh dear, this is the start of one crazy friendship I guess

Ozzy: I guess so, are you jealous, Drips?

Drix: No and for goodness sake it's 'Drix'!

Ozzy *to Leah*: I'm so glad you're back, baby..

Leah: It feels great to _be _back...

Rex: So what do we do now? Walk off into the sunset?

Roxy: I know what I'm gonna do anyway...

Ozzy: What's that?

Roxy: Drive your car and rape your radio with Nickelback CDs!

*Suddenly the 'Caramelldansen' song starts playing*

Director: What the hell?? Oh for God's sake not AGAIN!!

Roxy: W00t! C'mon let's do the Caramelldansen! *starts dancing*

Rex: Yeah! *joins in*

Sora: Me too!

Donald & Goofy: And us!

Thrax: This is embarrassing, if anyone needs me I'll be raiding the Director's alcohol stash again... *walks away*

Ozzy: What's a 'Caramelldansen'?

Chief: Coffeedansen!! *starts dancing too with his mug of coffee*

Song:

_**Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Gjör som vi gjör**_

_**Ta nagrå steg at vanster**_

_**Lyssna och lar**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Nu ar vi har med**_

_**Caramelldansen!**_

_**O-o-oa-oa**_

_**O-o-oa-oa - ao**_

_**O-o-oa-oa**_

_**O-o-oa-oa - ao**_

Jacob: *wails dramatically* I don't understand a word the song's saying!!

Carl: Then go away... *joins in with Kayley*

Jacob: Aaaahh, Kayley looks so adorable when she's dancing *smiles dreamily*

Director: *starts crying* My job as a Director has officially ruined my life!! I'm gonna go call Warner Brothers and tell them to get themselves another Director cuz I need a small break from all this and a trip to the Psychologist!

*Everyone ignores the Director and continues having fun without him*

_No one was hurt during the making of this film, as well as coffee (Chief made sure of that). However, the Director had called his local __Psychologist __Dr. Johnson and is currently getting medical help. He is no longer working as a Director so Warner Brothers have hired a new one, I'm sure the actors will take good care of this one... __**very**__ good care! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! :D And that's a rap!_

~ Kisa 

_P.S. Chief is also currently on a strict no-coffee diet. _


End file.
